Stronger than the shinigami
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: What do you get when you mix 2 former shinigami lovers, a living goddess of creation and death; and soul society together? Renji and Shuuhei are definitely in over their heads as the boys fall for this woman and each other all over again. Rated M: M/F, M/M,Fpreg orgies, language, violence Pairs: Renji/OC, Shuuhei/Renji, Shuuhei/OC, Shu/Ren/OC .
1. Chance encounter

**The amazing and talented fuusunshine has done fan art for this story she drew Ayla with a nod to our boys in the story check it out here**

art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0

Sighing Ayla stepped out into the dark streets. It had been a wild night in the ER, a lot of unexplained accidents, people coming in with scratch marks or reports of things falling on them randomly. It was a full moon, and things usually got weird then but this was more so than normal. She shoved her hands into her scrubs pocket. She had become a nurse in the ER a little over 4 years ago and loved every second of it, but somehow tonight she was unsettled. Gazing upward she felt her stomach knot, what was going on?

BAM! Her head snapped back straight ahead, to her surprise she had run right into a man.

"I am sorry sir!" she stammered, surprised. She hadn't seen anyone else on the street a moment ago. Taking in his appearance. Taller than her *and she stood at 5'10"*, Fire engine red hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a white bandana around his forehead. He had on some sort of robe, in all black. His eyes bored into her, questioning.

"You can see me?" He asked a hint of surprise in his deep baritone. Slowly her stomach started to uncurl a bit.

"uhm, yea. Sorry again." she walked quickly away. Crazies hanging out by the hospital were not unusual but this guy didn't seem crazy. Still with that weird get up there was nothing else he could be unless he was on his way to a Halloween party, and it definitely was not Halloween. The unsettled feeling returned to her stomach, and she buried her hands deeper into her pockets.

When she got home she slowly trudged up to her third story apartment and put some tea on. Chamomile tea had a calming effect on her, and the only time the knot in her stomach had loosened up was when she almost ran over that red headed stranger. Shaking her head she went to take a shower while waiting for the tea. Minutes later the woman was sitting at a small table on the balcony listened to the sounds of the city and watching the sky. Her robe loosely around her and dark hair blowing in the wind, for some reason she couldn't shake the weird feeling or the red headed stranger's oddly comforting presence. She knew needed more tea or the nightmares would come.

As I said she's been a nurse for 4 years now. Ayla is 25, graduated nursing school at 21 by the skin of her teeth. You see at 22 she lost her parents, the only family she had. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, why did this unease make her always think of that night? It was ruled as homicide, which she thought was too polite a word.

Ayla had wanted to surprise them for their wedding anniversary now that she had a good paying job and could afford a nice gift. She had decided that by saving some money for the first year she would be able to get them something incredible, they had done so much for her and she wanted to do something special for them. A tear leaked down her cheek as she remembered when she knocked the door was open, so unlike them. She let herself in and fell to her knees. The blood was everywhere, her parents dead. Their throats ripped out and their bodies torn to shreds. She barely noticed she dropped their present until she heard it break. It played all over again in her head as she remembered the terror, the unexplainable grief that ripped through her as she took in the scene. Her mom was in the hallway, barely recognizable other than that she was in her work clothes. Her mouth frozen in a scream of terror, hair ripped out of her head and her body looked like someone or something had taken her and just cut her to ribbons. Her father was a mere 100 feet behind her clutching his pistol, whatever it was he had tried to take it down, and had failed. He was sprawled over the back of the couch, his lifeless form dripping blood onto the wooden floor. Ayla fell to her knees and listened.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Sitting there in dumb shock and listened to her father's lifeblood drain slowly from him. She knew they were gone, knew when she called the EMT's there would be no CPR in progress' there was no saving them.

Sighing deeply she drank more of the tea and went into the bedroom. There was only one more thing to try. Reaching into the lockbox where she kept her secrets, photos of her parents, and her pot. They were proud of her when she become a nurse, and she had made sure never to do anything to arouse suspicion that she smoked, after all she had only used pot to shake of the nightmares and never would go to work high. The woman smiled half-heartedly, "I think they would let me slide here" she thought. Lighting the pipe she pulled in a long, slow, stream of smoke. Letting it coil in her lungs for a few moments she slowly exhaled trying to unwind her mind with it.

"mom….dad…I miss you. I love you. Damnnit, I wish you were here." she mumbled softly before crawling into bed.

What she didn't see was a red headed crazy alighting slowly on my balcony and gliding into the apartment.


	2. what is this feeling?

Renji walked into the darkened apartment. He noticed the human was asleep, her breathing even. The house he thought smelled like something died, he sniffed the air. Jesus what had she done? He was hungry and went into the kitchen, noticing the stove was on he switched it off and looked into the fridge. Not much in there really, some frozen dinners, bread, cheese, meat, all basic stuff. How did the girl live he wondered. Something was off, he thought, she SAW him and she definitely was not supposed to see him. Luckily she had appeared too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice much, but it still troubled the red headed death god.

He stole slowly into the bedroom only to have his breath taken away. He had realized this human was attractive but in the moonlight asleep she was downright gorgeous. Her athletic body was revealed as apparently she did not believe in wearing pajamas, her mid back length dark brown hair was everywhere like a cascade on the pillows, he noticed she had silver strands mingled in with it. He wondered what she had been through that would cause that. She moved a little and he stepped back. Her eyes he remembered had been a bright, intelligent green. He was just about the turn from the room when a murderous scream raked the girl's body and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Renji stopped in his tracks as the scream sent chills up his spine; he had heard that scream before as it had once been wrested out of his own throat. His throat tightened and he remembered the pain, and now this human had such inhuman, grief stricken sounds strangling her throat and haunting her sleep. He froze where he was unsure of what to do.

It was his instinct as a shinigami to protect and before he knew what he was doing he was beside her clutching this strange human in his arms fiercely when he noticed something strange. He couldn't breathe, this reiastu was crushing. This girls spirit power was inconceivable, he choked and gasped. No friggin way a frikkin human had this much. This was more than even Ichigo's, more than he had felt from even Kenpachi, he held his head to her head and she sobbed and screamed in her sleep. This human was special and he knew it.

Ayla was having the nightmare again, the one where she went to the house and relived the terror in her sleep. She was aware she was crying out in her sleep again but unable to stop and then suddenly there was this force of comfort. The dream faded into nothing, and as she began to shake it from my memory willing myself to wake up she cracked her eyes open.

"YOU!" she gasped grabbing at the covers. The red headed robed guy was in her bed! IN HER BED! She couldn't believe it.

"What in the fuck are you doing in my house?!" she screamed. The poor guy looked like he could hardly breathe; Ayla reached under the bed and grabbed her pistol. Pointing it at him she said "You had better have a damn good reason for being in my house or you will be dead!"

Renji took a deep breathe. This human, he thought, was intense. Her green eyes were alight and full of ice cold dread, her breathing rapid and her reiatsu bubbling over and receding like a pot left on the burner too long.

"I'm Renji…Abarai." Came the quiet response to the question. His voice gentle and kind, he didn't sound like a crazy person.

"Renji," she said carefully, not wanting to encourage the crazy. "can I ask why you are in my apartment and more importantly how did you get up here if the door is locked?"

Renji ran his hand through his crimson hair; this was going to take some time to tell. Should he tell this human? She had seen him, she was special. There was even a remote possibility she could help.

"How long do you have for an explanation?" He asked.

Sizing him up silently, he didn't look malicious, and she had the pistol. If need be she could easily take him down. Yet some feeling inside of her told her to trust this man, that he wasn't crazy despite the fact she was indeed holding a pistol at him wrapped in nothing but a bedsheet. Nevermind the fact he had been in her home, in her bed comforting her when all her doors were locked.

"Renji" he looked up "I have all night for this kind of explanation, but if you do one thing I do not like and I feel threatened in any way be assured I will shoot you dead right here."

He looked at me and nodded. "Human, I think you had better put some tea on, it's going to be a long night."


	3. Explained

Sometime through the course of the night her cup had started out filled with tea and ended filled with rum. The clock said 6am, good thing she didn't have to work today. Taking a long swig of her drink she looked pointedly at the man sitting across the table.

"So what you're saying in short is you're a death god. You protect humans and help the souls of the dead end up in soul society? In addition you have this body," she gestured at the gigai form on the couch that he had brought over to help me believe him, it had worked. Seeing is believing after all. "To wander around in when you're in our world?"

"Yes." He said softly, then questioning "Do you believe me Ayla?" Hearing him say her name sent shivers up her spine. Not knowing what to believe, other than this man was not insane and was it possible there was such a thing, a whole different dimension that watched over us?

"It makes sense," she said cautiously "people here believe in God and good vs evil all that shit. They say there is an afterlife but I don't think the one you told me about is the one they believe in. The type of things everyone here talks about are heaven and hell or in some cases reincarnation."

He nodded; he was also drinking rum…without the coke. His voice sounded strained when he spoke next. "You know I took a huge risk telling you this, you won't tell anyone else will you?"

"Renji, no one would believe me even if I wanted to. I would be locked up in the pysch ward. And no, I will not tell anyone I understand the gravity of knowing this."

"Thank you, but what is this ward?" he asked, she snickered having forgotten Renji may have been in the human world for some time now but he had never been in the hospital having always gone to the urahara shop whenever he needed healing.

"Renji?"

"hmmm?"

"It's where they lock the people who say things like that up. If I ever told another human they would take me there and I would be locked up for quite some time."

"Ah well then, " he smiled, one corner of his mouth turned up "I guess our secret is safe."

"Renji, get in your body we are going to go out." She said abruptly

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but if I sleep now I won't sleep tonight and I have work tomorrow morning. And I can show you around some, I know you have been here for some time but have you really been here?"

He grinned, and Ayla thought she may melt into the floor. The man was sexy as hell and he had no idea, his crimson hair was in a low ponytail, his low slung dark jeans clung to his hips and his tight black shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. "What're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

LATER

Spending a whole day with this human girl was fun he had to admit to himself. She was sweet and kind and underneath it all he felt her comforting reaitsu. They touched on it briefly and he explained the concept of spirit power to her and how hers quite literally was crushing. It worried him; she would surely be a target for Hollows or worse with that kind of uncontrolled power. That's when she had asked him to stay with her and to train her to control her power and to fight. How could he say no to those eyes, to that gently curved pink mouth, to those dimples when she smiled? Damnnit Renji! He shook himself; he was doing this to protect this human, nothing more. He chewed on his bottom lip and began writing his report to his captain Byakuya detailing this bizarre reaitsu and the humans request to be trained. She could end up being a valuable ally, or a formidable enemy; it was his job now to make sure the latter never happened. Strangely he thought he wanted to spend more time with her, but couldn't put his finger on why. Sighing he ran his finger thru his hair, his lover would not take this lightly nor easily. Would it be possible to have them both? Could his lover be accepting and understanding that he wasn't being replaced, he could never be replaced. Maybe just maybe she could be an addition to their home.

Her reaitsu was strong? She knew this was good and bad, a double edged sword. Renji was writing his report to his captain. He had explained the Goeti 13, soul society hell even a zanpaktou. He had agreed to train her for her own safety in the human world; especially since Ayla could see him he was certain that she would soon be able to see spirits and Hollows. He told her he felt confident that she had a zanpaktou but that it would come to her when it was ready. She looked down at her hands, was this real? Could she really be that special? Looking into the mirror, she thought she was ordinary with dark mousy brown hair in a bun and dull green eyes peeking out underneath side swept bangs. She was taller than most girls, but being around Renji had made her feel fragile and surprisingly sexy. She was glad he had agreed to stay; after all he was gorgeous, kind and well was going to teach her how to protect myself. He also put her at ease, something about him allayed the constant unsettling feeling she seemed to carry around.

"Renji, will you be up awhile longer?" she poked my head out of the bedroom door.

"Yea, Kuchiki taichou always insists on a detailed report." He rolled his eyes dramatically. Ayla smiled, from what he had told her about his captain she had already diagnosed him as being obsessive compulsive and anal retentive yet she knew Renji respected him and it seemed the captain needed Renji.

"I'm going to go to bed, good night. And Renji?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything. I'm glad I didn't shoot you."

She ducked into my room. Tugging her clothes off and crawled under the sheets. She made it a point to concentrate on her reaitsu and felt it slowly uncurling, clumsily she reached out for Renji's just to see if she could.

"Ayla!" He called from the next room. "When you search for someone else's reaitsu try not to knock them over the head with yours eh?!"

"Oops, hey sorry I just wanted to try."

"Stop messing around and get some rest human. " He said gently.

Smiling she closed my eyes.


	4. Make it go away

Renji sighed and ran his hands through his hair. His report was almost done, he had not left out a detail, he really was worried for the girls safety. Hell even his own, anyone with raw power larger than even Ichigo's was dangerous to everyone, especially if it was uncontrolled. He knew his captain would agree and allow him to stay there and train her for everyone's safety. Renji just hoped he could make it out alive. The girl was asleep, he felt her steady pulsing reaitsu in the next room, he yawned. Maybe just a quick shower and then he could catch some shut eye.

Ayla knew something was different, it felt different this time. As she approached the door of her parents that she so often went to in her dreams she wasn't scared, knowing what was in store. Pushing the door open and saw the familiar scene in her mind, that's when she saw it. A huge black and white being accompanied by a man dressed in similar uniform to what she had seen Renji in. His hair brown with one strand laying across his face, he smiled and her felt her stomach drop.

"Hello Ayla" he said his voice smooth as silk and hissing like a snake "did you really think I was done with you? I got your parents but make no mistake girl you will die."

A choked sob mixed with a scream came out of her throat and felt something blinding white shoot through her.

"Tstiayuga!" she screamed with all her strength. In her sleep her reaitsu spiked and the ceiling cracked.

Renji had been enjoying his shower a little too much, thinking about the girl her creamy white skin and intelligent emerald eyes, when he heard her scream out. She called out a name in a strangled voice and he felt the ceiling creak, his throat felt like it was being crushed. Shit! He thought another nightmare? He bolted out of the shower barely able to grab a towel and dived into bed with her.

"Ayla, ayla honey" he grabbed her in his arms and lightly shook her. She reached her hand out, like she was looking for something.

"Tstiayuga" she mumbled and then sobbed. "Aizen, don't." she whispered. Renji stiffened, Aizen? Sweet gods what was he doing in her dreams. Then it snapped into his head, of course Aizen was after her with her spirit power, and he knew the girl frequently had nightmares about the horrible past she had that she had told him about in confidence. Aizen might be behind her parents' murders and subsequently would be after this girl as well. Now more than before Renji knew she was not safe on her own.

"Oh Ayla" he muttered against her head, he noticed her hair matted with sweat, she wasn't waking up. "Ayla please stop dreaming, come on its just a nightmare."

"TSTIAYUGA!" Came the shout ripped out of her throat. Renji was flung backwards and the girls eyes snapped open, and her reaitsu flared to a strength Renji had never felt. He couldn't get up from his knees, her eyes wide open were solid green, no pupils were present her dark hair flowing wildly as the girl began to float off the bed. He knew she slept naked but this was a sight.

Ayla was levitating above the bed, her toes inches off her mattress, her reaistu emerald and snapping and crackling around her body. Her dark hair fanned out from her face and her eyes almost a neon green color not seeing, not looking and pupiless bored into everything around them, he knew she was sensing everything with her power.

"TSTIAYUGA COME TO ME!" she screamed again, and he knew it came from a place even the girl didn't know about.

He watched as he was unable to move as slowly emerald wings burst from the girls back, glittering they covered her nakedness up and melted into a long, flowing green robe. In her hand appeared a zanpaktou unlike anything he had ever seen. It was as big as Ichigo's yet graceful and not bulky. It was a sickle shaped blade and it was slung over her shoulder with the top edge smooth and the bottome edge saw like similar to kenpachi's. The blade itself started as green at the tip, the same color of her robe and faded into a glittering black at the base. On it he could make out the words written on the blade "One blade to protect them all"

No frikkin way Renji thought, what on earth was this? This couldn't be...

She swung the blade down and the handle was the same glittering black as the base of the blade, on the handle was the character for protector with wings on either side of it. A snarl came from her zanpaktou and he saw a dragon's gleaming head with snarling, snapping jaws. Whatever was happening in her dream had caused her to manifest her power.

Then as quickly as it had started it was over. Her robe faded, her zanpaktou manifested itself on her dresser across the room and Renji barely made it to her in time to catch her as she fell.

Ayla opened her eyes slowly, had that really just happened? She felt strong arms holding her, knowing that it was Renji. Looking into a face that was fraught with concern and worry.

"Renji…what?"

"No Ayla, not now, please rest." He said and laid her on the bed.

"Renji" she breathed softly and gently grabbed a handful of his crimson hair. Slowly lowering his head down to hers giving him a chance to escape if he wanted to. Instead he crushed her mouth with his and held on tightly. His tongue played against her lips and gently opened them exploring her mouth he groaned. Ayla smiled through the kiss and sucked gently on his tongue, her core was on fire a voracious need was filling her up and as she felt his hardness through the sheets she knew he felt the same way.

RENJI POV

Right as Renji was about to leave the girl whispered his name in the more needful, sexiest voice he had ever heard, her hands in his hair she had gently beckoned his face closer to hers. Her lips were soft and pliable and once he had gotten past that barrier he explored her mouth fervently, his need coiling up inside of him slowly, pleasantly. Her tongue swirled around his and he groaned and he felt his dick twitch with desire. He wanted, no needed this human woman and he needed her now. He only hoped she felt the same.

"Renji" she murmured against his lips "I need you tonight, please."

His kisses became more ferocious and he was happy to oblige.

Stay tuned for some serious lovemaking!=)


	5. in which 2 become 1

**BIG FAT LEMONEY LEMON this chapter is all sex=) about time right? sorry guys I had to warm up to it. don't worry there will be more smut soon!**

Before she knew what she was saying she had told the man that she needed him. Chastising herself instantly for it, but finding that his kisses became more insistent, harder. His lips parted hers and his tongue swept through her mouth with a ferocity that let her know his need matched hers. His hand flowed gently down her neck caressing her breast as he trailed down to her stomach. Just when she thought he was going to go lower his hand gently cupped her face and he pulled back.

"Ayla" he said with a needy growl "before we do this please be sure this is what you want."

Tugging at his ponytail, undoing it and watching his ruby hair spill onto his strong shoulders; by the gods he was beautiful. This man she sensed was everything she had needed and more.

"Renji" she sighed "I am sure that right now, in this moment I want everything about you."

He made a noise low in his throat and traced a path with his mouth from her lips, down her neck slowly, across the collarbone and ever so gently she felt his lips latch onto a nipple. Low warmth began to uncoil itself deep in her groin as she moaned and shifted her hips underneath him. His mouth still on her breast his fingers moved downward to part her folds. Slowly and carefully his fingers entered her warmth and began to search for that little bundle of nerves. It didn't take too long before he hit it; she gasped and thrust her hips further onto his hand. He chuckled and teased the spot more. Deciding two could play at that game and while he suckled on her nipples and teased her g spot she tangled one hand into his red hair and pulled gently and wrapped the other hand around his hard length.

She needed him, she wanted him, and it was everything Renji could do from grinning. Moaning as she wrapped her hand along his length and tugged his hair he felt certain he could not last much longer but he knew for her he wanted to, no had to. He looked down into emerald half lidded eyes heady with lust and drove his fingers even deeper into her making sure to hit her sensitive spot each time.

"Renji, please…" she panted, how he loved to hear her say his name.

He dropped to his knees beside the bed and roughly pulling her hips towards his dragged her to the edge. Where his hands had been his lips now were, slowly circling her pleasure center with his tongue he inserted his fingers once more only to elicit a throaty moan from her. She tasted sweet and tangy as he drank in her juices. He felt himself began to leak at the thought of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck Renji!" Her hips writhed as he quickened the pace with his fingers and tongue. Knowing she was going to cum soon his free hand clamped down on her hips to hold her still. She bucked against his mouth as her pleasure reached a peak her hands tangled in his hair and pulling his face even deeper into her.

"Renji, renji I'm going to…"

She shuddered as her orgasm washed over her; he greedily lapped it up with his mouth wringing out every bit of pleasure as he continued to work her from the inside and out. Her hips and legs shaking she bucked her hips into his mouth a few more times and lay still panting. He looked up from his position in between her legs and saw the sweat glistening on her body, her breasts heaving. She looked down at him from dreamy eyes.

"That was incredible, but I think it's your turn now."

His eyes flew wide at the thought of her pleasuring him and he felt another rush of pre cum. He grinned at her "I won't argue with you."

She reached for his hair and pulling insistently he crawled onto the bed with her. She kissed his lips softly and gently taking his hardness in her hand and stroking it and gently cupping his balls. She propped herself up and moved her head lower.

Still dazed from her intense orgasm Ayla knew she wanted to re pay the favor. Renji lay next to her, not sure what to expect and she got a feeling this wasn't a man who allowed himself to be so vulnerable often. Lowering her head to his erection she gasped quietly she had been certain that he was endowed but this. Not only was the man thick like a coke can he was long and perfectly shaped curving slightly up, enough for her to know he would definitely feel divine. Feeling a surge of wetness between her legs she slowly ran her tongue over his glistening tip tasting his salty pre cum. He moaned in response and she felt a hand rest on her back. Slowly circling her tongue down his length and back up eliciting moans and mutterings that were unintelligible. She cupped his balls with one hand and stroked the remainder of the length that she could not fit in her mouth with the other, his legs began to twitch and his hips move.

"Ayla, oh shit ayla please" he begged looked down. Her eyes met his crimson eyes and she pulled mouth back with an audible pop as she released his cock.

"Reach into that drawer" she said indicating the nightstand "and grab a condom."

"A what?" he said clearly confused.

"A condom, do you not have those in soul society? It's so I don't get pregnant."

"No, we don't because pregnancy is so rare." He reached in and got out a condom, opening the wrapper he snorted "this thing is going to keep you from being pregnant? It doesn't look effective!"

"Just put it on" she insisted "we can discuss it later because I want you in me, now." climbing on top of him she settled herself on him, grinding her hips slowly over his length so he could feel the wetness.

He gritted his teeth, clearly not needing anymore encouragement she quickly helped him to get the condom on. Smiling slightly she raised her generous hips over him and lowered herself onto him inch by inch, she was rewarded with a hiss as he placed his hands on her hips and leaned up to latch his mouth on her nipple, cupping her round ass with one hand and holding around her waist with another as they started a slow rhythm. She felt herself stretching as she took him fully into her depths and slowly ground her hips against his to try to feel him deep inside; reaching behind her she cupped his balls allowing him the view of her full body.

Renji gasped, she was incredible. Her head was tilted back; one hand on his chest as she rode him and the other reached behind her to gently cup and fondle his balls, what a woman. His hips met her insistent thrusts as felt her warmth welcome and envelope him. He grabbed her ass and held on for dear life as he felt his need for orgasm begin to start in his groin

"I'm close" was all he could croak out, she grinned wickedly down at him.

"Take me from behind" she said climbing off his wet cock, flipping around and positioning herself in front of him ready for him to mount and take her.

"Oh fuck" he muttered, he knew he was done for. Getting onto his knees he sheathed himself in her warmth leaning over her and fiercely kissing her shoulders one hand grabbing her breast the other around her waist dragging her closer to him to be impaled on his cock. She cried out in pleasure and rocked her hips back onto him, grabbing his thigh with one hand and driving him further into her. His teeth found her shoulder and he bit down, hard she reared up and pressed her body against his.

"Harder" she panted breathlessly. He pushed her down onto the bed so her ass was in the air and her chest was on the bed. He put one hand between her shoulder blades to keep her there as she whined in minimal protest. Her dark hair fanned out beside her and she turned her face to look up at him.

Shit I'm going to explode" Renji thought as she saw her watching him drive into her again and again. She wriggled her hips as best she could but he knew he had her pinned down, taking pleasure in dominating her as she let him. He knew she was close to coming again her cavern was slick and wet with her heat and she was trying to grind against him. Their eyes meeting she groaned quietly

"Fuck Renji I'm going to cum all over your cock."

His half lidded eyes turned up at the corners as he smiled at her "Cum on then baby, cum on my fucking cock."

She moaned and he saw her eyes rolls back slightly. Crushing her into the bed even further to get her ass higher in the air he began to pound into her warmth he felt her writhing underneath him and let out a moan of pleasure. Her hot body clamped down on his dick as she came in a burst of wetness that he felt leak out around him. Quickly he released her and flipped her over, still stunned from her heavy orgasm she found herself flipped over and on her back with Renji preparing to enter her again.

The man still hadn't cum? She thought dazed. Confused she realized she was on her back, and felt him go balls deep into her. Instantly her legs wound themselves around his waist and hips bucked up towards him. A low growl escaped his throat as he fell onto her his head in the crook of her shoulder hands cupping my ass while he pumped into me. His teeth nipped at her shoulder and she responded by grabbing his hair, slowly reaching down and cupping his perfect ass, gently smacking it he hissed in pleasure. Then she felt his whole body stiffen and he savagely began to thrust himself into her like his life depended on it, he pulled himself up onto his hands so she could see him on top of her. His hair slick with sweat and hanging down his body glowing, pumping into her harder, faster

"nnnggghhhhhhhh!" He cried as his body went stiff and he buried himself to the hilt in her wetness, knowing he was coming she had wrapped her legs tighter and her arms around him in a full embrace and rocked my body with his drawing out every last bit of his pleasure as he pumped a few more times than lay still.

Looking up at me he nuzzled my neck, "Arigato babe" he mumbled. Ayla smiled and stroked his cheek. This fearsome death god was nothing more than a big teddy bear, a big horny teddy bear. Untangling herself she went to take a shower, remembered something and poked him

"mmppfff?"

"You might want to take that condom off"

"Shit, that's why I had such a hard time; I swear it cut off blood supply."

Ayla smiled, she wouldn't be surprised if it had he wasn't exactly tiny, they would need to get some magnums if we were going to keep this up.

"Where ya goin?" he asked

"I need a shower Ren, you got me dirty"

He had an evil glint in his eye "can I come?"

"Yea, but no funny business ok? I got work tomorrow!" He pouted, "ok, I promise I'll be good but I can't get enough of you!" he said hopping out of bed and planting a kiss lightly on my forehead.

That night they lay tangled in each other's arms naked, she felt completely at ease for the first time since her parents had died, and no nightmares came. Was it because of him? she wondered, because of this red headed crazy that was turning her world upside down. She knew now that she was involved in something she could never escape, not just with him, with destiny and with this place he called soul society.


	6. Shuuhei appears

**Reviews appreciated. Thank you all for the ones I have had so far and the follows. This one is slightly slower but hey Shuuhei had to make an entrance into their lives.**

She woke up tangled in sheets and arms, smiling she rolled over and snuggled deeper into Renji's arms. Breathing in the heady scent of him, he smelled of sweat, sex and well lilac; not exactly what she was expecting. He moved a little in his sleep and she let her fingers slowly trace over his tattoos, down lower and lower until she found what she was after. He looked up through half lidded eyes

"Well, good morning to you too, but look if you're going to do that don't I get a kiss first?"

Ayla grinned and willingly obliged. She was feeling great, better than great, she felt like she'd been born again and all she wanted to do was ride this man like there was no tomorrow. She had no idea why she was so damn horny all of a sudden but suspected it had everything to do with him.

"Renji, do you mind if I'm on top?"

She was rewarded by a wolfish grin and glinting auburn eyes "By all means go ahead."

Fumbling around for the lube, she slicked his length and slowly eased down onto him. Rolling her hips gently she found the spot inside herself and looked down into lusty eyes. Leaning down she pressed her lips onto his and felt her mouth open, aggressive with need she nipped his lower lip and felt him moan into their mouths. His arm around her waist tightened as he lifted her up and down onto him at a frightening speed his other hand cupped my breast and pinched the hard nub of my nipple. She braced herself with her hands on his chest and struggled to meet his rhythm, sweat dripped off her and onto his chest as he quickened the pace.

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna-"the rest was lost in an intelligible moan, a few quick thrusts and he was done. Slowly he pulled out of her and grinned

"On your back woman!" Ayla raised her eyebrows and complied she knew what he was doing and would welcome the release. It didn't take long he already had Ayla so worked up, her orgasm came in waves and she felt completely satiated. Rolling over she curled up next to him.

"I guess we are dirty all over again" Ayla said nuzzling his shoulder, his arm around her tightened and he kissed her neck, nibbling on it slightly.

"Wanna go again?" He asked, snaking a hand around to cup one of my breasts. "I mean if we're going to shower we should get really dirty!"

"It already sounds and smells like you are" a smooth voice said from the doorway.

"Holy fuck who are you?! What the hell?!" Ayla said in alarm pulling the covers up.

Renji looked more bored and annoyed than anything turned to the man

"Shuuhei really, you couldn't have waited in the living room?"

"No, I come here to find out how your mission is and you're in bed…with a human." The man said with a hint of disdain.

Pissed Ayla got out of bed and advanced toward him

"You look here you rude ass, this is MY house and you are breaking and entering so you'd better fucking explain who you are and what you want before I call the cops!" she felt something inside stirring, and felt as though the air around her was crackling. She saw the man and Renji both look less steady on their feet. "You will tell me what you want or get the hell out do you understand?" she stalked to my dresser and began to put on my clothes.

Ayla studied the man out of the corner of my eye; taller than me with short spiky brown hair his body was tan where Renji's was pale. His eyes were intelligent and a grey color, sparkling with a slight glint of mischievousness. His face was angular with 3 scars raked down one side and a 69 tattoo on the other, which seemed slightly out of place. His was quite attractive and she blushed a little at the thought of the naked screaming fit she had just thrown at him. She glanced at the clock, she knew she still had a few hours before work, this should be done by then.

Renji and the man, who was Shuuhei as she gathered from what Renji called him, were talking quietly. Renji seemed slightly flustered and Shuuhei seemed mildly uncomfortable. Sighing she figured the only way she was going to get a straight answer was to separate them.

"Mr. Shuuhei, I would like an explanation as to why you are here, I can make some coffee or tea whichever your prefer." she groaned inwardly, why was she becoming accustomed to random people in her home.

"Thank you Ayla," he said, and a ghost of a smile touched his lips the smile looked sincere yet pained "I would love some coffee I guess I owe you an apology. I didn't think you could see me."

"See you?" she walked toward the kitchen and the two men followed. "Oh right! I wasn't supposed to see Renji either, so you're a shinigami too? Then you were just spying on him and I never would have known you saw me butt ass naked. Somehow that makes it worse." He at least had the decency to blush.

"Yes, I am sorry for my oversight, rest assured it will not happen again. I felt an incredible reiatsu by Abarai's and thought he was in danger, imagine my surprise."

Ayla giggled and looked at Renji "well, I assume that's a compliment, but my reiatsu, you mean my power? "  
"Yes" Renji said for him "I've noticed it too Shu" he said looking at the man "it's very uncontrolled and we are only able to feel it when she, ah, loses control so to speak. Otherwise it seems to be self-limiting."

"So" Shuuhei mused "this is why we felt it during sex and when she was angry. What sort of power is this?"

Renji looked from me to the man and then back at me, placing a hand on my shoulder "honestly I am not sure, it's incredible, scary and beautiful at the same time. You can tell by the reaitsu it's not a shinigami."

Shuuhei looked up from his cup "Wonderful, leave it to you to have sex with the one human who has some insane power. Now you know we're going to have to take her to soul society or train her or god knows what because you had to get involved!" He shook his head "YOU" he pointed at Renji" drive me insane."

Ayla narrowed her eyes at him, this other shinigami was acting a little weird, "I am so sorry I am such a burden but Renji has already agreed to help me so I am not a danger to myself or others; no one said you had to be involved." Renji's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. At least she knew she had his support but she didn't want him to go up against his fellow death god.

"Ayla is a healer" Renji said quietly to Shuuhei "last night what I saw was akin to the legend we are told as children in rukongai about the one who is stronger than the shinigami."

Shuuhei's mouth dropped open. He looked at me again, "You mean she could be?"

Renji moaned in exhaustion and pulled me close to him "I'm afraid so Shuuhei" he said kissing my forehead "that's why we HAVE to teach her."

Shuuhei nodded in less than enthusiastic agreement, "Ok, I understand, but you know what this means right Ren?"

Renji nodded "Yes, and for that I am sorry Shuu."


	7. Izanami

*** In Japanese mythology, Izanami-no-Mikoto, meaning "she who invites" is a goddess of both creation and death, as well as the former wife of the god Izanagi-no-Mikoto. She is also referred to as Izanami-no-kami.**

Shuuhei just stared at her with his mouth open like a fish, this annoying man had yet to be speechless in front of her, not that she minded.

"Renji, what are you talking about?"

Renji poured himself some soda and slumped down at the table between Shuuhei and her looking none too happy about having to talk about this.

"Shuuhei and I both grew up in Rukongai, which is essentially the slums of soul society. There is always gossip, legends, lore, and witchcraft types of tales but this one we heard we knew it to be true. I never saw one in person, but Shuuhei has. They call them the Izanami, the creators of life and death. It is said they only appear before times of great need, be it death or life. This also means you will have to come to soul society...with us."

"So their job is to reap and sow life? To maintain a balance if it gets unbalanced?" she asked cautiously And I have to go with you? I can't just up and leave."

Shuuhei looked at her pointedly "Yes, they are the ultimate, the final, and the end game. The man I saw carried something similar to your sickle with different coloring. His robe also matched his sickle and on it the words one blade to protect them all were written. His power was not like a shinigami yet not unlike it, but it was stronger than anything I've even felt including the commander general's. If you truly possess this then we need to get to work and fast because you will either be reaping or sowing, but my bets are on reaping little girl." He looked down his nose at me.

Ayla felt her reiatsu flare and reach toward him, immediately he went to his knees. Shocked she eased up, shaking her head and looked at him

"I'm sorry, you annoyed me….I didn't think it would do THAT."

He smirked, "I was just trying to get you to use your power and control it. Remember how you did that. We need to start training immediately. Izanami's are the creator's and destroyer's, no one can touch their power but that power does you no good if you aren't trained."

Ayla chewed on her fingernail thoughtfully, if memory served her right Izanami was one of the first gods, she and a male Izanagi. She died in childbirth and when her husband had tried to revive her from Yomi (the shadowy land of the dead) He searched for Izanami and found her. At first, Izanagi could not see her for the shadows hid her appearance. He asked her to return with him. Izanami spat out at him, informing Izanagi that he was too late. She had already eaten the food of the underworld and was now one with the land of the dead. She could no longer return to the news shocked Izanagi, but he refused to leave her in Yomi. While Izanami was sleeping, he took the comb that bound his long hair and set it alight as a torch. Under the sudden burst of light, he saw the horrid form of the once beautiful and graceful Izanami. She was now a rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures running over her ravaged body.

Crying out loud, Izanagi could no longer control his fear and started to run, intending to return to the living and abandon his death-ridden wife. Izanami woke up, shrieking and indignant, and chased after burst out of the entrance and pushed a boulder in the mouth of the Yomotsuhirasaka (cavern that was the entrance of Yomi). Izanami screamed from behind this impenetrable barricade and told Izanagi that if he left her she would destroy 1,000 residents of the living every day. He furiously replied he would give life to 1,500.

"NO!" Ayla sat up stick straight and looked into the eyes of the two shocked men. "Shuuhei's right, it's reaping not sowing. In the legend Izanami was the one who said she was going to destroy the living; her husband was the one who said he would give life to them. Shuuhei, you saw a male correct?"

He nodded

"When was it? What was going on then? Was life good?"

He wrinkled his nose "life was never good in Rukongai, but I suppose it wasn't bad either. There wasn't as much crime and death, and people seemed happy. I was just a child then so I may not be the best to ask."

"If my thought is correct is that was the male version Izanagi, coming to give life. As a female I would be closer to Izanami….the giver of death."

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, how had my world gotten flipped upside down in the course of one fucking day? Now she had to wield a sickle and kill people? How was she going to do this, to train, to live, to….to do anything? Yes these two men would help but to give up her life as a human in exchange for killing people with a power she didn't even want! Feeling her power pulsing and struggling against it she felt Renji's arms tighten around me.

"Shit Shuuhei, grab her arms!"

She felt Shuuhei sitting on top of my chest, legs straddling me; his hands pinning her arms down. As if on instinct in my haze she leaned up slightly and willed his face forward, she saw him struggle and sent a pulse of power to Renji, willing him to look away. Renji turned around, compelled by my power as she brought Shuuhei's mouth crashing down on hers.


	8. Awakening

**Author's note: Shuuhei and Ayla don't really get along, hmm sexual tension you say?**

**and what about poor Renji?!**

**we all will need a stiff drink tomorrow morning!**

**Thanks to Fuusunshine for the kind words!**

Shuuhei shook his head, his brown hair whipping around. He couldn't see out, he couldn't see Renji he was in a black void. Except for this power, he felt the girl writhing underneath him, what had she done? He had just kissed her because she wanted him to? He looked down at her and couldn't see anything; she must have put up a barrier.

"Ayla, you annoying little bitch." He said through gritted teeth "No wonder you and Renji get along so well, you and Renji both drive me crazy."

He felt her hands reach up and grab his hair tangling themselves in it, she opened her eyes and they were green and glowing, no pupils to be found. He gasped uncontrollably, and made to move but her hands held him rooted in place.

"It's ok Shuuhei, I won't hurt you" she said in a soft voice that sounded like her yet unlike her "I need your power."

"My power?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded and wrapped her legs around him. Gently she brought his face back down to hers and kissed his lips, this time more gently slowly sucking on his bottom lip until he let out an audible groan. He found himself becoming aroused and slowly losing self-control, even if it was a human it had been too long for him.

"No, this is Abarai's human!" He thought to himself.

"No Shuuhei, Renji is my shinigami, just as you are. Neither of you have a say in the matter, just to accept it as it is." She said out loud in the same gentle voice as before.

He looked down into her blank eyes startled

"Shuuhei, my powers are not limited to brute strength, this girl is a vessel and she will not merge with me to a complete union until we both have enough power. For that I need you and Abarai, if I have to force you I will do so."

"You are not Ayla?"

"I am and I am not, she cannot fully come into her powers until we both are ready. I am not and neither is she, this is not for you to understand shinigami just for you to obey." And Ayla once again brought him crashing down on her. The shinigami's stomach turned sex with a human? This was beyond disgraceful, but being Renji's sloppy seconds was not what he had in mind. A warmth slowly spread over him and he found that he could see her now, her eyes still pupiless glowed a dark green, her hair fanned out beside her, her porcelain skin appearing milky white in the lighting. He gasped as he discovered the reason for his warmth; he was wrapped in giant emerald green wings bursting out of her back. Her hands greedily explored his body, slowly stroking his face and chest before peeling open his robe. She moved him off her and got up he watched her warily knowing that Renji was still outside and could hopefully see none of this or he would meet a quick and certain death. She dropped her robe and turned to face him, wings open. He breathed in heavily and felt his erection strain against the clothing, her skin was white and smooth, her breasts round and taunt with dusky pink nipples that were already hard with need, she had a small ring in her navel and a slight roundness to her a stomach that he imagined laying his head on, her legs were long and shapely leading up to a perfectly curved ass and to a perfectly shaved entrance. He felt himself leak and was not sure he could resist even if he tried to, she began to walk toward him, slowly and carefully just as if she would if she was able to see.

"Ayla, please-"

Suddenly she was behind him "Shhh, I need you that is all there is right now." She kissed the back of his neck gently, nibbling on his ear and he felt her hand come around his waist to stroke him through the clothing. He moaned and sank back into her; she quickly undressed him in his moment of weakness and turned him around to face her. Wrapping her wings around him and kissing him softly she sank to her knees and took him into her mouth.

"Oh god Ayla" he groaned as the sigh of her sucking him made him want to bury himself in her throat. She looked up at him and flicked her tongue across the tip, lapping up the part of him that had leaked. He put his hands on her shoulders and rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from her with him deep in her mouth; he shuddered and knew he was close. She moving back from his throbbing member and smiled at him, motioning him to join her on the ground. He did so, in a lusty haze knowing it was wrong and wanting it all the same. She pulled him on top of her and opened her legs to him, he felt her wetness and warmth and he groaned, she wrapped her legs around him and raised herself up to him pulling him into her with her strength.

They both groaned as their need met, he buried himself to the hilt in her warmth and groaned grabbing at her hips and bucking his like their life depended on it. She moaned in her rapture and brought his mouth down to hers kissing him with a need, he took a nipple in his hands and rolled it between his thumb and fingers. She raised herself up to him slamming her hips into his, animalistic in her demands; her nails digging into the skin on his back. He thrust quicker and quicker as he felt his orgasm nearing, his body shaking and eyes going black he shot his thick seed deep into her crying out as he emptied himself into her warmth; she clawed at his back like a wild animal and screamed as her tightness clamped down onto him to milk out both their climaxes. Her mouth on his she kissed him hard and regarded him with those spooky eyes, funnily he found himself leaning down to kiss her and brush her hair off her forehead; she smiled up at him.

He moved himself off her and put his clothing on, after he had done so he realized the barrier was down, and there was Renji starting open mouthed at them both. Ayla walked slowly toward him, still naked and still an izanami. Shuuhei watched her go, the slow roll of her hips, her dark hair swinging and her wings dragging behind her on the floor. She bent down to Renji and kissed him deeply, Renji to his credit did not know what was going on and Shuuhei thought it better he left but Ayla had different ideas.

"Stay shinigami, you will watch." She said in that not quite hers voice.

Renji and Shuuhei locked eyes in surprise. This was going to be a very awkward morning after.


	9. Our first time

**thank you Lizard-chan for the reviews!**

**I have edited the previous chapters so there isn't as much POV confusion, I hope this makes it better/easier to follow.**

**Enjoy this little backstory with Renji and Shuuhei!**

Watching Ayla make love, no wait; fuck Renji brought a surprising stir of latent jealousy from Shuuhei. The older shinigami licked his lips and recalled the first time he and Renji were together, it was right after Renji, Kira and Momo had assisted, no saved him with the Hollow while they were only academy students.

He had just been released from the 4th division's headquarters after being healed and needed a stiff drink, and he thought a hard fuck. He knew he was famous among the younger students THE Hisagi Shuuhei the only student permitted to go on missions and he had failed and not only that but he had needed the help of 3 newbies….disgraceful he thought as he dragged himself into the bar. He looked up when he heard laughter and caught sight of crimson colored hair.

Fuck….why do they have to be here? Maybe they won't-

"Hisagi! Come here man, you're a damn hero you know!" Renji greeted loudly, feeling less than heroic he had joined them.

"Abarai, Kira, Momo" He greeted quietly. Kira moved over for him so that he was sitting in between Kira and Renji. "What are you drinking?"

Kira blushed "Pear sake, Renji has beer and Momo has some girly drink"

Momo sniffed "it's a cosmopolitan and it's NOT girly."

"Anything that comes with an umbrella is damn girly." Renji added helpfully, Kira snickered as Momo continued defending her drink.

After awhile Shuuhei had more than his share of sake as he and kira had been splitting several bottles; and was growing tired of hearing about how great Aizen was from Momo he slowly got up intending to excuse himself. He had been watching Renji all night and while the two had interacted normally he felt warmth emanating from the red head that made his stomach clench and his heart flutter. He decided these were not manly feelings and he should go home as he was sure it was just the sake. He pushed his chair out, thanked them again for saving him and having drinks with him, to his surprise Renji said he too needed to leave and offered to walk with him.

"You really didn't have to, but I do appreciate it." He told the red head as they turned onto the street.

"Hey, anything to spend more time with my famous senpai, besides" Renji said stifling a yawn "I'm pretty damn tired, today wore us all out eh?"

Shuuhei nodded, "I think it did, it was quite a scare."

"Is that what it's really like, when we really fight Hollows will they be like those?" Renji asked, his voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Not all the time" he had tried to reassure his student as he explained the different classifications of Hollows. They reached Shuuhei's quarters fairly quickly, "Renji, would you like to come in, I can put tea on."

Renji had grinned wolfishly and it had lit his face up from ear to ear "sure! Tea sounds great arigato senpai."

"And Renji?"

"Hai?"

"Cut the senpai shit, you can call me Shuuhei."

The red head turned a shade that matched his hair, Shuuhei knew he shouldn't but there they were in his house and for some reason he couldn't get the red head out of his mind. He closed the distance between them

"In fact" he murmured into Renji's ear, sending chills down the younger man's spine "you can call me a lot more than Shuuhei." His lips gently found the slightly chapped one's of his younger prey, in a few moments he felt himself being kissed back and felt strong hands on his waist. Renji broke away panting

"Shuu I had no idea you, you…"

"Liked men?" He finished for him

"Yea, I could have sworn you…"

"No Renji, I am like you, an equal opportunity lover."

It had been no secret Renji swung both ways, he wasn't exactly private about his private life it wasn't that he didn't try to be but the redhead was so free and enthusiastic in his affections to those he loved that it was hard to keep it under wraps for long. Shuuhei had been relieved to know this for some reason, and as Renji slowly trailed kisses down his throat he knew why…..Because he wanted Renji…

His need for this beautiful man growing Shuuhei took his head in his hands and gently kissed his mouth, opening it slowly with his tongue while undressing him. He felt the other shinigami's hands fumbling at his waist and smiled Renji was not shy with what he wanted and right now he wanted Shuuhei, quite badly. Their kisses became more passionate, needy and they fell onto the bed in a tangle of clothing and limbs. Shuuhei looked down at Renji with lust filled eyes

"Renji, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, stroking his partner's chest. Renji had sighed and nodded pulling Shuuhei back to his mouth and flipping him onto his back. He nibbled at the older man's nipple while cupping his balls and gently rolling them in his hand, trailing his way down the mans stomach he lapped at the base of his cock watching Shuuhei's reaction, he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as he suddenly wrapped his mouth around the length of the other man and began a slow up and down motion. Shuuhei's hands tangled in Renji's hair as he felt bliss at being taken completely into the other man's mouth. Renji looked up at him deviously and spit on Shuuhei's hardness as he positioned himself over the smaller man, Shuuhei locked eyes with Renji to see nothing but lust in his deep crimson eyes. Shuuhei moaned his dick wet with pre cum, Renji slowly lowered himself down onto the length and began to roll his hips, Shuuhei could hardly stand it and began to moan and whimper and flick his hips into the man on top of him. Crimson hair cascaded down onto his face as he felt Renji's mouth meet his insistently and felt his arms being held down by a pair of strong hands. Shuuhei moaned underneath him and felt as though he was going to burst then suddenly Renji was on top of him no longer. Shuuhei opened his eyes and sat up, Renji was beside him on all fours

"Renji…" Shuuhei gasped "you want me…"

"Please Shuu senpai, I want you inside of me."

Shuuhei needed no encouraging, he positioned himself behind the flame haired shinigami and slowly entered him, holding his hips tight as he heard Renji let out a hiss of mixed pain and pleasure. Shuuhei started slowly but as the redhead began to buck his hips and writhe in pleasure under him he felt himself losing control, knowing he was going to cum soon he reach around the bigger man and began to stroke his hardened cock. Renji turned his face to the side so Shuuhei could access his lips and they clung to each other with their mouths as each man reached his peak Shuuhei felt Renji's warm cum on his hand and found his own release deep inside his lover.

The next morning was awkward to say the least, and they both reeked of sake and sweat. Renji seemed to be unsure of himself but when Shuuhei planted a kiss on his forehead all doubts were erased, it was unspoken but the two men were each other's from then on. Most of Seireitei knew as they were told quietly that Shuuhei and the free spirited younger shinigami were together, the two men didn't display affection much but to those that knew them a loving pat of the shoulder or quick touch of the hands didn't go unnoticed. And Renji tried to keep himself reined in, but the occasional wet sloppy kiss greeted Shuuhei when they unexpectedly ran into each other while doing their duties. Their relationship was one built on trust and yes, love. Or so Shuuhei had thought, until he walked in on his lover sleeping with a human woman, they had no rules and they had told each other long ago that they could share their bodies if need be; especially in case of long field assignments; however they were not allowed to share their hearts. Shuuhei sighed deeply, it looked as if Renji was letting someone else in and he wasn't pleased. They had been together for years, each other's rock and strength. Sure they both had their dalliances when the other was in the field and they were lonely, and those partners knew that they were just that, a passing fancy and they accepted it. Renji tended to favor Kira when Shuuhei was absent and Kira remained a good friend of both men while Shuuhei tended to find comfort in Byakuya's arms when his red headed lover was absent. On occasion the men welcomed a third in bed with them, but nothing had torn them apart as much as life had tried; then this. Shuuhei had been with women before but he had never seen Renji with one, not that Renji hadn't been with one he had just never witnessed it. Renji seemed to enjoy this woman, and for his sake Shuuhei decided he would grin and bear it and try to like her, hell to even figure out what Renji saw in her.

He watched as Ayla got off Renji and sank to the floor, her eyes turning back to her human eyes and wings retracting painfully into her back leaving two long slices in her flesh where they had been. Blood trickled out of them as she sank down and closed her eyes, her flesh glowing and starting to knit together where her wings had been. Her gentle breathing let both men know she was asleep. Renji smiled wickedly at Shuuhei

"Is it our turn?"

"Renji! You just, just…" He sputtered

"And? You know what you are to me, get that fine ass over here or I will come get it!" His stare seemed almost predatory. Shuuhei felt himself flush

"I will not" he got up and walked to the couch "be taken on the floor."

Renji got up and walked slowly towards him, pushing him onto the couch "That's fine; take off your robes my love."

Shuuhei was about to protest but was silenced with a fierce kiss from his needy lover.

"It's been too long" Renji growled kissing Shuuhei's neck. "Shuu I need you."

"What about her?"

"We can worry about that later" came the muffled reply as Renji kissed his lover's stomach and slowly undid his robes.


	10. Renji's tricks

**Thanks so much for the reviews, to the guest reviewer that left me such a nice comment, thank you! **

**This is a short chapter this time, more to come soon!**

The next afternoon had found the trio at Urahara's shop, but not after a rousing fight between Ayla and Renji. Ayla was to work that day but unbeknownst to her Renji had taken the liberty of calling her work and telling them some long drawn out story of why she needed personal time off, her work had not been pleased as it was unlike her to flake on a shift but he had persisted and informed them her formal letter of resignation would follow soon. Shuuhei thought Ayla was going to take it well until he saw a glint in her eye before she had punched Renji so hard he fell out of his chair. Shuuhei had suppressed a snicker but the sight of the fierce red headed man being knocked silly by a woman was a sight, in fact he thought it said a lot about her power. She yelled at Renji for a good while about how she should be the only one to make choices about her life and she certainly didn't appreciate some red headed crazy person dictating HER life. After she calmed down she did consent to resign as she knew she would have to go with them to soul society she said was just hoping she could see her friends a little bit longer before she had to say goodbye. Shuuhei had been the one to suggest going to the shop to pick Urahara's brain, a suggestion which he was kicking himself in the ass for now.

Running his hands through his spiky black hair he looked over to where the girl was sitting cross legged with her sickle resting across her lap, he had suggested that before trying to master her power she should talk to it; he hadn't told her yet but after they had come down here to train Renji had thrown some supplies down and then promptly locked the door. Shuuhei had tried to open the door and that's when he knew Renji had help in locking them down there, many kido spells had been applied all around the basement training grounds. He was sure this was Renji's ass backwards way to try to force them to play nice and get along, he had even volunteered Shuuhei to train her first saying something about their zanpaktou's having similar abilities, intrigued and wanting to show his mate he was trying to get along with the girl he had agreed. What a fool he was he thought shaking his head, he knew Renji was interested in the human and he told Shuuhei she wasn't competition with the place he held in his heart, she was merely an addition. Shuuhei thought and addition like a worm in an apple or the worm in the bottom of a tequila bottle, he could do with a bottle of that right now. He kicked the dirt and looked at his sword; he may as well get some practice in as well; the woman might kill him when she realized they were stuck with each other.

"Reap Kazeshini" he said as his sword began to take form of two long handled blades, almost pinwheel like except extremely deadly. Sighing he began to swing one blade around his head wondering how long they would be locked down here and wondering if he should kill Renji or not.


	11. Connecting the dots

**Had to chew on things a bit to see where I was going with this! Enjoy=)**

Ayla had just settled down into a peaceful rhythm of breathing and concentration when she heard Shuuhei command his zanpaktou, seriously this man had to be THE most annoying person she had ever met. He had told her to concentrate and now he's swinging his deadly pinwheels around how the hell can anyone concentrate?! She sighed and looked at the man out of the corner of her eye; there was no denying he was beautiful. He was tall and lithe, agile like a fox with short spiky dark hair, she watched him twirl his sword above his head noticing how he moved with grace, his muscles taunt ready to strike he looked just like a death god. Her eyes moved slowly lower, appreciating his long torso and from what she could see through his robes his nice, round ass. His legs she imagined would be strong and lean, and she caught herself blushing at the realization she had seen him in all his glory but was annoyed she could not remember. She had been embarrassed about the whole incident of course, taking both men in the same night; Renji did not seem to mind as much as his lover did and the whole situation had made Ayla feel rather, well, awkward. She did not want to be a homewrecker but Renji had talked to her and Shuuhei and while she knew he and Shuuhei loved each other he had also made it clear that he was fond of her and if it was agreeable she would be a welcome addition….at least to Renji. Ayla didn't think she could say no to him, he did something to her, but Shuuhei gorgeous as he was his personality left a lot to be desired, she wondered if it was out of jealousy because certainly she was not wild about sharing however maybe she could learn to be ok with being polyamourous if Shuuhei would just be a bit nicer, maybe just maybe they would get along. Rolling her eyes thinking yeah right she turned back to the task at hand, he had told her that before he could train her she needed to get to know her zanpaktou. Ayla closed her eyes and began to concentrate and fell slowly into a rhythm.

She gasped in shock as around her she saw orange trees and smelled the heady scent of oranges in full bloom; she was draped in fog and could not see but 5 feet ahead of her. She walked further into the orange trees and stopped when she saw a large mass by what appeared to be a pond.

"Come Ayla, I have been waiting." Said a deep female voice, soft and caressing almost like music.

"Tstiayuga? Can it be?" She took in the being as she moved closer. Her zanpaktou was incredible, a huge dragon with molten silver pools for eyes, black wings and underbelly that shone as if they had been polished, emerald scales glittering on her body with black and silver tattoo like markings winding around her arms, legs and face, the markings appeared to move on their own as they flowed on her body. Her horns erupted from her head right by her ears and had a slow curve to them and were like chrome and gleamed wicked silver. This creature was beautiful and radiated power from her very being.

"Ayla" she looked directly at her "how I have waited to meet you, we have much to talk about" she said, absentmindedly reaching a talon in the pond and spearing a koi fish. Slurping it down she looked at Ayla "this is your inner world, it reflects your soul. Right now it is cloudy because you are in turmoil; it doesn't make you a less effective fighter, just more vulnerable. I suppose you're not interested in that, you want to know what you are yes?"

Ayla nodded "please, please tell me everything!"

Ayla and Tstiayuga sat and talked for quite some time, meanwhile Shuuhei finished with Kazeshini and looked over at the girl. It had been hours since she had gone into a trance like state, while he knew there would be much to discover he was glad the girl was safe while she was speaking to her sword. Wondering if maybe he should try to speak to Kazeshini he reached out with his mind

"Hunh Hisagi what you want asshole?" came the response from the dark figure that slowly stepped into view.

"Always a pleasure Kazeshini, just wanted to get your opinion on our companion. See if you knew anything."

"Oh her hunh, she's weak but her power is strong. If she gets her ass in gear she will become strong" he shrugged "not that I think you will be able to help with that."

Shuuhei ran his hand through his hair; his zanpaktou was ever so helpful "Did you learn anything from her zanpaktou?"

"Sure did, she said she would need us, and you. That the human would need both you and your boyfriend" he sneered "I told her I wasn't interested and she could shove it. We don't need anyone but Renji, we have a full house already as far as I am concerned, then the bitch flared her power at me and said it wasn't up for discussion."

Shuuhei laughed, his zanpaktou was an asshole he knew that but it appeared he finally met his match. Chimpette and Snakey got along with Kazeshini just fine, those three were always up to no good but Kazeshini was more malicious then they were and Renji's sword had kept him reined in a bit so to speak, and he knew it even though Kazeshini didn't say it; but he had a soft spot for Snakey. "So she flared her power, when has that ever stopped you?"

His sword was silent for a minute, "Shuuhei…her power is terrifying. I am meant to reap life itself but this, this goes beyond anything I could do, and would do. She is truly the harbinger of death and the giver of life. She is a true Izanami."

"True Izanami? We knew she was an Izanami-"

"No, you didn't well you thought you knew. A true Izanami is both the bringer of death and giver of life, she is blessed with both gifts where most are blessed with one or the other and simply born at the same time and find each other to become a pair she is one in herself." His sword shifted feet and looked nervous before continuing "What I am trying to say is usually the power is split between two, in this case it is not. This makes her the most powerful Izanami…ever."

Shuuhei stared certain his jaw was on the floor and he was eating flies by now "ever?" he squeaked out.

Kazeshini nodded "Recall in the legend Izanami AND Izanagi two that were one. The one you saw was part of a pair. Ayla, she is not. Her zanpaktou forced me through her power to speak with her, and it was then she told me Ayla possessed both abilities, which is why she needs you and Renji."

"What do we have to do with bringing death, I know that's your schtick but-"

"Not with death you moron….with life." His sword said evenly.


	12. The start of something good?

**Reviews make me happy=)and make me want to write.  
**

**Thank you to all the amazing people who have written reviews and followed my story (Lizard-chan, fuusunshine, anamolylady,rihimesama, and sugarcoatthetruth)**

**The time is after Aizen has left soul society but before the winter war. **

Renji sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had just gotten back from a meeting with all the captains and vice captains in the Gotei 13, everyone was of course interested in Ayla and what it would mean to have an Izanami amongst them in the coming war with Aizen. He had not divulged her past and how she and Aizen had previous ties, just mentioned enough to the council so they knew she would be on their side; at least he hoped. Everyone was eager to meet her for different reasons, Kenpachi wanted to train her Renji knew that meant he wanted to fight, Mayuri to run tests, he shuddered at the thought, Shunsui and Ukitake to have sake with her no doubt perverts, Unohana to see what healing skills she had and to learn about the human healer, Toshiro wanted to go over battle strategies, and his own captain Byakuya who did not voice his reasons; which was incredibly worrying. Captain Commander Yamamoto had wanted her brought to Seireitei ASAP once her training with Shuuhei was completed. Shuuhei….Renji let his thoughts wonder to his lover, he wondered how the two of them were doing and if either of them were left alive. He really hadn't planned on locking them down there, but he had to admit that at the time it seemed to be the only way to get them to speak. He knew Shuuhei was jealous and upset at what Renji was asking him to do; he didn't blame him for that he would feel the same if roles were reversed he was simply hoping Shuuhei would grow fond of the girl too. Shuuhei and he had been lovers for quite some time and their love for each other was fierce and loyal, no one got between them; ever. Renji didn't view Ayla as getting between them but merely as an addition, he knew he could come to love them woman and was hoping Shuuhei could as well. Ayla was a treasure in and of herself as an Izanami and when Renji had communicated with his zanpaktou he had discovered she was not one part of a half but rather a WHOLE being, Chimpette had told him the dragon Tstiayuga and her had spoken at great length and found the relationship between their wielders to be mutually beneficial, and not just the killer sex, however Kazeshini was an ass as usual despite the dragon being adamant that he was an integral part of the equation. What on earth did her sword want with both him and Shuu he wondered, what part did they have to play? He didn't have time to think on it too long before the door to the back porch of the shop opened and out came Urahara.

"Oy Renji! You look like you're thinking, could be dangerous for ya!" He smiled widely behind his fan.

"Shove it you pervert!" Renji shot back grinning at his friend, "was just wondering if those two had killed each other yet?"

Urahara let out a small laugh, "they've been down there for what two weeks? Last time I checked on their reiatsu Shuuhei was more relaxed than he's been in a while and Ayla's, well, hers was very confused." Renji frowned at this bit of news, but it was to be expected given the circumstance. Urahara caught his look of concern and smiled "My my…but all is well, I sense her getting stronger and he is training her quite well, I sense their fighting skills becoming more and more compatible. Tell me Renji, what did you find out at your visit?" Urahara sat down next to Renji, all traces of a smile gone. "Tell me, will she have to fight?"

Renji filled his friend in on what he had found out. Ayla was to move to soul society in Seireitei and to train with each captain and vice-captain in order to be able to fight on par and with them in the future. She would also be training with Ichigo as he was considered to be of equal strength to that of a vice-captain and constantly growing stronger. Urahara muttered his understanding and brought up the point of if the girl even wanted to do this and that this would be a lot to ask of her, Renji agreed but there was no way around the fact that he would still have to ask.

"Renji, if she is to fight on the level of a captain then she will need a bankai no?" The blonder man murmured from behind his fan. "I wonder her powers are different what her equivalent of a bankai would be?" Renji looked at him pointedly

"Urahara do you know something I don't?" He asked

"Hmmm. Oh what? Goodness no! I just cannot imagine it is so simple as all that", the man said snapping his fan shut "being similar to our powers I would imagine hers work differently and if so we need to enable her to reach her max power and quickly." Renji frowned at that, he was right no one knew how her powers works and the only people with any kind of idea were locked downstairs.

"Renji! Hey, what are you doing here, thought you were in soul society?!" A warm voice greeted from the door, Renji turned to look at his friend. Ichigo was grinning from ear to ear to see his good friend, his orange hair disheveled and eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I heard from Orihime that you have people locked in the basement man, what sort of nonsense have you gotten yourself into?" He leaned on the doorway. Renji snorted he couldn't fool Ichigo and he didn't want to. Ever since their fight to save Rukia the boy had gotten even stronger and had proved to be a valuable ally, but a more valuable friend to Renji; after all it wasn't just anyone he would trust with Rukia. Renji got up and gave the younger man a quick embrace before sitting back down and gesturing for Ichigo to sit so he could fill him in. When he was done the orange headed man's jaw was open which had Renji laughing and Urahara grimacing.

"Kurosaki" Urahara tittered "please close your mouth it is most unbecoming and may also invite flies in." Ichigo closed his jaw and shook his head in disbelief.

"So what you two morons are telling me is you've locked your lover" he looked at Renji "and your other lover who happens to be a living goddess in the basement together hoping that they will become friends?" Renji shrugged none committaly and Ichigo burst out laughing, "Shit Renji that's rich! You think Shuuhei is going to let it go that easily? Even if he did, which he won't, he would never admit to actually liking her. A happily ever after threesome?" He snorted "Not a chance in hell when you and Shuuhei are involved!" With that he burst into another fit of laughter that was quickly silenced by Renji smacking him in the back of the head.

"Shut up stupid strawberry. You got any better ideas?"

"No," Ichigo panted between breaths rubbing his head "but I certainly don't have any worse ideas than that!" Giggling he walked to the refrigerator. Urahara looked at Renji from behind his fan.

"Renji, you know he is right. You wouldn't want Shuuhei to ask such a thing of you, why do you do it to him?" Renji sighed.

"I know it is wrong of me, but something drew me to her from the moment she almost ran me over. I was shocked she could see me, yet I also felt like I had to be near her. If what Zabimaru says is true and Shuu and I are an integral piece of this puzzle then they need to get along. This is the only way he is going to talk to her at all; maybe they can grow to understand each other through fighting."

Urahara hummed to himself, the red head had a point, sometimes he could be so astute that he older man wondered if maybe he had fooled all of Seireitei into thinking he was stupid on purpose.

Shuuhei and Ayla had been training several weeks; once she awoke from her trance they both got a good night sleep of and had been training every waking moment ever since. Ayla and Shuuhei had talked about their respective chats with their swords; Ayla leaving out the bit Tstiayuga told her about both Renji and Shuuhei being her "mates" and that in time she would become marked by them and them by her; Shuuhei leaving out the part where he helped her give life. Ayla didn't tell the scarred man because she feared what he would say she was well aware he already viewed her in an unfavorable light. Shuuhei partly because he didn't know exactly what it meant and also because he wasn't about to bring it up unless she did. What they had discovered however was Ayla's shikai, or rather shikai's; both incredibly powerful and both needed much training. Her shikai was not like a shinigami's and operated on a different level, she never needed to give a verbal command and could easily switch between the two. Shuuhei had suggested she speak to her sword for more information but the dragon gave her none and instead said when she was ready she would learn.

Shuuhei and Ayla ate quietly together, neither had much to say to the other. Shuuhei had noticed her strength and endurance improving and Ayla as always had thanked the man once training was over for the day, giving him a quick bow and saying arigato senpai. Ayla wanted to get on the man's good side and found herself oddly attracted to him. Renji loved him and she thought that was enough for her to attempt to get along with him, she was still trying to discern if her growing physical attraction was really hers or had something to do with what Tstiayuga had told her.

He didn't think he was much of a senpai, but then he had also been Renji's. He stole a glance at the girl, the light danced on her pale skin in a way that highlighted her cheekbones, even though it was dusk he could clearly see her bright green eyes and they curve of her body. Her dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that tumbled down in such a chaotic way that reminded him of Renji's, he had to resist the urge to lean over and fix it. Her legs were strong and muscular, very well defined and sloped upward into a perfect ass, high and round. There was clear definition where her waist was and her ample breasts were ever so apparent in her profile, he glance upward and noticed her collarbones right under a beautiful swan like neck. Her jawline was strong yet soft, with full lips and high cheekbones it drew attention to her eyes, which right now looked like they were elsewhere. He decided it was about time to take a bath and turn in when he noticed her shaking a little.

"Ayla, let's get cleaned up and head to bed, you look as though you could use a soak in the healing springs; I could use one as well if you'd be so kind to join me?" She looked surprised and he abruptly turned around and headed toward the healing hot spring. Ayla continued to sit for a moment while she pondered his words, she really was cold and would like to be warm and healed; but bathing with Shuuhei? She wished Renji was here to deal with this awkwardness, then blushed as she thought of the two men in the springs with her. Now that sounded like a tempting situation, she resigned herself to her fate and followed her sempai to the springs undressing him with her eyes the whole way.

Upstairs Urahara smiled and fluttered his fan coquettishly. Renji and Ichigo were both terrible at sensing reiatsu but he was not, he felt Shuuhei's slightly excited and cool aura and slowly felt for Ayla's which was burning up with heat. The corner of his mouth twitched into an almost uncontrollable snarl as he tried to hide a small snicker from his two friends. Renji certainly had made the right call in locking those two down there,and he would never let Ichigo forget it; after all it was rare Renji had any good ideas in the first place. Watching his two friends catch up he smiled and fanned himself, he was not unhappy with the life he had chosen for himself after being sentenced to the living world he had good friends all over and had made many new; he just hoped they all survived this calm before the storm.


	13. Marking

**was listening to finger 11 paralyzer while writing this, it def. provided me with some good muse music.**

**as always reviews welcome and appreciated=) esp. on the smut i'm not sure i'm doing it justice!**

Ayla watched Shuuhei remove his clothing, she drank in the sight of this impressive man stark naked before her. His raven hair ending at the nape of his proud neck, slowly sloping into sturdy broad shoulders that became strong arms, she could see the muscles move in his arms as he undressed. His tattoos dancing along his biceps as she studied his tanned frame. His back had scars on it from past battles won and lost that she wanted to reach out and trace with her fingers, surprisingly the twisted, puckered skin only added to the man's beauty. His back was beautifully defined as the slightest movement she could see his muscles dance underneath his tanned skin, she dropped her eyes lower where his back met the top of his rear; and what a rear it was. Ayla never thought herself much of an ass woman but his was enough for her to consider changing her mind, it fit his body perfectly, strong and muscular with a great rounded shape that made her wonder what it be like to grab ahold of it in the throes of lovemaking. She blushed furiously and forced herself to look down at his legs which were lean and lithe but no less muscular, as he moved she saw his calf muscles tighten and contract. The man was all lean muscle and graceful at that, he seemed to glide when he moved and all movements he made were fluid like water. She imagined him wrapping those strong arms around her, holding her while he was inside her.

"Ayla, are you going to get in or just stare at me?" He asked with a smirk. She blushed furiously embarrassed that he caught her checking him out and also realizing now she had to disrobe…in front of him…As if sensing her fear he turned away and she quickly disrobed.

"I forget" he said clearing his throat "that you are not used to a lack of modesty like us shinigami."

"Thank you Shuuhei, I appreciate your consideration, even though I was impolite." She murmured in response. His eyebrows shot up, figuring now was as good a time as any

"Well, you may as well look since we are mates according to our swords." He was amused when her eyes snapped wide open and looked at him with surprise "So your dragon told you as well then? Ayla why did you not tell me you knew?" He asked

"You didn't exactly tell me either. I'm not sure why, no that's wrong. "She took a breath unsure if she should say the truth but deciding it was better than lying "I thought you did not like me and would not be open to the idea, so I tried to fight it. As my affection for you grew I did not know whether it was genuine or rather my powers making me feel a certain way because they wanted it." She looked up at him hesitantly, wishing she could sink lower into the pool as his eyes bored into hers.

"Ayla" he said huskily "I do not have your powers and I am open to the idea." She was certain her mouth was hanging open as she stared into his half lidded lust filled eyes.

"What changed? I thought-"

"I know" he interrupted "that I behaved as though I did not like you. And at first I didn't. I love Renji and he loves me, I thought that was all we needed; so of course when I saw you two together I was upset." She nodded in quiet understanding; she could not blame him there. "Then when he got the idea that we could become a threesome because he felt something for you, that he had room for you in his heart I was upset because I couldn't fill his heart with my love, I felt like I wasn't good enough." A steel glint appeared in his eyes, and as briefly as it appeared his expression softened "Then as I got to know you" he looked at her and cupped her chin with his calloused hand "I understood that I had filled his heart and he had filled mine; you simply made our hearts bigger."

Ayla gasped at this revelation, as Shuuhei's chapped lips came crashing down on hers his hands gently holding her face as his tongue entered her mouth. She opened her mouth to grant him access as his tongue swept in aggressively and unapologetically. She felt his hands trace over her collarbone and down the side of her arms, pulling her up so that they were standing his hands dipped lower to her waist and held her fast against him. She pulled away breaking their kiss

"Shuuhei" she panted "what does this mean?"

"It means I want to try this with both of you." He looked up at her his gaze almost predatory.

"I want you to want this, to know that you could grow to care about me too."

"Ayla" he looked at her directly, eyes sincere "I already do."

That was all she needed to hear, she wanted him to take her willingly unlike last time when she forced herself on him. She sighed and wound her hands around his neck embracing him fully and grabbing a handful of raven hair she leaned against his ear "Make love to me Shuuhei Hisagi, please." She said in a low tone. Any resolve Shuuhei had snapped as he heard her voice, his erection strained against her leg, he wanted to take it slow with her but was unsure he could. He nuzzled against her neck sprinkling small kisses down it to her collarbone which he traced with his tongue, his hand finding a breast to cup while his other hand held her firm to his body. He could feel the heat rolling off them as their tongues danced together, she reached down to stroke his sensitive part stopping only to lightly pinch a nipple. Shuuhei gasped as he felt her hand close around his hard dick, she pushed his with her other hand slowly to the edge of the spring and motioned for him to sit on the edge. Slowly she opened his legs to give her complete access to him he groaned knowing what was going to happen as she lowered her mouth to his length, never once breaking eye contact.

"Gods you are fucking sexy" he muttered, barely able to get the words out as her mouth descended on him enveloping all of him. She looked up at him with lusty emerald green eyes, her hair wet and sticking to her neck as her head went up and down, he felt her tongue swirl around him and lightly flick the underside of his head. He shuddered as she hit that sensitive spot only to plunder the delicate slit which was now weeping for release. He tangled his hands in her hair careful to not pull too hard as she worked her other hands rolling his balls around and every now and then tugging at them gently. He moaned it was all he could do to keep from coming. Abruptly she stopped and with a wicked smirk glancing up at him.

"I think its my turn now isn't it?" He grinned it certainly was. He traded spots with her as she laid down on the edge. He hitched her legs onto his shoulder as he buried his face in her most private parts. His tongue darted out tasting her briefly, there wasn't much to taste as they had been standing in a hot springs but he got a sense of slightly tangy and sweet. He nuzzled his way in further using his hands to spread her heat, gods she was impressive. She moaned and bucked her hips toward his mouth, she was completely shaved which made it easier for him to see and appreciate her womanhood. She was tight and pink; her skin rippled just the way a woman's should with her clit standing out against the otherwise flat terrain. He felt his dick weep at the thought of being buried in that. He gently pushed one finger in and making the come hither motion searched for her g-spot, he knew he had hit it when a strangled moan was ripped from her throat. Lowering himself back down he continued to greedily lick her clit as his finger inside her played with her pleasure spot. Ayla didn't think she could take it anymore her legs were shaking and she wanted to be filled now.

"Shuu, please, now" she barely got out before she found herself swept into his arms her legs locked around his waist.

"Brace yourself on my shoulders babe." Ayla did as instructed placing her hands on his shoulders and using them to hold her weight up and he cupped her ass and spread her open lowering her slowly onto his length. She hissed as she felt his head enter her, and moaned in pleasure as the rest of him followed; they started a leisurely rhythm he lifted her up and down as she rolled her hips onto him. His mouth latched onto her neck biting and sucking as she threw her head back in pleasure. She wanted this man, all of him to know her inside and out, body and soul she, she loved him! The realization exploded inside her already pounding head and she felt herself cry out as she hugged herself closer to him and rolled her hips harder into him, willing him to cum. Shuuhei thrust harder and harder he knew it would be any moment for her but he wanted to see her when they came, look into her eyes. He laid her down on the edge of the spring crawling on top of her he gently kissed her "let me see you Ayla." She nodded and locked her lips onto him winding her legs around his waist. He found her entrance with his hand and began thrusting without every breaking their lip contact. He felt something uncoil in his stomach as he buried himself in her moist, pink heat; he knew he was going to cum any minute. Ayla sensing this wrapped her legs tighter and anchored herself to him with her hands on his ass. She looked right into his gray eyes "Cum for me Shuu, cum with me." It drove him over the edge his thrusts took on their own delicious violence as he gave himself to his desire for this woman under him. She screamed in pleasure as their pace quickened both losing themselves in their need for each other, Ayla felt herself on the precipice of orgasm as Shuuhei rammed her G-spot again and again. She arched her back allowing him to drive into her body deeper and she felt her muscles clench as she reached her peak and exploded seeing white she turned her head to the side where his arm was holding him up and bit down pulsing her reaitsu into his skin. Shuuhei felt her muscles stroke him from the inside and he knew she was coming, he picked up his pace as he felt himself at the edge, with a howl he emptied his seed deep inside her his dick pumping as her muscles caressed him, his mouth found her neck and bit down hard, she moaned in pleasure as he pushed his energy into his bite. Exhausted they lay intertwined in sweat, Shuuhei deep inside her still they lay caressing each other.

Upstairs Urahara hadn't been the only one to notice resitsu gone wild, even Ichigo and Renji had noticed it however both of those imbeciles chalked it up to those two training; Urahara knew better. The reaitsu had spiked and scared Renji so much he had dropped his cup; Ichigo's eyes had flown wide open as he took in the raw power. Very impressive indeed the shop keeper thought, he fluttered his fan at Renji and muttered "My my, it seems those two are making some great progress in their _training_."


	14. Prelude to training

**Let me just contain my excitement *not that I can*, the talented fuusunshine has approached me and wants to draw my characters! Thank you so much I am very flattered at this request and love that you love my writing enough to make it come to life. You can view her drawings on deviant art under her name fuusunshine she is quite talented! **

Ayla sat on the back deck of Shuuhei and Renji's quarters sipping her coffee. Their place was a simple one; the floor plan had the rooms all open, basically like a giant one room flat. The kitchen was in the middle with the bedroom and bathroom on one side then the living/entertaining area and another bathroom on that side. What Ayla had come to like most was the deck where she now sat, she had a great view and most mornings the men could find her out there drinking coffee or speaking with her zanpaktou. It was a beautiful, crisp fall day, and although things had happened to fast she couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it. She missed her friends of course, and wanted to tell them what was going on but it was better for all if she simply disappeared, she hadn't had that many close friends anyway; she tended to alienate herself from people as she did not like to get close to people and to care for them it only caused pain. They had packed up her things and moved to Seireitei after Renji had come to get her and Shuuhei from training, she smiled as she remembered his shock at finding them.

**Flashback**

They had been training hard, both covered in sweat and panting. As usual Shuuhei had pushed her to her limit and she had been forced to release her first form while fighting him. He had her pinned against a rock, holding his sword to her throat, she knew she had lost. Giving her a light kiss on the lips he leapt away, "maybe we can get you to release the next form soon."

Renji had of course found them happily chatting and laying on the ground in each other's arms, covered in sweat and clothing torn to shreds. As soon as the pair saw him Shuuhei got up and went toward him, Ayla hung back out of respect for their relationship as the two men shared a passionate kiss.

"I missed you Shuu" Renji murmured running his hands through the dark hair.

"I missed you too babe" Shuuhei had said between kisses. Once the men were done pawing each other they sat down with Ayla. Renji had filled them in on the happenings at soul society and of what the 13 court squads were planning in regards to Aizen. He spoke of the plan to move Ayla there; she was upset but had accepted that eventually it was what needed to happen. Renji mentioned they looked much more at ease with each other and was shocked when Ayla reached over to Shuuhei and cupping the side of his face gently pulled him in for a kiss, he saw their mouths part and their tongues dance, Shuuhei's arm snaked around her back as he leaned into the kiss, Ayla groaned against his mouth.

"Holy shit that's hot!" Renji had declared, and then pumping his fist in the air proceeded to whoop and holler about how he had the hottest boy and girl friend ever. Then lowering himself back down looked at them with an evil glint in his eye.

"So, when do I get to join in?" Shuuhei had responded by kissing him then pulling back and guiding Ayla to kiss him as well. Ayla sighed as she felt Renji's lips against hers, she felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair it would be so easy to lose control right now; but she knew they had things to do soon enough she would have both men to herself. She had pulled away and nodded to Shuuhei who explained to Renji what he had told Ayla. They both caught Renji's eyes misting over slightly as he declared

"That is SO beautiful Shuu, I had no idea felt that way about me!" He fake sniffled putting his arms around both of them declaring "my heart is so full right now, I can't believe how much I care for you both I am so lucky!" Kissing them each on the side of the head he got up and started whooping and dancing, Ayla and Shuuhei barely managed to hear him saying something about Ichigo will never live this down before they went upstairs after him.

Ichigo, Kon, Urahara and Rukia were hanging about, Kon yelling nii-chan and repeatedly launching himself at Rukia's chest only to receive a fist to the face. Ichico was taking the scene like this was a normal everyday occurrence as Urahara fanned himself smiling. Renji immediately went over to the orange haired teen and pointed at where Shuuhei and Aylas fingers were intertwined the teen rolled his eyes and said

"So, the one-time one of your stupid ideas works out, every other time it what?"

"Blows up in his face" Rukia offered helpfully, still blocking Kon from jumping on her cleavage. Urahara tittered behind his fan and Tessai came out bearing tea. Ayla sat down with the rest of them as introductions were made, she found herself drawn to Ichigo, not sexually, but there seemed to be more to the boy and she had already heard a lot from Shuuhei. She was very intrigued and was itching to train with him to hear his story and learn, she felt the power rolling off him and reached out with her reaitsu to test it, she connected and he looked at her smiling gently and she felt his twine with hers in a gesture of friendship. She smiled at him and gave a brief nod that he seemed to understand, this young man would be a good friend to have. Over the next few days everyone helped Ayla pack up, and they had entered the gate for what she would soon call home.

They had arrived and been greeted with what she thought was a little bit too much fanfare. Jidanbou had opened the gates and on either side there was a row of shinigami. Renji pointed out that to the right was his squad 6 with his captain next to the entrance. Renji explained his captain was Rukia's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki and on the left was squad 9 for Shuuhei, the rest were also lined up screaming and cheering. They entered and both men took ahold of her hand to give it a quick squeeze and not letting go led her into her future.

**Current day**

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Renji and smiled at him, her dimples making him melt a bit inside. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her mouth "ugh, coffee breath" he said wrinkling his nose. She laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like it Ayla? Really, be honest are you doing ok?" He asked

She bit her bottom lip "to be honest yes and no. It's a sudden change, and I understand it's necessary but it is an awful lot to take in. I do miss the few friends I had but" she gave him a small smile "I am looking forward to making more."

"You will, everyone is anxious to meet you, I keep having to beat them back with a stick, although Yumi is pretty insistent he sit down with you sometime soon. I swear that prissy little shit." He said with a good natured roll of his eyes.

Ayla had meet Yumi only briefly, the very feminine yet fierce man had proclaimed her a beauty to rival his own which made the room silent and heads turning to gape at him. Apparently Yumi was the most beautiful thing ever or so he said and to admit someone rivaled his degree of beauty, well it even had Renji speechless. She smiled

"I would like to talk to Yumi more, he seems nice enough Ren"

"Just don't you let him put any feathers or shit on you ok?" she nodded in agreement. The feathers looked good on Yumi but she highly doubted she could much less wanted to pull them off.

"I am scared though. I feel like everyone has high expectations of me, what if I let them down?" she said hesitantly.

"You won't most of them can feel your power and everyone wants to help you master it, really it's a honor to assist you for all of us."

"Why? It's not a big deal, just helping someone control power right?"

"Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously "no one here's ever seen a full on living goddess much less had the chance to help them train!"

"Shuu's seen an Izanagi!" she protested

"Right, but he was part of a whole, which is still a big deal, but you…a being like you is almost unheard of." Renji tried to explain patiently.

"I don't feel like a goddess Renji. I just feel like a normal girl." She said bluntly

"Then" he said, his mouth turning up at one side in a feral gaze "let me take you inside and show you what a goddess is!" He quickly got up and pulling her out of her chair lifted her into his arms, both of them laughing the whole way.

That's how Shuuhei found them, tangled in the bed sheets in each other's arms the house smelling of sex. He smirked, normally he would have been jealous but the sight of them asleep together somehow touched his heart; and it swelled knowing that both of these incredible people were his. He stepped into the kitchen rooting around in the cupboards for something to make, Renji was a bad cook and Ayla was worse so it was up to him to keep the trio fed; Ayla and Renji were to keep things clean and do laundry an arrangement that worked out fine for all. He heard a moan from the bedroom and looked up and saw Renji looking at him with a shine to his eyes, Renji was sex on legs with his fiery hair and personality to match the ,loud mouthed brash vice-captain had a distinct softer side only a few saw; and even fewer knew the hard headed vice-captain would do anything to protect those he truly loved Shuuhei being one of those. Renji slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake the girl and came toward Shuuhei, his hips slowly undulating his strides sure and confident, his crimson hair hanging down past his shoulders he moved slowly, languidly, fluidly until he was even with Shuuhei.

"Like somethin' you see Shuu?"

Shuuhei smirked "I might, what if I did?"

"Then" Renji said slowly kissing the man "I would say to come and get it."

Shuuhei slowly dropped to his knees and took Renji into his mouth, groaning at the taste of Renji and Ayla mixed as one he felt himself growing hard and wanting to feel himself filled by Renji, he continued to suck as he felt Renji's hand move from his head and heard the sounds of something being poured….he glanced at counter…vegetable oil?! That man, he rolled his eyes, well it would do and no one wanted to break contact and get lube. Shuuhei lifted his eyes to Renji and almost came, Renji looked amazing, his red hair framed his lust filled face, his burgundy eyes full of love as his hips slowly moved in and out of Shuuhei's mouth, his tattoos slowly moving with his body. Shuuhei stood up unable to take anymore he wanted Renji in him now.

"Ren, please" he whimpered.

"No Shuu, not without preparation" he whispered as he lifted the man onto the counter lifting his robes and slowly slid a finger inside his entrance. Shuuhei gasped with pleasure as Renji's fingers toyed with his sweet spot, another then another finger slipped in and had Shuuhei writhing and gasping he couldn't take it anymore. His erection was rock hard he was sure it was going to explode if he didn't find release soon.

"Ready?" Renji asked breathless, Shuuhei could only nod. He felt Renji's head enter him and groaned as in one quick snap of his hips Renji was fully encased in his body. Shuuhei's legs twined around Renji's waist as his hips rocked up meet his lovers, he braced himself against the counter, and head flung back mouth open panting as Renji continued the assault on his prostate. Renji's breathing became ragged as he pumped in and out of his lover; just then Shuuhei felt incredible warmth enclose his rock hard length and looking down saw a head of chocolate brown hair. Ayla looked up and gave him as much of a grin as she could with her mouth full of his cock. Shuuhei let out an animalistic groan at how hot this was and rolled his hips into the girl's mouth as she sucked him hard, swallowing his dick down her throat so he felt her muscles tighten around him. Renji saw what was going on and pulled Shuuhei in for a kiss with his other hand on Ayla's head, he gently tugged her hair and pulled her from his lover's cock to kiss her on the mouth while Shuuhei watched as he thrust into him. He pulled out of his lover "bedroom, now!" he almost snarled.

Ayla hadn't really meant to interrupt but it was so damn hot to see those two men together and making those noises. She hadn't been able to resist, hell she couldn't resist them when they were apart and she damn sure couldn't when they were together. She saw an evil twinkle in both of their eyes as Renji commanded that they go to the bedroom. He pushed Ayla down on her back and smirked as he pushed her legs apart and began aggressively licking her clit delving his fingers into her, she moaned and twisted her hips

"I'd say she's more than ready "he said looking back at Shuuhei. Shuuhei nodded and slicked himself up with some lube,he flipped Ayla over onto her knees positioning himself at her opening, and then slowly dipped his fingers down into her and pulling them out licked them slowly

"You taste so fucking good Ayla" he half groaned as he entered her fully she moaned and rolled her hips to him. She felt Shuuhei's arms right underneath her hipbones holding her backside flush with his groin and felt him lean over so that he was almost in the same position she was. Turning her head slightly she saw a flash of crimson behind Shuuhei and saw as he gasped when Renji entered him from behind. She moaned as she felt Shuuhei brace himself and felt Renji's arms on her hips snapping her into Shuuhei and in turn snapping them together, she felt hands on her breasts pinching her nipples, hands in her hair gently tugging and pulling she moaned it was pleasure overload. Renji grinned he loved this, he had one hand on the girls hip setting the pace as he plunged into Shuuhei hitting the man's prostate and making him scream while forcing Shuuhei deeper into Ayla, his other hand was fisting Ayla's hair, tugging gently as she threw her head back and forth screaming in pleasure. Shuuhei had never experienced this much intense pleasure, Renji thrusting behind him and the tight warmth he was enveloped in, one hand roughly grabbed Ayla's breast and the other anchored himself onto the bed as he held on for dear life for the quite literal ride. Ayla rolled her hips and arched her back feeling her orgasm near, her cries getting more insistent

"Please, god please I'm going to come. Fuck Shu….Ren" she cried out both of their names as she clamped down on Shuuhei's length riding out her orgasm and bucking her hips impaling herself as far as she could on the man, feeling her caress his hardnes he spilled his seed deep inside of her screaming her name and forcing himself as deep in her as he could go, Renji came at the same time as Shuuhei, just seeing and hearing the other two as Shuuhei's orgasm overtook and he began manically thrusting into the girl writhing underneath him. Feeling himself cum Renji let out a feral moan and shuddered as his hot seed shot into Shuuhei. They all disconnected slowly, Shuuhei feeling the dribble of cum on his thigh, he left and went to the shower where he noticed he had her cum all over his dick and smiled. Ayla was exhausted Renji and her had gone at it and now this. Renji lay down next to her her stroking her sweaty hair gently, she turned towards him and he gave her a gentle kiss

"That was…incredible" she said "I've never done anything like it."

He smiled "there's more where that came from."

Shuuhei poked his head out from the bathroom "are you two coming or what? I gotta cook dinner or you'll be bitching about being hungry. So you can shower now or later but I'm getting in."

Ayla yawned and looked at Renji, she snuggled deeper and felt him laugh "sorry babe I think the little one's tired we'll shower later."

"Suit yourselves" was the reply from the bathroom as the water kicked on. They laid in comfortable silence Renji's hands running through her hair and she listened to his heartbeat while Shuuhei cleaned up and cooked a quick meal. They ate and chatted, Ayla was to start training with the captains the next day and was understandably nervous, they told her what they could about the different captains and assured her she would be fine. Renji knew his captain wouldn't go easy on her, but that was how they all were and in a way maybe it would help her discover more of her powers. Ayla spoke to her sword for a while regarding the next day and the two men spoke of what they thought would happen. Around midnight everyone was tired enough to go to bed as Ayla snuggled down between the two men the three of them a tangle of limbs and heartbeats she smiled to herself and let her dreams take her where they would.

**Readers I need your help! I will devote 4 chappies to her training 3 will be reader picked! So this means I need to know the 3 captains you would want to see her train with, the 3 with the most votes with each get a chapter regarding her training with them. I will keep the poll open until Fri 4/26/2013 when I get up next sat. I will start on the training chapters=) I can't wait to see who you lovelies pick! 3**


	15. Shunsui

**YAY time for some training, I am still not 100% better but wanted to start writing these asap! So if it's a bit cracky I apologize I really did try to channel some Shunsui**

**Ayla VS Shunsui Kyoraku**

The early morning breeze ruffled her hair as she stood waiting for the captain to appear. Renji and Shuuhei had told her the captain was a pervert and drank too much but was a skilled fighter, the second son of a noble house, one of the first captains to be placed in the Gotei 13 and trained by Yamamoto soutaichou himself. Shuuhei had told her he had a very strong sense of justice as it was he and Utitake who assisted in saving Rukia from death. She wondered what to expect from this man, he was already late, he clearly didn't value being on time. She felt movement behind her; jumping back she parried the sword that had so nearly sliced her back open.

"Very good" came a low voice, she turned and saw a man stepping out of the shadows some distance off. He brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail; several days of stubble were on his chin, his face hooded by a straw hat, he strode forward his pink flowered kimono ruffling.

"Shunsui" she breathed "that was a dirty trick."

"Dirty as it may be, it cannot be helped; my Katen Kyokotsu likes to play games. Some honest, some not, and what will you do if an enemy attacks in a less than favorable manner hhmm?" He leaned against a post lazily; she supposed the man had a point.

"I see, shall we play a game then Shunsui taichou?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you ask your sword? I will do my best to catch on quickly" she unsheathed her sword. "Awaken Tstiayuga" the sword elongated and changed into a simple silver sickle, what stunned Shunsui was Ayla, as the sword changed he noticed a pair of dark black horns cropping up on either side of her head; instead of pointing upward the horns pointed straight back, her nails became slightly longer and also turned black, catching the sunlight and gleaming as she gripped her sword.

"Bushogoma" he said simply, Ayla felt the wind pick up quickly, she tightened her grip on her sword, the air began spiraling around them enveloping her

"Breathe Tstiayuga" her reaitsu surged, her eyes went blank and turned to the ghostly green with no pupils. She heaved her sickle down, the silver catching the sunlight as she sliced through the oncoming tornado.

"Takaoni" she heard above her and saw Shunsui bearing down on her quickly, she raised her sickle to meet his blade, he was strong, she could sense that she pushed against his blade and jumped back.

"Doragonburesu" she said, she faced her hand toward him and opened her palm. A gust of wind knocked the man backwards as she shot a blast at him, closing her palm she flicked her wrist toward her and with a snap the man was yanked forward, over her head as the air threw him. He righted himself quickly, but she noticed he was sweating a bit. He looked into her eyes and his widened, she truly was something to behold, her long hair fluttering behind her as she stood ready to strike again, her eyes were bright green and her pupils had disappeared; he realized of course this was only the tip of her power and such power. Her attack had thrown him far, but what was more disturbing to him was the power he felt in it, he could do nothing to stop it simply counter and recover the best he could. Her instincts were spot on, even the most practiced shinigami's still fell for his shadow tricks, yet she felt it.

"Doragonburesu" she repeated again, this time keeping her palm open, turning her hand over so her palm faced the sky and slowly raising the man up. She sped toward him, ready to attack her reiatsu flaring as she bore down on him, their swords clashed loudly when they met, her pupiless eyes meeting his surprised ones, she felt stronger this time.

"Surely you didn't think I'd use all my power in the first attack?" She said smiling down at him, she stepped back quickly and sliced at him, he was barely able to dodge.

It went on for a bit, Hanatarou keeping watch over them in case he was needed. Shunsui was shocked with her abilities, with her Doragonburesu she could control wind, and bend it to her will to attack with just one hand. It left the enemy little room to defend against, and this was just her first attack. Panting Shunsui sat down

"Ayla, I think that's enough for today, you are very powerful that is to be sure." The woman sheathed her sword, her eyes returning to normal and her horns disappearing. "Can you tell me about these physical changes I see when you are using your powers?"

"To be honest, I am not quite sure, I know they get more severe, Renji and Shuuhei are the only ones who have seen them though. I figured maybe as I train more they will come out. I don't feel any different and nothing changes, what did you see?"

"Why don't we speak over some sake" the older man asked, "I could use a drink and some pretty company."

"Shuu was right, you really are a pervert."

"Now now, is that any way to talk to someone who's been your training partner?" He grinned broadly under his hat.

"When they are a pervert yes, but you didn't hear me say no did you?" She gave him a winning smile "sake does sound good, and I will happily answer any questions you may have."

They arrived at 8th division headquarters, Nanao politely introducing herself and bringing them sake as they sat on the rooftop and talked, she did give Shunsui the stink eye but the man just ignored it. She told the kind captain of her encounter with Renji and how she first met the two male shinigami who were the only two witnesses to her more in depth form. The captain kept quiet mostly listening, he could recognize this was someone he would need to pay attention to, he wondered if Utitake would be able to help her, the soft spoken white haired captain was not only his best friend but also a former classmate, both students under Yamamoto and both the 2 oldest Gotei 13 captains. Utitake suffered from an illness that caused him to cough up blood and left him weakened at times but he was a master at reiatsu manipulation, perhaps he could help the girl gain better control.

"Ayla, what was your life like in the living world? What did you do there?" He asked softly, he wanted to know more, but knew that the subject may be tough for the girl. He didn't miss the faraway look in her eyes when she spoke.

"Funny you should ask, no one else has, I think they are too scared" she looked into her cup. "I was a nurse; a healer my parents were killed when I graduated from college by something awful" he saw her visibly shudder "the only name I remember is Aizen." She saw the captains eyes widen.

"Aizen? Was he there?" She nodded, "that's interesting" he said taking a sip of his sake.

"Why?"

"They boys didn't tell you? Aizen has betrayed all of soul society. We are preparing for war, but if what you say is true and 4 years ago he was attacking you, this would mean he was doing so while he was still a shinigami." She gasped.

"Why would he want me?!"

"Girl, do you not know the powers you possess? He was already powerful yes, but with you he could attain the power of a God."

"_Like I would have let that happen" Tstiayuga growled in her head "he couldn't get to you then and he won't get to you now. I will not allow it."_

She looked at Shunsui "my dragon says she will not allow it."

"Already speaking telepathically are you? This is good."

"Shunsui, is this why you need me, to fight him?"

"In a way yes Ayla, but even if we didn't we would want to assist you in controlling your powers."

She looked at the man evenly "I want to fight him. I saw him murder my parents. Get up; we're going to train more." She put her cup down and strode toward the training fields calling on her power as she went. Shunsui sighed and scratched his head, she was wasting perfectly good sake, and he quickly downed the rest of the bottle then hurried to catch her. Aizen had murdered her parents, no doubt to get to her he mused, she wasn't going to down easy and there would be hell to pay for Aizen once the girl realized her full potential, he only hoped they could help her reach it before the war.

**Doragonburesuà Dragon's Breath in Japanese**


	16. Ayla vs Toshiro a 3rd release!

Ayla wasn't expecting what she saw waiting for her at 10th division training grounds, Matsumoto was laying in the center of the arena with an annoyed child kicking at her telling her to get up.

"Uhmm Matusmoto?"

The woman rolled over onto her stomach "ooohh Ayla you're here" she waved happily "come have some sake!"

Ayla sighed, and she thought Shunsui had a drinking problem.

"Matsumoto…get…up." The kid said through gritted teeth.

"Hey kid" Ayla said "should you really be ordering a vice-captain around?" The kid turned towards her, turquoise eyes starting coldly at her underneath, it was then she noticed he was wearing a captain's uniform.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you captain Toshiro?" She thought she saw his eye twitch slightly at the use of his name.

"Yes, I will be training with you today once we get this issue" he gestured to the giggling Matsumoto "taken care of." He gestured to Hanatarou

"can you take her to the office? She's only going to get into the way like this." The dark headed man nodded his assent

"Yes Hitsugaya taichou, please do not start training until I return."

The healer was quick, after returning from his errand the training began. Ayla unleashed her sword; her first form was no match against the small captain, his ice trumping her air easily. In vain she continued to command her sword using air trying to think of a way around his ice, but it was impossible. He jumped back

"wondering why you can't do anything against me?"

"Yes, you are one tough opponent, I understand that. Does it have to do with water in the atmosphere?"

The captain nodded "Shunsui told me of your ability from when he fought you a few days ago. That is why when I use my Tensō Jūrin it allows me to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. My ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai."

Ayla grinned "so what your telling me is that your about to put the pressure on, see if I can level up right?" She thought she saw a smirk on his face.

"That's right; get ready Ayla…Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Ayla stood stupefied as she watched the transformation. She watched as ice flowed from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, where the ice formed into in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, the hilt also changed from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continued forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice formed down his left arm and encased his hand, which ended in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet became encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, and they also end in claws. Lastly three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. She sucked in a breath, his form was magnificent truly a sight to behold. She held her sword at the ready, this captain wasn't lazy like Shunsui she couldn't expect him to get tired and offer her sake. His sword hit her like a freight train and she was pushed back, he slashed at her and she dodged just in time.

"Shit" she muttered, but she wasn't ready for him to shun po behid her and cut her down. With a scream she fell to the ground, she felt her blood trickling down her side as she spiraled downward slamming into the ground with a deafening thud. Hanatarou ran towards her,

"no" she snarled "I can't have you healing me, I won't get stronger that way." Toshiro touched down near her.

"You are stronger than I thought, you are correct you won't get stronger unless you are pushed" the small captain said.

Renji and Shuuhei had come to watch and were now standing beside Hanatarou, nervous but knowing Ayla had more power, power they had seen and felt. Elbowing Shuuhei in the ribs Renji leaned over

"that's a pretty badass girl we have there isn't it?" He said, his voice full of pride.

"You know she's only going to get more badass right? We've seen more of her power than anyone and I somehow doubt that was the extent of it." Shuuhei exhaled, "I suppose we ought to get back to work, we've been watching them for a while we can hear it from Ayla later tonight." Renji nodded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek turning to Hanatarou he said

"watch out for her OK, we know she's more than capable but we still worry. We're counting on you." The shy man nodded his face serious.

"Sennen Hyoro!" Ayla found herself and the tiny captain surrounded by giant ice pillars. He turned his sword slightly and the pillars raced toward Ayla surrounding her and shutting her in. FUCK she thought, remind me not to ever ever ever judge someone on their height again. She swung the sword towards them furiously, not even making a dent.

"Doragonburesu!" She fired shots again and again trying to infiltrate the ice; every time the air got close it turned to ice and became part of the pillar. NO! NO! NO! She thought as she hacked away meaninglessly at the ice. This can't be it, this won't be it, I have to fight Aizen, and I HAVE to defeat him! He took everything from me. He… She sank to the ground, her face in her hands her mind spinning.

Toshiro landed next to Hanatarou, the dark headed man looked at him nervously.

"Will she be ok taichou?"

"I think so. She can't get out of there unless I let her out or she breaks out; which she can't do with her current state. "

"Will it be long taichou?"

"I hope not Hanatarou, I really hope not."

Ayla was on the ground re living her all too real nightmare for the first time in months. Ever since she had arrived at soul society, not even before then with the two men her nightmares of Aizen and her parents had stopped. She had found some measure of peace, now unable to even beat the small captain when he wasn't even putting out maximum power she would surely have no chance of beating Aizen.

_Come to me Ayla, sit with me._

_She entered her mind, the scent of orange blossoms surrounding her, her landscape surprisingly clear. Tstiayuga was sitting next to the koi pond, the water a brilliant sparkling blue, around the dragon was a field of orange trees and green rolling mountains. She breathed the heady scent in, it was beautiful. _

_Ayla, do you forget why you fight?_

_No, I don't, I am not strong. The dragon made a noise that sounded like a hmpf noise. _

_You are plenty strong, you have to relinquish control, I will not take over but you must ask for my help. If you do not ask me I do not know to give._

_How do I ask?_

_Talk to me, how we communicate telepathically needs some work but all you need do is reach for me in your head._

_So just ask for you? The rest we work out later?_

_The dragon smiled a toothy grin at her, now you're getting it. Go back and call for me._

_Ayla found herself returned to her body, seeing through her own eyes and back inside the ice pillars. _

_Tstiayuga can you hear me?_

_Yes, I hear you, tell me child what do you need?_

_I need you, lend me your strength, help me defend those I love and avenge my family!_

_She could have sworn she heard the dragon laughing._

Her body felt like it was on fire, she screamed as she felt her back rip open felt her power surge forward, she gripped her sword as words tore through her mind.

"Chikyu o funsai!" she screamed.

Toshiro turned around as he heard the pillars shattering

"Holy shit" he breathed in as he took in the woman standing before him. Her chocolate hair flowing with the wind, green eyes seeing through him to his soul; her horns gleaming in the sunlight and her wings bursting from her back stretched to their full capacity emerald green, she clutched her sword in her hand but it was no longer a sword it was a giant sickle. It was larger than even Ichigo's sword green at the tip and fading to black at the handle his eyes widened at the inscription on the blade "one sword to protect them all." She was magnificent, truly.

He walked towards her "is this new Ayla?" She nodded

"Excellent, let's start trying to harness this power, this new release."

The two worked from morning till dinner time with Matsumoto continually coming out and asking if they wanted sake. She noticed the small captains eyebrow twitching whenever he got annoyed with his big breasted counterpart, despite all her flaws the two seemed to have a fondness between them. With Tstiayuga's guidance and Toshiro's patience she was able to master her next form. The dragon stayed in her mind where Ayla worked to communicate with her telepathically while relaying what she was told to Toshiro in order to help her master it. This form was a power that was able to utilize the earth, similar to her ability to manipulate the air. As she and Toshiro worked she became more able to fluidly switch from her air to earth element. His ice could trap her initials attacks as she broke up bits of the ground and surrounding area and molded it into spears, arrows, etc. However she could easily break up his attacked and eventually she was able to sharpen the earth so that it could pierce his ice. Her most deadly attack in this form was Makikomu chikyū where she would cut a circle around her opponent on the ground with air, at the command the ground would shake and liquefy becoming something akin to a sinkhole. As the enemy was pulled down the sides surrounding the hole closed up over top of them essentially engulfing them completely, if the enemy couldn't break free they would perish; the only ways out were to bust out or for Ayla to call it off. Toshiro shuddered that was one nasty power , he was glad she was on their side.

"Oy Ayla!" Renji trotted up and planted a kiss on the womans forehead. She responded by batting him away like a fly with one wing. The red head looked wounded as he scratched his head

"hey, it's time for dinner c'mon Shuu's making a huge meal since you've been training all day you have to be hungry." He turned to Toshiro "you too taichou he's making enough he figured you two would be famished." As if on cue the small man's stomach let out a rumble that was louder than Renji, Ayla looked to the sky, they had forgotten what time it was they had been so immersed in their training.

_Tstiayuga…._

_Yes, go eat, go be with your shinigami you have done well today I am very proud. _

_Thank you, for showing me._

_Ayla, you are truly worthy to wield my power. Now go._

Her face broke out into a huge grin and she sheathed her sword and returned to normal.

"I am pretty hungry and Tstiayuga said to go eat, Hitsugaya taichou, please join us!" She said, taking Renji's preoffered arm, the small captain nodded and followed.

It was a great dinner; Toshiro filled the other two men in on her performance and latest form. Renji's jaw hung open at the description of her scary abilities then grinned demanding that he wanted to fight her now. Shuuhei rolled his eyes, but got up quickly and came back with a wrapped present.

"Whats this?"

"Just a little something I made for you. I hope you like it" he blushed and scooted the box closer to her. She tore off the paper and opened it

"Oh Shuuhei!" Inside the box was a simple white tank top emblazoned with the number 69 in the center and a perfect copy of Renji's tribal tattoos down the sides, she hugged it to her chest.

"Oh Shuu! I LOVE it, thank you!" He blushed

"Renji helped too, he let me trace his tattoos." She got up and gave both of the huge kisses on the mouth.

After supper had been cleared, thank you's and goodbye's had been said to the white haired captain she snuggled down in bed, Renji pulling the covers over her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Sleep well babe, you did great today."

Shuuhei was waiting in the living area, Renji laid down beside him his head on the dark haired mans lap, Shuuhei's fingers immediately entwining themselves in his hair.

"We really are lucky Renji, instead of having just one person we love we each have two; and each other."

The red head made a noise of agreement "she really is something, she may just save us all."

**_HUGE thanks to fuusunshine for drawing Ayla to see her visit _**

art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0

**Chikyu o funsai****à****shatter the earth**

**Makikomu chikyu****à**** engulf the earth.**


	17. Ayla vs Byakuya

**To see the lovely and talented fuusunshine's rendering of Ayla please visit**

** art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0**

**be sure to check out her other work as well. very talented lady!**

Out of all the captains she had gone up against this one had her most nervous out of all of them. Maybe it was because she had the most information on his or because he seemed the most intimidating. Kenpachi was easy to understand, he was scary as hell, but he was straightforward from what Renji had told her Byakuya was going to be so much worse. She knew he respected his captain a great deal but also knew he was a man of nobility, arrogant, cold, withdrawn and one of the strongest among the captains, possibly the strongest. The only reason no one knew if he, Utitake or Shunsui was stronger was because Shunsui was drunk and sleeping most of the time and Utitake was constantly sick, so one could say he was the strongest for sure but most had a suspicion he was. She had caught a glimpse of the captain when they had first arrived in Seireitei but she hadn't had a chance to really see him since. She studied his tall figure as she approached the training grounds for squad 6, his captain's robe blowing in the breeze, face solemn and grey eyes seeing everything. She saw the ornaments in his hair as Renji had explained to her denoted his nobility. He was beautiful, so beautiful she thought he could easily be mistaken for a female with his fine features, gently curved mouth and sloping cheekbones.

"Ayla, welcome to squad 6." He said simply, and turned, she immediately followed him.

"Thank you Kuchiki taichou" she murmured, the man simply didn't walk he was gliding. His refinement and noble bearing present in his every step.

"I hope Ayla that you won't give me as much trouble as vice captain Abarai?" He queried with a raise of one brow.

"I will endeavor not to sir." Wow, this guy was intense. And what did he mean by trouble? Well, with how Renji was and how his captain was there was probably a lot of trouble. She could see the two butting heads constantly.

"Shall we begin?" his eyes looked directly into hers and she almost forgot to breath, he was imposing. This calm, collected manner all serious even to his peers. What had he been through that he needed to put up such an exterior she wondered.

"Yes, lets" she barely got out.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Ayla watched as his sword dissipated into small slender cherry blossom looking blades. Sensing there were dangerous she called upon her sword to Breathe. The petals raced toward her, she knew from Renji they would cut her she held her hand out

"Doragonburesu" she motioned in a circle as to surround herself with air to deflect the blades. Byakuya pressed harder against her, his blades straining the air trying to get through. She gritted her teeth hell he was strong!

_You are still stronger than he. Tstiayuga spoke gently._

She didn't think that was possible, she closed her eyes and drew upon her strength to repel his attacks, with a yell she encompassed all of his blades and moved her hands to send them crashing down onto him. He moved out of the way with a quick shun po and looked up toward the sky where she was panting.

"That is good. Let's try that again Ayla." And he launched another attack at her. Senbonzakura's petals flew at her for several more hours as she deflected and then aimed them at her attacker. Becoming more and more proficient in doing so as time wore on, she realized of course that this meant any similar attacks she could deflect in this manner.

She joined the captain on the ground when the sun was high in the sky.

"Come" he said "take tea and lunch with myself and Abarai." Ayla smiled she was all too glad to see Renji. He greeted her with a chaste kiss and settled onto the cushion beside her and across from Byakuya. He two men chatted about the goings on in Seireitei and the damned women's shinigami association that apparently asked for an interview with Ayla. Curious she asked about the association and Renji huffed that they were all stalkers and took pictures of the men. Ayla pointed out that with all the eye candy running around she couldn't blame them, and she thought she saw a ghost of a smile on Byakuya's lips. Renji inquired about her progress and Byakuya told him she was doing well, exceptional in fact with her quickness to learn and spoke of her deflecting his shikai with her second release. Renji smiled proudly and leaned over to her

"I can't wait to fight you!" and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. When they had eaten and rested her and Byakuya headed back out to the grounds.

"Now" he said "we need to pull more power from you. I understand from Toshiro that you can go into yet another form, I ask that you do that now. Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya dropped his sword straight down. The sword phased into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expanded out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground. She thought she felt her heart stop

"Roar Tstiayuga" Byakuya observed the change, she had previously been fighting him with large green eyes that had no pupils, which the man thought was creepy. She had black horns that pointed straight back with a silver sword, he almost dropped his jaw as he saw wings gush forth from her back glinting emerald in the sunlight and envelope the girl slowly raising her up. Her sword changed from simple silver to a giant sickle starting green at the tip and fading to black, he saw the inscription and shuddered slightly, she truly was an Izanami.

"Chikyu o funsai!" she commanded and the earth began to shake, pieces of earth taking the shape of spears, arrows, swords all pointed straight at him. It was impressive he had to admit to himself, but not good enough to defeat him. He moved his hands and his senbonzakura flowed towards the objects slicing them with its million tiny blades. Heading straight toward Ayla, she immediately called upon her power to wrap herself in a cloak of air protecting her, but it wasn't good enough not with him using his Bankai. She screamed in pain as senbonzakura pierced her skin all over, he pulled back assessing the damage on her, he was bloodied all over but only superficially.

"Don't quit on me now captain, you have to beat it out of me remember?" She grinned at him through her pain; he nodded and attacked again and again until she fell began to fall from the sky a mess of blood and sweat.

_Tstiayuga?_

_Yes, I am here_

_How do I defeat him?_

_You cannot like that, draw upon more of my power._

_How?_

_Reach down; inside yourself you know you are more powerful than this. Concentrate on your power._

She twisted herself around and stopped her fall, eyeing Byakuya like a predator. She concentrated, wanted to feel the power coil inside her waiting to be sprung a vision of fire flashed in her mind. That's it!

"Incinerate Tstiayuga" she spoke quietly. Byakuya watched as she underwent yet another transformation, her body glowed and became covered in tattoos, spiraling down her arms, legs and across her face delicate yet bold black lines wound their way across her physique.

"Kami no hi" she spoke as her sword became engulfed in flames, with a forceful heave she sent the flame toward Byakuya, his senbonzakura crashed into it and was engulfed in flame. His eyes went wide, the flame was barreling straight toward him, and just in time his petals came to the rescue and blocked it. She pressed harder but was thrown back as he prepared to attack. She swung her sickle in a circle surrounding herself in flames then penetrating those flames with air to make them stronger, his attack was repelled as she raced toward him inside the fire.

"Gokei" she heard him say, shit what was that? Too late to ask questions it was all or nothing at this point, she continued forward as she saw an increase in the number of tiny blades immensely. He had created a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirled around her like a cloud before flying into her from every possible angle; she noted this attack left no blind spots and probably no ability for escape. In order to defeat this attack you simply had to be stronger than the attack itself. She screamed as she felt the blades pierce her skin, no, no she thought I will not allow this, she drew on her power strengthening the fire by pulling air in, then calling upon the earth to be a shield in front of the fire. Closing her eyes she sensed where Byakuya was and followed that, his blades were only just barely held at bay as she concentrated all her energy on her shield. She drew her sickle as she felt herself closing in on him; at the same moment she swung down she felt his attack collapse in on itself, and her. Panting and bloody she lifted her eyes to see him still standing there regally but she saw blood running down his arm, had she done that had she really cut him? He gave her a curt nod

"No one has ever defeated that move before. When you went to strike you gave away too much of your attention which is the only reason I was able to complete the move. Once you get better at dividing your attention you will not have that problem.

"Should we try again?"

"Yes, after we are healed" he said nodding towards where Hanatarou was standing anxiously.

The two practiced into the night, Renji not saying anything as he joined Hanatarou to watch the two duke it out. Byakuya was impressive and so was Ayla, her ability to manipulate several things at once was incredible, he watched her lithe body as she moved graceful like a dancer but fierce like a wildcat, the black tattoos almost seemingly moving on their own as they undulated across her body. Hair flying in the breeze he noticed something he hadn't before, silver streaks. By the time they called it a night there was a crowd of people there, watching Byakuya fight was always a treat and the two were making so much commotion that it attracted attention as Ayla continued to produce earthquakes, tornados and wildfire. The two touched down onto the ground and several healers ran over immediately, Renji noticed Byakuya's hair was singed, wondering just how close she had managed to get to him. He strolled over to Byakuya

"she is a great assest to be sure Abarai. Though why she has picked you is unknown to me."

"Aw c'mon taichou I'm not that bad."

"No but one would think someone more cultured would be proper for an Izanami."

"Like you?"

"Gods no. You know my persuasion is men not women; however I am failing to see how you help her." Renji gave him a mischievous grin

"Well then taichou it's a good thing I keep our private life private now isn't it?" He captain had the grace to turn slightly pink and waved his hand in dismissal, Renji snickered. He and Ayla walked home slowly, the woman taking in the night

"Did you see me today?"

"Yes, you were incredible" he said nuzzling the top of her hand and draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Will it be enough?"

"That I don't know, but I think you are far from done in developing your powers. They walked home in comfortable silence only to be hollered at by Shuuhei when they arrived home as apparently dinner was now cold and they could warm it up themselves he was going back to bed. She smiled at the moody and sleepy man, giving him a gently kiss and thanking him before he was caught in Renji's embrace and groped by the larger man. Pushing his hands away and laughing he blew them both kisses and wandered back into the bedroom.

****In the middle of the night****

Renji and Shuuhei were in the sitting room, both being woken form their sleep by a presence they felt in the house; they both saw the shimmer of a dragon in the living area. Slowly the shimmer began to take shape of a small dragon curled up on the couch. Startled the mean prepared themselves for a fight.

_I am not here to hurt you. The dragon said directly into their minds_

_I am here because I am Ayla's power, Tstiayuga, I believe your zanpaktou's already know me._

_Renji and Shuuhei nodded_

_"You are small" Shuuhei said, the dragon laughed_

_I cannot show my true size shinigami or else you would need a new house. Now come, sit down there is much to discuss before she fights this substitute soul reaper, things only you two can accomplish._

They spoke for several hours, and both men knew and understood the situation the dragon had laid out for them. The next day they awoke before Ayla and went immediately to speak to the soutaichou regarding what they had found out. Ayla woke up alone and padded to the kitchen to make breakfast when there was a knock on the door; she opened it and found Ichigo there.

"Aren't you early?" she asked, he smiled broadly.

"Nah I came to let you know you have a few days off before we fight, that way you can recover." She nodded; this was good because she was pretty worn out.

"Come in please" she said gesturing to the open door. He obliged, out of everyone she felt close with him, and he was in a similar predicament as her. A human, or really a not so much human who was caught up in all this as well, they spoke for quite some time and quickly bonded over their similarities. She found talking to him refreshing, he was honest with her and as they both recounted their situations to each other they found peace. Ichigo had never been able to relate with anyone in soul society before, no one else understood what it was like; he loved his friends but finally someone who understood. Ayla was relieved at being able to speak freely of the world and have someone understand, they both came from different areas, Ichigo from Karakura town in Japan and Ayla from Boulder, Colorado. After much laughing and reflecting the orange headed teen left, giving each other a quick embrace they knew that they would be the best of friends from that day forward. Ayla almost regretted having to go against him in a fight, he was so gentle and kind, however from the stories she was heard she knew he could be fierce and terrifying; she only hoped she could do the same.

**Kami no hi-Fire of the gods**

**author's note: in each stage of "release" ayla is still able to call upon the previous powers, as she levels up so to speak the powers become stronger. i.e when she is in roar form her power to control air becomes more powerful than if she was in her previous * breathe* form. also please note her first command to her sword of awaken is not an actual attack but merely used to awaken her power. in this form all she can do is use her sword. hope that clears things up=)**


	18. A lemony interlude

**to see ayla please visit the talented and wonderful fuusunshine's deviant art page**

** art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0**

**and be sure to check out her first fan fic story 7 days**

Shuuhei and Renji were enjoying a nice day off, well; it was the weekend after all. Rukia had taken Ayla to the world of the living as the latter had insisted on going and obtaining some more things for their already overflowing house. Shuuhei had informed her they had enough and it was quite full with the 3 of them, but she had insisted with an almost devilish glint in her eyes, that she needed some downtime and suggested the two men enjoy it as well. Not one to miss the veiled intent Shuuhei immediately planned to not let the day go to waste; he kissed her gently and sent her off with Rukia telling her to bring him back something. Laughing as she waved goodbye she followed the midget shinigami through the portal, looking forward to some shopping and girl time.

Renji was sprawled all over the bed, his red hair setting fire to the sheets and his snores giving Shuuhei one hell of a headache, they had accomplished much the day before talking to the soutaichou.

_"Are you two sure of this?" Renji and Shuuhei nodded._

_"She came to both of us sir, begging us to intervene when it occurred."_

_Yamamoto looked down at them gravely "yet it is required you risk your life because you are her mates?"_

_Renji grimaced "Ayla would never hurt us, even when her power is in control. Last time it happened she was more likely to kill us from sex than anything else."_

_"Renji" Shuuhei started "this will be more than last time, remember what the dragon said." The red head nodded._

_"What troubles me" Yamamoto said "is that it's not you two she's fighting, yet she is to pick the strongest as her mate?"_

_"Yea, that's what we said too" Renji said scratching his head "I mean, we are strong but there are plenty stronger."_

_"The dragon told me strength is not always measured by physical means." Shuuhei said quietly meeting the soutaichou's eyes purposefully. He though he saw an eyebrow raise and a ghost of a smile appear on the man's lips._

_"So it isn't Hisagi. I will make the necessary preparations and I thank you for this information. All three of you need to rest up before this occurs."_

He groaned inwardly at what was going to have to happen, and threw a shoe at Renji's snoring body. It wasn't fair, why was it always the people who snored woke up everyone around them but themselves? Renji just grunted and rolled over.

**In the world of the living**

Rukia was flabbergasted at what she saw, Boulder was incredible it was gorgeous she followed Ayla down through Pearl Street where there were many small shops, food stands and produce vendors. Ayla wound around thru the crowded streets and led Rukia to a small clothing shop; the two women entered and began shuffling through the racks. Leaving with their purchases Rukia wanted to go back to some produce stands and pick up some things for her nii-sama that she thought he would like. The two women walked back toward the portal, and headed for Karakura town. There was much to speak to Urahara and Ichigo about.

**Back in Seireitei**

Shuuhei had about enough of the snoring beast of a man; he was horny damn it all and wanted some relief. Well, he thought, it's time for him to wake up. Grinning he approached the bed carefully, knowing if he woke the man up the wrong way he was liable to get a black eye, he slowly draped his lithe body over Renji's hard muscled one, crawling his way up until his face was even with the sleeping mans. Renji's eyes flew open and registered surprise for a moment, and then softened when they saw it was Shuuhei who he was nose to nose with. Pulling the smaller man onto him he latched his lips to the brunette's savoring the kiss and the flavor of the other. Shuuhei let out a small moan against the rough chapped lips and let himself melt into Renji's arms, pulling away from the kiss he lowered his head and sucked on his earlobe earning a moan from the red head. His mouth slowly trailed kisses down his neck, across his collarbone and down his chest only stopping to latch onto his nipples and bite them gently. He felt Renji's hips buck slightly beneath him and grinned, snaking his hand down to Renji's already aroused member he cupped his balls as he worked his way down with his mouth. Renji couldn't speak; the shock at waking up to the normally soft spoken man accosting him in bed was a treat. Renji usually took the lead but to see Shuuhei do it was a special treat, he knew the quiet man had a certain ferocity about him that he only unleashed in the bedroom and he loved that about him.

"Why Shuuhei" he grinned wolfishly "are you trying to seduce me?" The smaller man just grinned at him impishly and continued his assault on his abdomen, slowly reaching his thick, hard member. Renji watched with half lidded lust filled eyes as Shuuhei licked the tip of him, and then flicked his tongue back and forth over that sensitive spot while still fondling his balls, he groaned and closed his eyes letting Shuuhei continue his ministrations. It wasn't long before Renji felt a finger inside of him, searching for that sweet spot. He moaned and bucked his hips as he felt all sensations at once, the mouth on his cock sucking away, a hand on his balls and a finger inside him, it was too much as he felt another finger enter him he cried out in pleasure.

"Please Shuu! I can't take it! "He cried desperately bucking his hips toward his lover, Shuuhei said nothing and blithely continued what he was doing giving Renji a stern look that read you will take it and like it. He laid his head back on the pillow as he let himself be at the mercy of that wonderful gorgeous man. Shuuei had every intention of bringing Renji to the edge of pleasure and then back down again before continuing. He continued to hit the prostate with his 2 fingers and slowly stretched him, adding a 3rd and final finger, he hollowed his cheeks and continued to suck the throbbing hardness in his mouth and swallowed down the salty pre-cum. He knew Renji would be unable to handle much more his hand left the man's balls to grab the base of his cock firmly to keep his lover from coming. He pulled his head back with an audible pop and grinned defiantly removing his fingers and sliding up towards his lover's mouth. Renji whimpered at the loss of contact but was quickly quieted by Shuuhei's mouth as it rained gentle kisses down on his, grabbing Renji's leg and hoisting it over his shoulder he had an incredible view of the man's body. Inky black jagged tattoos that stood out against milky white skin adorned him, a symbol of his strength, his muscles taunt flexing with each breath he took, his member hard and proud brushing against Shuuhei's. The brunette looked to where he grasped the other's leg and saw his tanned hand holding up his strong leg, unable to resist any longer he quickly lubed himself up and positioned himself at the man puckered opening. Renji arched his back begging with his motions to be taken, he felt the tip slide in and then slowly the rest of his tanned lover's dick filling him, he groaned with pleasure as Shuuhei began to move in and out slowly rolling his hips looking down at him with fire in his eyes. One hand held Renji's leg steady while the other rested on the opposite hip, he looked down and saw himself enter and disappear in Renji's warmth becoming more hard at the sight of the soft thatch or red curls mingling with his brown ones. He met Renji's eyes and his thrusting became more insistent, watching the bigger man moan and cry out underneath him was turning him on like no other, he snapped his hips into Renji and watched as he writhed like a whore underneath him.

"Fuck Shuu, touch me!" He yelled at the man unable to take it anymore, Shuuhei chuckled and brought his hand to his dick, gently stroking it as he pounded into the tight ass underneath him. He felt Renji's other leg bring itself up to rest on his other shoulder and bring his body downward so that Renji's legs were bent at the knee with Shuuhei nestled in between. He groaned as he felt the tight warmth that enveloped him become even tighter with this action, he knew it wouldn't be long. Pumping Renji like a man possessed he was so lost in his own world he barely heard the man cry out in pleasure as they both were sprayed with his hot white cum; fisting his dick for a few more pumps he let go and with a few more snaps of his hips he groaned and emptied himself into the tattooed body underneath him. They lay like that for a few minutes before getting up and taking a shower, kissing each other gently as they washed each other. Once they were dressed and eating breakfast, which was really more like lunch Shuuhei turned to Renji

"You know Ayla's going to be gone all day."

"Oh? Where did she go?"

"To the world of the living with Rukia. She said she needed to get out for a bit." Renji nodded

"That's probably a good idea. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She told me" Shuuhei said "and gave me very specific instructions on what we are to do today."

"Oh no" Renji said "did she leave a chore list?"

The dark headed man smirked, "you could say that, she left me one at least."

"And whats on your to do list today?"

Shuuhei grinned at Renji with the gaze of a predator

"You. All day."

Renji looked shocked them smiled,"well after we finish our food I'll definitely acquiesce to that request."


	19. Prelude to Ayla vs Ichigo

**Kinda slow but necessary plot points covered**

**to see the lovely and talented fuusunshine's rendering of Ayla please visit art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0 and read her new story called 7 days!**

**Next up will be the fight! hmmm. Wonder why Renji and Shuuhei need to be part of it? You guys are in for a treat!**

**Day before the fight**

It was early morning, Ayla humming contentedly to herself, she had of course left Shuuhei and Renji all alone the day before and only hoped the two men had made use of their time together, she was sure they had judging by the peaceful expressions on their sleeping faces. She smiled and continued cutting some fruit, she knew she was lucky most girls in the Seireitei would kill for one of these men much less both; nonetheless the women didn't seem to hold it against her it seemed that they found her a suitable match for them both. The men were so different yet together they completed the trio nicely, Renji with his dynamic personality and hair to match who could be anywhere from smug and cocky to depressed and disquieted. Usually funny and outgoing he had shown himself to be deadly serious when confronted with an actual threat, willing to fight, kill and die for whatever he believed in. She knew he was a dangerous man to any opponent but she couldn't help herself, even when he had that determined glint in his eye she could never be scared unless he was her opponent. In the bedroom he was a skilled lover with just as many variations as his personality, sometimes it was quick and animalistic, other times he took his time to savor each kiss, each moment and was quite tender. At the opposite end of the spectrum to his brash personality was the dark haired Shuuhei. He was the calmest one out of the three of them, the most adult. His personality was calm, mature and it was very hard to ruffle his feathers, which seemed out of place given the fact his outward appearance was that of someone who was rough around the edges. He tended to be very virtuous, which was instilled in him from his traitor captain Tousen, and part of the reason it took him some time to warm up to the idea of it being three instead of two. Renji had so much love to give and wanted to include everyone but Shuuhei was unsure of if it was right or not; in the end he admitted they couldn't deny their hearts. Yet in battle he seemed to change into someone else, someone darker, more sinister and his weapon was impressive meant to "reap life itself" he had told her. He had a respectful fear of his weapon, which she thought a good thing. In bed he tended to be more dominant and needy, demanding and taking what he wanted yet despite that there was always an air of tenderness to his touch even when it was rough. She glanced over at the bed; Renji was everywhere, limbs thrown all about while Shuuhei was curled up under one of his arms; his brown hair and Renji's red mixing; what a perfect sight.

Turning back to her work she placed the plate of fresh fruit and cheese onto the counter and began to prepare the items she needed to put in the crock pot she had bought. She was sure the boys had never seen such a thing and Shuuhei would more than likely be relieved to have one. She had wanted to do something special, she knew feeding three of them, well more like seven between her and Renji's appetites, had to be trying at times and she wanted to take the heat off the already busy man she figured the least she could do was try to cook some simple things. Renji of course was let nowhere near the kitchen because the house would burn down if he were to cook anything, she ran her hands through her hair she had to fight Ichigo the next day, and it was not something she was looking forward to. While the men were asleep maybe she should talk to her zanpaktou, she looked around for a good hiding place for the last few purchases she had made, found one and went to the back patio. It didn't take long before the familiar scent of orange blossoms assaulted her nose

_"Tstiayuga"_

_"Ayla I am glad you sought me out we have much to talk about."_

_"We do?"_

_"Yes it's about tomorrow, about you and your mates."_

_"You mean Renji and Shuuhei?"_

_"Yes, you have clearly come to love them both and they you. Tomorrow will be hard on all of you; it is a trial of sorts._

_"A trial?"_

_"Yes and you will need your mates there, they will have an important role to play, come and sit" the dragon gestured beside her .Ayla sat next to her leaning her back against her body as the dragon detailed what needed to occur….._

_"And you spoke to them about this so they know?" she asked when Tstiayuga had finished her explanation. The dragon let out a long breath_

_"Kazeshini proved to be troublesome, but when is he not? Zabimaru is excited and aching for a good fight."_

_"Even knowing it can kill Renji?"_

_"Yes, Chimpette is confident that won't be the case. Kazeshini as well, he said his master needs to be pushed some that it would do him some good."_

_Ayla nodded thoughtfully "I truly am grateful to them, please let them know that."_

_"You don't need to" sounded a low female voice from the trees "we already know." A woman with long flowing pink hair and a barely there green bodysuit type thing came forward from the trees, attached to her waist was a chain. Ayla's eyes followed the chain to see what looked like a young Renji with a collar on and a long, white snake tail. _

_"Your….Zabimaru?"_

_"Chimpette and snakey actually, but yes we are the spirits that make up Renji's zanpaktou."Ayla breathed in, he had two spirits!_

_"Chimpette, I'm hungry! Can we go now? Please?!" The child asked turned toward the woman_

_"Shut up snakey! Tstiayuga has allowed us to speak to Ayla was must be brief so Kazeshini can speak with her as well." Kazeshini was here too? What was this, a party in her inner world? _

_Chimpette spoke briefly every now and again stopping to clock snakey when he whined about being hungry. She gleaned from Chimpette that her master was willing to do what he must but that he was worried about hurting her, that he had set his mind to complete the task the dragon had laid before them and once his mind was made up there was very little that could be done to change it. Grateful for her support Ayla hugged the woman before she faded and returned to Renji's inner world._

_"Kazeshini" Tstiayuga said quietly "where are you hiding you menace?"_

_A low chuckle came from the side of her "I've just been right here, waiting my turn." A dark figure stepped out on the other side of the dragon, he was tall and thin with red outlining his muscles and body. His hair resembled a dark comet streak flowing from the back of his head in a jagged pattern, his eyes glowed nothing but malice as he approached. His strides steady and sure his body wrapped with cloth that covered his neck, the top of his chest and arms, then covered from his waist down to his feet and ended in pointed boots. This guy, she thought, is not mentally stable no big wonder why Shuuhei was respectful of his powers he was downright scary._

_"It is as the dragon said" he gestured toward Tstiayuga "while I don't give a shit if Shuuhei lives or dies, or give a shit about you it will be fun." His smiled reminded her of someone who had just busted out of the psych ward "besides" he continued "Shuuhei needs to be challenged, needs to use me more. This will be an opportunity to do that, to become reacquainted with truly using my power."_

_"So, you have agreed to help for your own reasons?" She asked the spirit._

_"Of course, I can't let Zabimaru have all the fun; I'd never hear the end of it! Plus I really wanna give that bitch Shuuhei a push into becoming more powerful!" He threw his head back and laughed manically and Ayla felt herself shudder, he stepped away quickly and disappeared._

_"With a zanpaktou like that who needs enemies?" She said softly when she was sure he had gone. Tstiayuga laughed_

_"Little one, he has his own way of helping. He will not admit it but he cares a great deal for his master."_

_"Tstiayuga, aren't our zanpaktou's manifestation of our souls?"_

_She swished her tail "yes."_

_"If that's his then he has one hell of a dark side."_

When she was done speaking to her dragon she found her way back inside, standing in the doorway she watched Renji and Shuuhei eating, Renji inhaling the food and Shuuhei delicately using chopsticks and telling him to act like a civilized human. Yes, she thought, this was home and despite everything she had the two most important things with her right here. She walked towards the two men where the coffee pot she had purchased was, giving them each a hello kiss she poured herself a cup and sat down.

"Ayla, this is incredible what is all this?" Renji asked around a mouthful of food

"Just a bunch of fruit I picked up and some cheeses, glad you like it." She smiled warmly as Shuuhei draped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek

"Are you kidding we love it! It's delicious!" Renji exclaimed spraying small bits of food

"Renji" Shuuhei admonished "say it don't spray it. No talking with a mouth full." Which earned the older man a punch on the arm from the red head.

After everyone had eaten she sat down with the two men to speak of Ichigo's powers, Renji mostly talked because he had fought Ichigo the most, Shuuhei chimed in as he could. Ayla was beginning to sense under the laid back nonchalant exterior this kid was a fierce warrior. Renji told the story of how he had come to rescue Rukia and beat Madrame, Kenpachi and himself before even getting to Rukia and then proceeded to fight with Byakuya. Her jaw dropped, and the kid had only developed more power since then? No wonder he was her last fight he was crazy strong and would push her further than anyone else; she shuddered and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry, he's not going to kill you he knows not to" Renji said in what she assumed was him trying to be reassuring. She had simply nodded. Soon the conversation turned to what the two men needed to do the next day and she found herself trembling, Shuuhei tightened his arm around her and Renji held her hand assuring her they would be ok.

"What if you're not?" she whispered "What if I kill one of you?"

"You won't" Shuuhei said confidently "you're our mate and mates can't kill each other." He said it as though it made the most sense in the world. She doubted that, even in the wild mates killed one another.

**The next day**

She couldn't sleep the night before, images kept running in her mind of what could happen, the dragon tried to soothe her but to no avail. She was nervous, she didn't want to hurt anyone and she certainly wasn't thrilled about getting hurt. She contacted Tstiayuga who was up pacing; her inner world titled to the side which the dragon explained was because she was out of sorts so it affected her soul balance. The smell of orange blossoms was still present but only faintly. She got dressed making sure it was something she could move in but would also protect her, she put her sword on her back her hand shaking slightly, as she did so she felt two hands on her back and saw Shuuhei and Renji on either side of you. Renji had that look in his eye, and Shuuhei smiled slightly his calm grey eyes peering down at her.

"You can do this, never doubt your own power, and we will be there to protect you in the end. Don't underestimate yourself in this Ayla." The brunette said simply, Renji gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"We should get going before soutaichou thinks something is wrong, Ayla you just fight leave the rest to us." She gave a small nod unable to speak as they headed towards the final training battle.

**Unknown training grounds**

Soutaichou had forced everyone who wasn't captain class or above to go home as he remembered the men had told him when they came and met with him. A barrier had been put up around the training ground and only the captains and the highest level healers were present. She started to get nervous and was swept into a rough embrace by her red headed mate

"Be safe" he said gruffly "I know you will get hurt, but please remember we will be there at the end and not a minute before for you."

"Renji" she said shocked at his open display, he tilted her head to his and gently kissed her, his eyes looked moist

"Ayla we can't lose you. You saved us."

He and Shuuhei entered the barrier before her and positioned themselves on either end; she slowly entered and stood facing Ichigo. He looked so different than the last time she had seen him smiling and laughing, all traces of that man were gone and instead he wore a scowl and brandished a massive sword. His eyes serious with intent he nodded at her

"Let's go!" was all he said before lunging at her.


	20. Ayla vs Ichigo

**The amazing fuusunshine has drawn Ayla to see her visit art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0**

**And if your a Renji lover *like me* check out her story 7 days**

Ayla barely had time to draw her sword as she heard the screech of metal on metal and knew they had connected.

"Awaken Tstiayuga" she said softly as she pressed her sword against Ichigo's. She felt the dragon stir in her mind and then become fully awake

_So it is time, let us be one_

Ichigo pulled back and charged again, this time she side stepped him and took a swing which be blocked deftly. Jumping high above her he readied his attack

"Getsuga tensho!" His energy began gathering at the blade's tip.

"Dorangonburesua" she yelled. His attack came, she fought it attempting to deflect it, mostly successfully but still managed to get her shoulder clipped. The gush of first blood had everyone watching on edge. She felt the warmth trickle down her shoulder and winced in pain.

"Fuck" she muttered. She felt a sharp pain on her back and realized he had sliced her while she was distracted, with a scream of outrage she turned around to face him. His smile feral twirling his blade above his head, she gasped they were going to get dirty and bloody she realized that now.

"Come on, you gotta pay attention Ayla" he said looking at her "an enemy will take any chance, right now I'm your enemy." She nodded; she would do her best to think of him like that. Setting her jaw she once again commanded the air, Ichigo knew this tactic all too well, Byakuya used it with his Senbonzakura, she was going to have to do something different or it would be all over for her. He held his sword at her and commanded getsuga tensho once again, knowing she'd move at the last second he gambled and placed it slightly further then her right shoulder knowing that was her dominant side. He let it loose; she moved slighty….to the right….

"Mother fucker!" She screamed as she hit the ground, thrown back by the force. Her body skidded to a stop and she felt fresh wounds burst with blood all over her, she looked across the arena to Renji and he simply looked away. She knew it must be hard for him to watch, keeping her eyes on Ichigo she struggled to get up.

_Tstiayuga, come on lets ramp it up._

_Yes, she heard the dragon say wickedly, this one will move us to completion but we must go one step at a time._

"Chikyu o funsai!" She bellowed and Ichigo stood in awe as her chocolate hair flowed with the wind, green eyes seeing through him to his soul; her horns gleaming in the sunlight and her wings bursting from her back stretched to their full capacity emerald green, she clutched her sword in her hand but it was no longer a sword it was a giant sickle. It was larger than even his sword green at the tip and fading to black at the handle his eyes widened at the inscription on the blade "one sword to protect them all." So this was part of her power, incredible. He readied his sword

"Getsuga tensho!" She moved her hands in a flurry of quick, small movements and as the dust cleared he saw she had a shield of earth in front of her, then it quickly formed to small spikes and came rushing at him.

"SHIT!" He parried most of them except a few and received some wounds, blood dripping onto the sand he grinned at her

"Nice, but it'll take more than that." He felt the air move around him

"Makikomu chikyū" she said softly. He glanced around, there was no attack. Then he felt it, the earth literally reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into it. He struggled, he was stuck. With horror he watched as the ground rose up to literally engulf him, oh hell no! The ground closed above him, the onlookers gasped, Shuuhei made a face knowing what was coming.

"BANKAI!" He screamed, his power flaring cutting the top of the trap open, Ayla gasped she knew it took considerable power to fight that attack. She watched as the dust settled the man was in all black with a long coattail fluttering gently, she caught the glimpse of red on the underside. His sword was thin and was also all black, the look in his eyes was what terrified her most, the determination and the ferocity.

"Tensa zangetsu."

_Time to release, you ready?_

_Of course! Came the response as the scent of orange blossoms came to her._

"Incinerate Tstiayuga" she said, Ichigo, Shuuhei and Renji watched as tattoos began to spiral across her body and wind down her face, neck, arms and legs. They were bold yet delicate, and intricate contradiction of itself, her sword became engulfed in flames. Her hair showed silver streaks in it, wasting no time Ichigo pointed his sword at her and fired off a getsuga tensho.

"Kami no hi" she parried it engulfing it with flame. She shun po'd behind Ichigo and before he had time to move sliced into his right arm, with a squawk he jumped back.

"I think you get faster each time as well" he said grinning up at her.

"I hope so; It's hard to gauge myself."

"Don't get too comfortable I've been going easy on you." She took a step back as he raised his hand to his head; slowly he dragged it across his face revealing a hollow mask.

**Several feet away**

"So it's come to this now has it? Don't you think he's putting that on a little soon?" Shunsui queried to his friend.

Ukitake sighed "well it's not like we have a lot of time, and he does need to put the pressure on her."

Yamamoto looked at his two students with a side eye and they both went quiet.

Kenpachi was thinking about how much he wished it was him inside fighting them both, now that would be fun. His pink haired vice-captain was bouncing up and down cheering for both "Ichy" and "AyAy."

Toshiro and Matsumoto stood quietly, the small captain hadn't seen this release form and was quite impressed by it, Matsumoto was silently observing and drinking from a flask, worried about both people but determined not to show it.

Byakuya was not only watching Ayla but also Renji. For a reason unknown to him his vice-captain had to participate in this, something about once her form was released? He also knew it could mean the man's death, from what he understood the instructions had come from her zanpaktou spirit.

Mayuri was just hoping one of them died so he could get samples, both would be great specimens.

"Nemu" he asked "did you bring the samples containers and syringes?"

"Yes Mayuri sir."

"Wonderful, now if someone would just die" he said impatiently.

Unohana and Kotetsu were one either side of the barrier ready to rush in if anyone was hurt. Unohana was keeping an eye on the combatants but also on the men in case they ended up in the line of fire.

**Back inside the barrier**

"Holy shit, what the fuck Ichigo?" She stared at him as his mask took form. Incredible, she felt his strength rise and at the same time felt a darker presence.

"This is my Visored power, shinigami and hollow mixed. Now pay attention." She felt a wind rush beside her and a trickle of blood on her cheek, she hadn't even seen him! She felt another rustle and managed to get her sword up in time to stop his blow on her arm

"Good, better."

"Kami no hi!" she said whipping the flame around he jumped away but not before it singed one of his feet. He yelped in pain and drew back. She pushed her advantage moving forward hoping to corner him.

"Getsuga tensho!" A black blaze outlined in red ripped from his blade and sprung towards her, she attempted to side step it but realized all too late that he could control the direction in his bankai form. She felt a burning on her back and saw him charging for her, she shot her wings forward to embrace him as she felt his sword slide into her. With a gasp she closed her eyes and put her hand on his chest, her wings holding them close almost like lovers. Ichigo knew he had stabbed her, he also knew he had been stabbed; she had gotten him right in the abdomen close to his ribs. Her wings encompassing them both she floated to the ground, using his chest for leverage she pulled her sword out and grasping his sword with her hand unceremoniously yanked it out of her own body. Panting they each took a step back, her wound looked worse than his and combined with the getsuga tensho he had landed on her back he was pretty sure she was reaching her limit. Their blood dripping down onto the makeshift arena the locked eyes.

"Kami no hi!" She pointed her sword at him and whipped a flame toward him it missed but then began to snake towards him. He looked and saw she was using her hands to control the flame

"Doragonburesu" she said and felt himself being pushed by the air into the flames. What the fuck?! This was insanity. He popped off a getsyga tensho and broke the air contact but the flames continued to chase him. Shun po'ing he dropped back behind her

"Your wide open" he said softly as he stabbed her underneath her right shoulder blade. Blood came from her mouth as she sank to her knees.

_It's not enough, we need more_

_We have more_

_We have to have more_

_Look deep within yourself_

Visions of her parents flashed before her eyes, smiling at her. The birthdays, family trips, their anniversaries. Her mind's eye showed her Renji holding her during a nightmare, Shuuhei kissing her softly, each of the captains that had helped her train.

I have something to fight for, not just revenge. I have people I love. People I want to protect, to help.

She thought she heard the dragon sigh contentedly

She was broken from her thoughts as she felt something drive into her foot. Fuck, Ichigo, before she could think to move she felt something slice her left shoulder. He was making mincemeat out of her while she zoned out that little shit. He was attacking her like a true enemy would, throwing back her head she let out what could only be described as mixture of a scream and a howl. Ichigo quickly jumped back from her as the feral inhuman sound came from her throat. This was it, he had finally pushed her hard enough, Renji and Shuuhei both looked nervous, Shuuhei had even released his shikai something was going to go down.

A huge fluctuation of reiatsu surrounded Ayla swirling and twirling almost alive. It covered the girl so you could not see her and he felt her power rising and rising. With an earth shaking vibration the power was gone. Ayla was standing in the center, completely healed.

Her hair had turned silver and now hung down to her thighs in delicate waves, her eyes remained a bright burning green, her horns had gotten longer, and her wings were glinting green in the sun. Her body itself was naked except for the fact it was covered in glittering silver scales, the black tattoos on top of it winding their way across her form. Her blade which had been a sickle had also evolved, she held not one but two sickles and they were tri-edged. One longer center blade was accompanied by two shorter blades on either side of it; the blades themselves were no longer green and black but the color of blood. A collective gasp was heard from everyone as she raised herself into the air, her reiatsu crackling and snapping around her, pointing her sword at Ichigo

"Die and create Izamani no mikoto." A silver dragon's head emerged from the tip of her sword snapping and raced toward Ichigo, he attempted to block with a getsuga tensho and to his horror it was literally eaten up by the dragon. As the silver dragon hit him he fell backwards and slammed into the barrier, blood spurted out of his mouth and he felt like his soul had been ripped threw back her head and laughed in a voice that wasn't quite her own and sent shivers down his spine.

"You can't stop me in this form, this is goddess form and as such unbeatable." She looked at him with those pools of green "I thank you Ichigo for helping me to reach this point."

"Ayla?" he whispered, she shook her head.

"Yes and no, I am her power and need to fuse with her. And right now you are in my way!" Ichigo scrambled toward the door as she came toward him, throwing a sickle she lodged it in his shoulder, a spurt of blood splattered on the ground and he fell, with a scream she jumped on top of him, planting her other sickle in his opposite shoulder. He cried out as his mask broke off and he felt his powers leaving him. She readied herself, preparing to give the death blow when a chain wrapped around her waist and she was unceremoniously pulled backward off Ichigo.

** Izanami no mikoto is the goddesses name, sometimes also called Izanami no kami she is the goddess of death and creation. And yes this is a real myth, google it=)**


	21. Ayla vs Shuuhei and Renji

**HUGE thanks to fuusunshine *be sure to catch her story 7 days starring Renji!* for doing artwork for this story**

**to see Ayla ** art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0

**to see chibi's of these characters and some for my other story *kitty bitch*** art/Chibis-369484346

"Ichigo get the fuck outta here!" Renji hollered as Shuuhei pulled her off him. The teen wasted no time and scrambled toward where Unohana had opened the barrier, immediately closing it she set to the task of healing him, nervously glancing at the trio.

With a hiss she spun around to stare into the dark eyes of Shuuhei, screaming she flew towards him dodging his attacks and crushed him in a heard embrace her mouth greedily seeking his, when he relented she bit down on his lip and drew blood. Leaping back he wiped his mouth as she circled him, she sensed Renji coming up behind her.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Easily she knocked it from the air with a laugh; she turned to face Renji not forgetting about the man behind her.

_In this form you need not say commands just think of the attack and it will be done. The dragon breathed into her mind._

_Make them prove themselves, if they are worthy of you._

Ayla snarled and using her hands fired earth missiles at Renji, he parried most with his sword but some caught his flesh as she heard him grunt in pain. Satisfied she smiled and turned to Shuuhei, he commanded the death wind Kazeshini, but she knew she had more command of air than he. She flicked her wrists and watched as a tornado swirled around the dark headed man, he attempted to cut through it but to no avail, she threw him against the barrier and charged. She had him pinned between the barrier and her, blood pouring down from his lovely mouth, her hand around his throat so tight it was leaving marks. She knew she was hurting him but she couldn't stop, he had to prove his strength to her. He kicked her suddenly in the stomach sending her backwards and landed on top of her yelling kido to bind her arms and punching her face. She felt her jaw crack and bust and tasted the copper of her blood. Howling in rage she made to jerk her knees up but they were rooted in spot, by Renji. Grinning wickedly she easily broke through the kido and landed a solid punch on Shuuhei while at the same time delivering a vicious kick to Renji's chin. As she sent them both fly through the air she heard them yell

"BAN…KAI!"

She watched as Zabimaru transformed into a massive version of its Shikai form, resembling a skeleton of a snake. It resembled a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments. It also gained a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji was also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appeared to be the fur of an ape, and the ape's skull was resting on Renji's left shoulder.

Shuuhei was now dressed in all form fitting black from head to toe with crimson red outlines; his hair had grown long and stuck straight out behind him similar to Kazeshini's. The blade's he wielded now were at least 10 times the size of the original ones and instead of 4 blades there were 8. She jumped back as both released their bankai's aimed directly at her, she barely dodged only to find the new improved and seriously deadly Kazeshini whizzing by her shoulder, she thought she had made it but felt the heat of blood on her face. Pissed she flipped around and snarled at the assault, she drew a line of air around the annoyance and commanded the earth to swallow him; she snickered as Shuuhei was pulled down into the ground and it slowly closing over him. Turning her attention to a startled Renji she saw him in the air, a good avoidance tactic to be sure. She used air to quickly dismember his bankai but even in its pieces it was capable of attack.

"Higa zekko" she watched as the pieces began to glow and sharpen with spiritual energy and race towards her, she opened her arms welcoming the attack.

_Yes, let me see your strength._

He didn't stop his attack but he winced as it pierced her in numerous places, blood spurting from the wounds and dripping down her body. Her eyes glowing more intensely than he had previously seen, she reached down to her bleeding hand and licked it, looking up at him with a grin that wasn't human she rushed him. Her sickle would have landed in his chest if he hadn't been able to dodge in time, but her fist connected with his side and threw him back. Using this to her advantage she struck him in the shoulder with one sickle and buried it deep into the ground. Turning away from him she looked back at the mound of earth as it began to shatter and crack. To her *and everyone else's* surprise Shuuhei was still alive and kicking, twirling his two blades above his head he came for her, Shuuhei was monstrously fast and she was having trouble keeping up with him. She howled as she felt a blade land on her back, swishing her wings in annoyance she turned her predatory gaze to where he was trying to free Renji. Without a second thought she buried her other blade into the red heads other shoulder, his body rose and convulsed with the pain, she slapped the brunette across the face and saw with glee she had re opened the wound from her bite on his lips. Raising her foot she kicking him squarely in the face, and as he fell backwards she manipulated the air and slammed him down on top of Renji, both blade piercing his shoulders so that the two men lay there face to face pierced on either side of her sickle.

"Renji" Shuuhei barely got out; reaching his hand to touch the other man's bloodied face. "In case she kills us, I love you." Renji's eyes opened a crack

"I love you too, but she can't. You have to get up, we have to get up."

"I know, I only want to rest for a moment. I just wanted to tell you, in case."

Steeling himself for the pain Shuuhei braced himself on the blade and lifted himself off it, feeling the metal tearing through his flesh and hearing the sickening wet sounds of his muscles being torn. Not giving himself any time he quickly pulled the sickle out of Renji only to find Ayla closing in on them. The two men stood back to back ready for her, she circled them like a predator stalking her prey. Then with a speed they had not known she possessed she started to run around them so fast that she appeared to be in several places at once. Both men felt wounds on their bodies, felt the blood trickle.

"Shuu" Renji said softly, Shuuhei nodded, knowing exactly what it was Renji was asking; slowly the two men stepped apart to widen their berth

BAM! She ran right into Renji, with a growl she swung her sickle which was met with the screech of Zabimaru, the snake head took her in its mouth and rammed her against the barrier, as it did Shuuhei let loose Kazeshini in an effort to trap her in Zabimaru's mouth.

"Hurry Renji, I can't keep it up for long!" The red head nodded and as Shuuhei struggled to hold her in place

"Hikotsu taiho!" He yelled repeatedly as he nailed her again and again with the dense balls of spiritual energy. Panting he turned to look at Shuuhei who was having noticeably less trouble holding the chain, then Shuuhei was yanked from where he stood toward Zabimaru's mouth.

"FUCK!" Shuuhei let out a yell as he was dragged out of Renji's sight, quickly he brought Zabimaru towards him to see. Ayla had Shuuhei by the throat making unhuman sounds, she herself looked a lot worse for wear, burns and blood littered her body, her wings were torn and one of her horns was broken. Shuuhei was dangling from her arm gasping for air.

"AYLA STOP!" Renji yelled as he barreled toward her with nothing but his fists, she looked at him with her blank eyes and roughly threw Shuuhei aside. Instead she grabbed Renji's arm as he went to punch her and calmly broke it. Using the broken arm as leverage she grabbed him by his hair and swung him into where Shuuhei lay on the ground coughing. Springing to his feet Renji jumped in front of him cradling his broken limb.

"Shuuhei, can you wrap her again?" The raven haired man nodded. "Do it now." Renji whispered. Shuuhei stood on shaking legs and threw Kazeshini and held on for dear life as Ayla launched herself into the air taking him with her, he fought but was no match for her. Renji acted quickly, he used his shikai to create a ball like structure around her that would encompass her and impale her from all directions.

"Shuu, send your spiritual energy down the chain and zap her or something, I'll do the same." They concentrated their energy towards her and Renji whipped his sword closing it in on itself and her. He pulled back and she plummeted to the ground and landed sending dust flying.

_It is done…she heard in her heard before she passed out._

**_So I know Shuuhei doesn't have a bankai, sooooo I made one up._**


	22. Sealing the deal

**FINALLY.**

**i love reviews, so leave one**

**ONWARD to the lemony lemon. i need a drink after writing this**

**A week later**

Ayla had woken up to find 2 sets of eyes looking at her anxiously, recognizing the intense auburn ones and the cool slate ones she smiled softly. Once she awoke she was quickly discharged, she had been healed for some time but the wait was simply for her to regain consciousness which she had lost when she fully realized her powers. In a sense it had shocked her body and so to deal with it her body had shut down and taken the time needed to process this new power. She was feeling better than she had in a while, must be the new power boost, but her peace didn't last long as to her horror she felt these urges. Stronger than anything she had felt before she was pulled to both men, she was like a horny version of the energizer bunny, never getting enough, taking them together and separately yet never satiated. There had been many times she had left both men panting, sweaty messes and giving her the evil eye they had stalked off to the shower. Seeking answers she went into her inner world and was not pleased with what she found out, relaying the message to both men she saw their eyes go wide and then both nodded their agreement, Renji muttering something about spending a fortune on lube. They had made a date, a sex date really to complete the task.

_You must take them both, the dragon had told her petulantly_

_But I have!_

_No, you have taken them separately, and yes together, but not at the same time. A dawning of realization washed over her._

_The same time, as in together?_

_The dragon huffed, of course, what did you think I was talking about? Ayla blushed, neither man was small, and to fit them into the same spot at one time was not going to be an easy task._

_Your sure?_

_Of course I am._

_They aren't exactly tiny….she started, concerned_

_No, I don't suppose they are. Your powers and instinct will make it easier for you to stretch to accommodate to complete the ritual; your body demands it so this time it will not be hard for you._

Ayla grimaced as she recalled the words; she paced nervously waiting for both men to get home. She was relieved and on edge when they arrived, Renji first carrying a bag under his arm she smiled broadly at her and handed it to her, to her horror she saw it contained about 15 different bottles of lube. Well, at the very least they were well stocked, wait, was that cinnamon flavored lube she saw? Rolling her eyes she tossed it to Shuuhei who laughed good naturedly, he was more used to Renji's tastes than her.

"Clean up guys then we can get to it" she commanded with more authority then she felt, their faces lit up and they made a beeline for the shower. She sighed and went to find her bag from the living world. When they got out of the shower both naked she studied their bodies, Renji's broad commanding presence was not diminished by the jagged black tattoos dancing from his forehead to his toes, his shock of crimson hair hung like a curtain past his shoulder, shiny with wetness it fanned out over his broad shoulders which narrowed into finely chiseled abs and strong hips. His rear was high and tight; the results of many years of training and sloped gently into strong firm thighs whose muscles you could see underneath the black ink, his calves were strong and steady the perfection of male fertility. In direct contrast was Shuuhei, standing 3 inches shorter than Renji and 2 inches taller than her the man was a study in lean muscled beauty. His spikey raven hair had a mind of its own and the 3 long claw marks from a hollow graced his face on the right side, across the bridge of his nose ran a strip of blue which went across his left cheek and faded into his hairline, the number 69 was tattooed right underneath it on his cheek, a nod to the man who saved his life as a child, Kensei Muguruma. His chest was not broad but strongly muscles, the lean muscles wound down his biceps and into strong hands, His chest and hips were the same width and rife with well-wrought musculature that only accented the tanned flesh. His rear was merely a soft slope of flesh that faded into long lean legs. The fact that his build was slight did nothing to dampen his masculinity; he was a study in opposites, his appearance giving him a rebellious affect when the man himself was calm and collected. She looked into their eyes and saw them swimming with appreciation, yes she knew this would be a hit. She had picked up a few odds and ends at her favorite naughty boutique shop and was pleased with what she had found.

She smiled and moved toward the men and heard a sharp intake of breath from them both as her boots clacked across the wooden floor. She had on thigh high black boots with metal work snaking up the sides, a black vinyl skirt sat low around her waist, it was short enough so they couldn't see anything more than a flash of an asscheek, her soft stomach was on free display as they drank in the sight of her milky white skin. Her generous bosom was held in place by a mere strip of black vinyl wrapped around her nipples, her chocolate hair tumbling down and swaying with her movements. She had a mask on her face, simple and black with her eyes peering out hungrily, in one hand she held a riding crop and in the other she twirled a pair of handcuffs. Oh yes, she was very glad she had made some extra purchases.

The men came toward her laying kisses on her, all over her body. Shuuhei standing in front of her claimed her mouth with his and curiously reached a hand underneath her skirt to find out she wasn't wearing anything underneath, his erection brushing her thigh she felt herself becoming wet. His kisses trailed down her neck until he lifted the binding strip of vinyl to lave attention on her already hardened nipple, taking the dusky pink nub in his mouth the swirled his tongue around it and gently nibbled it as Renji pulled her hair back to give himself access to her throat and stuck a calloused finger in her mouth to suck on. Greedily she sucked on it as he nipped and bit at the white skin of her throat while Shuuhei continued to work his way down her body Renji removed his finger and without delay slid it into her heat. Groaning with pleasure she arched her back into him, pressing her ass on his well-endowed erection, this caused her to become even more insistent and his finger drove itself deeper as he added another. Renji was fairly sure this was the wettest he had ever felt anyone, and recalled that he had been told this would happened in order to accommodate the mating. Growling softly he bit down harder on her neck and took the handcuffs from her, slowly so as not to alarm her he cuffed her hands behind her and continued to explore her with his fingers. Shuuhei had finally reached her lower abdomen, kneeling down in front of her he lifted the skirt up and nudged her legs, willingly she spread them. He could see Renji's fingers already working their magic inside her, her intimate parts practically leaking fluid. Spreading her folds gently he slowly licked her from where Renji's fingers were till her pink flesh stopped, she shivered in delight at his touch and finding her small hardness of pleasure he licked and lightly sucked it. Ayla bucked her hips and groaned as his licks became more insistent, Renji's hand inside her stroking her g-spot, his other hand in her hair as he showered attention on her neck, throat and shoulders. Unable to take it anymore she let out a scream as she came, Shuuhei held her hips firmly as he buried his face into her, riding out her orgasm with his tongue, tasting her to the fullest. Renji pumped his fingers in and out of her body as her lips crashing against his desperately seeking relief. She felt her insides uncoil as her fluids leaked out of her and onto the gentle yet insistent tongue lapping them up. Standing up Shuuhei and Renji kissed over her should, sharing her essence, with a contented sigh Renji pulled back licking his lips.

Renji turned her around to face the bed and taking the riding crop from her handed it to Shuuhei who gently flicked her bottom with it, signaling her to move. She got onto the bed and stayed there on her knees looking at both men expectantly. Shuuhei moved toward her giving her light kisses on the mouth and then took her chin in his hands and directed her mouth toward his more intimate parts, understanding his meaning she moved to sit on the side of the bed so she could reach better and took him in her mouth, his hands tangled in her hair as she sucked gently on him, her hands still behind her back. Renji stood behind Shuuhei kissing his back gently and sliding a finger into his entrance while she continued to swallow his hardness down her throat. Making a keening sound he pulled out of her mouth and turned to face his other lover, kissing his lips ferociously he traded spots with Renji who grinned ferally at Ayla. His erection was engulfed by her mouth as well, and he felt Shuuhei's arms wrapping around his waist as the man bit and nipped him then lightly slapped his ass with the crop, Renji moaned thrusting himself into Ayla's mouth, Shuuhei hit hard at his response and Renji felt a finger slip into him as he was hit yet again. Growling in pleasure he leaned backwards to meet Shuuhei's lips as the man finger fucked him, pressing on his prostate while Ayla diligently worked her mouth around his length. He couldn't last much longer and he knew he had to; he slowly backed out of her mouth and released her from the cuffs.

The matter of taking them both at once was complicated to be sure but they had come up with a solution, laying on the bed Renji reclined and Shuuhei joined him, he positioned himself opposite Renji's body and inside of Renji's widely spread legs and scooted closer, so close that their privates touched, he kept his knees bent for his and Renji's comfort and rested them outside of Renji's legs. Ayla straddled the men, her knees bent, back to Shuuhei her legs were flush with Renji's on the outside and hooked underneath Shuuhei's knees, so everyone could operate comfortably. Shuuhei put his hands on her hips reassuringly and she slowly began to descend onto their erections, she grunted in slight pain as she felt the tips prod at her entrance, knowing she had to take them both at once, she sighed, steeled herself and with a quick downward motion filled herself with both men. She let out a high wail of pleasure and pain as she felt both men fill completely. Keening in relief as her body calmed she looked down and saw Renji's eyes laden with love as he reached to stroke her cheek, and his hands caught a tear, frowning he looked at her questioningly, she shook her head and let herself get used to the fullness of both of them inside her. She felt Shuuhei's hands on her hips and squeezed one of his in silent gratitude as she slowly began to move on them. If she thought sex felt amazing then this was exquisite, having both of them under her, she heard a low moan from behind her a glanced back to see Shuuhei his face flushed and eyes half closed, sweat beading down his handsome face, looking down she saw Renji about to come undone, his crimson hair fanned out on the bed and normally pale skin a shade almost matching his hair. She picked up the pace and rolled her hips harder hitting her g-spot each time, as it was hard not to being so full. She felt her insides become slicker and she slammed her hips down on the men writhing beneath her, Renji's hands grabbed her breasts and roughly squeezed as they dropped to search for her pleasure spot between her legs, Shuuhei had a death grip on her hips with one hand and the other was yanking her hair, forcing her head back. As Renji rubbed her clit she felt her inside coiling up, swatting his hand away she moved her body as instinct told her. Renji looked up as his hand was moved away and then in awe, her eyes were glowing deep molten silver as she worked her hips over them, his erection rubbing Shuuhei's was becoming unbearable and he had the urge to plow deep into her a release his seed. Shuuhei held onto her hips as she slammed herself onto them again and again he was trying to hold out till she was done but it was getting hard, with a yell her wings shot from her back and he saw her peer over her shoulder at him with swimming silver eyes. Gasping he moaned as she rolled her hips on him and he felt himself thrust deep inside her again his hardness creating friction with Renji's. Ayla threw her head back and she continued to deliciously roll her hips forcing their joined erection to massage her g spot, slowly and sweetly she felt the pressure build up as her fluids leaking down the length of her lover's shafts. Her whole body set to fire as with a wild scream her wings unfurled, eyes glowing her insides clamped down on her lover's hard, demanding their simultaneous release. Renji grabbed onto her shoulder forcing her down on him as his body jerked upwards sheathing himself further into her till she swore he was emptying his seed into her cervix, Shuuhei yelled as he came in sharp thrusts, spurting his white liquid into her, hands clamped onto her hips pushing her down onto them as they both came at the same time, forcing her to ride out their orgasms with them. Exhausted and covered in sweat they lay still for a moment before a warm tingle started in their bodies, and slowly not even caring about clean up Ayla crawled off them and they fell asleep curled together in a mess of bodies.

What they didn't see were the subtle changes taking place on their bodies, as Shuuhei's eyes closed the pupils were rimmed in glowing silver belaying the power of his mating. Renji rolled over and sighed, his hair now tipped in glowing silver speaking of his new power. Ayla's milky white throat had 3 lines in delicate black appear on the right side similar to Shuuhei's facial tattoo, they flowed gently down to her collarbone where they began to get jagged identical to Renji's tattoo's as they snaked to her shoulder and ended, her outward mark of mating with the two men. She was far too tired and worn out to notice that there was a soft glow of green, silver and red wrapping around her belly, and she unconsciously and unknowingly covered it with her hands as if to protect it and fell into a deep slumber.


	23. Beauty is only skin deep

**Reviews loved and appreciated!**

Shuuhei was as usual the first one up, Ayla sandwiched in between them he didn't notice anything unusual and headed to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee, feeling more invigorated then usual he decided to make a hearty breakfast for the trio. Humming to himself and lightly swishing his hips he set to work in the kitchen.

Ayla was the first to stir in the bedroom shortly after Shuuhei had set to work, she yawned and stretched to have her hand meet something hard and warm, knowing it was Renji she rolled to face him and ran her hands through his hair slowly savoring its silken feel. She blinked in surprise as she got to the ends and noticed with consternation that they were a liquid shade of silver; poking the sleeping man she got a light swat of his hand as he mumbled something unintelligible. Sighing she got up deciding to let him sleep it obviously wasn't life threatening, she padded to the kitchen smelling the aroma of coffee Shuuhei had already started, he had been addicted ever since she had brought it back from the living world; she was glad she had someone to share in her coffee fiend ways, Renji abhorred the stuff and drank tea instead. Shuuhei had his back facing her as he faced the stove cooking something that smelled delicious, walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled the side of his neck affectionately, she was surprised to find how much more drawn to both men she was; must be a side effect of the mating. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and putting the spatula down turned her around for a proper one when she heard his breath hitch at the same time hers did. She looked into his dark eyes, normally slate grey they now radiated that same color except that around his pupils was a thick band of silver that seemed to glow, in wonder she reached to touch his face at the same time his hand reached to touch her neck. Stunned at each other's transformation they quickly looked into a mirror.

Shuuhei was shocked to discover his eyes were practically glowing, from them emanating a deadly power yet his eyes still retained their warm and welcoming nature, smirking he turned to study Ayla. Her fingers were tracing the delicate black lines that started at the top of her throat and snaked down to her collarbone ending in jagged lines by her shoulder. She had a look of awe on her face as she admired the smooth then jagged dancing lines, smiling she faced Shuuhei and soulfully pressed her lips to his, he sighed into the kiss and snaked his arms around her, they both heard a throat clearing and looked to see Renji. Shuuhei walked slowly over and picked his hair staring at it with wonder, he walked Renji to the mirror and murmurs of excitement ensued.

"Is this what she meant when she said we would change to reflect our power?" Shuuhei turned to Ayla, she nodded in assent, at least she thought that made the most sense, and the dragon had warned them their appearances would be altered to say the least. The three of them stood there admiring each other for a moment before Ayla's knees collapsed under her.

She cracked her eyes open and looked into the concerned, smiling faces of Renji and Shuuhei. She rolled over giving them her back; she was suddenly very very tired. Falling asleep she fell into her inner world only to find it a little bit crowded.

_"What are they doing here?" She pointed to the trio standing by Tstiayuga_

_"Tch, our masters sent us here as you are in no condition to stay awake long enough to talk to them."_

_"Condition?"_

_"Yea" Kazeshini picked up where Chimpette had left off" yer goin to be a mommy." She felt her mouth drop open in shock, so soon? She had figured it wouldn't happen in one shot._

_Tstiayuga let out a small snort "child! Did you really think it wouldn't this was mating after all. Now all of you are marked and have gained increased power. Wherever those two go they will be known to be the Izanami's mates."_

_"What does that have to do with me being knocked up?!" she practically screamed_

_"You need them, some could try to hurt you now, though they would have to be stupid to with your power" she mused half to herself._

_"Still doesn't explain why I'm suddenly found with a belly full of baby!" She threw her shoe at the absent minded dragon, earning howls of laughter from Chimpette, snakey and kazeshini._

_Clearing her throat the dragon continued "in order to cement the bond between you three you needed to conceive a child, an Izanami like yourself except this one will be infused with shinigami powers. The line has weakened; you are the key to strengthening it, bringing back the power and peace."_

_Ayla looked incredulous; this must be some sick fucking joke. She was 25 in a relationship with 2 wonderfully delectable men but was pretty sure neither of them wanted to be a dad. Oh right, never mind the fact that she was the goddess of life and death and her 2 mates were death gods admittedly not the safest day job staring daggers at the dragon she turned to the zanpaktou spirits._

_"And what do YOU think?!" She asked them directly. Chimpette shifted uncomfortable and snakey hid behind her, Kazeshini had a maniacal grin on his face._

_"I dig kids, they make good targets" he said simply as her eyes narrowed on him. _

_"Well, Renji is a bit like a big kid, so he may be ok with it, hell he'd probably have fun. Just hope" Chimpette visibly shuddered "it isn't as much of a brat as he is." Ayla rolled her eyes in frustration._

_"Oh yes" the dragon suddenly remembered "you will need regular intercourse as well as regular reiatsu infusions from your partners. If not you will become sick and could possibly lose the child or your life."_

_"Oh well isn't that all peachy? Can I go to sleep yet or do I have to sit here yammering all day?!"_

_Kazeshini snickered, she knew the volatile spirit was as tired of talking as she was. _

_"No, you can sleep one thing before you go" her dragon said "you will sleep for a few days while the child forms, when you wake up you will need to eat and…."_

_"Fuck them both" Kazeshini finished in a rather bored tone._

_"At the same time again?" she asked worriedly._

_"No" Tstiayuga waved a claw in the inspecting it for dirt "but you will need to lay with them both, and eat plenty because this child is strong it will be demanding."_

_"Yea ok" she mumbled slowly losing herself to sleep deep inside her soul._

Renji and Shuuhei had been informed of the meeting when their zanpaktou returned, they knew she was pregnant as Unohana had already inspected her and informed them of it, saying it was a complete phenomenon yet never telling them what IT was that had her so impressed. The hands interlocked the two looked fondly at Ayla sleeping, knowing now that they shouldn't worry and she was just resting Renji snuck closer to pull down the covers and expose her stomach. Glowing beneath her skin he saw a swirl of silver, red and green gently pulsing below her navel, hesitantly he stretched his hand out feeling for reiatsu, gasping as he felt it reach for him he slowly guided Shuuhei's hand to her belly as well. He smiled as he felt small brushes of questioning reiatsu and in response his hand glowed green as he sent the answering reiatsu to the new being. Renji's hand joined atop his and glowed red pulsing their energy and strength into the child. In her sleep Ayla smiled contentedly as her pregnancy pains were subsiding slowly as the men unknowingly stabilized her, something even Unohana couldn't do.


	24. new powers

**Much love to all you who take the time to review**

**if you are itnerested in seeing ayla visit art/Ayla-368076366?q=gallery%3Afuusunshine%2F8950039&qo=0**

**to see chibi ayla, shuu and grimm please visit art/Chibis-369484346**

**artwork done by the ever talented and lovely fuusunshine, be sure to check out her story 7 days**

Renji and Shuuhei had been informed of the meeting when their zanpaktou returned, they knew she was pregnant as Unohana had already inspected her and informed them of it, saying it was a complete phenomenon yet never telling them what IT was that had her so impressed. The hands interlocked the two looked fondly at Ayla sleeping, knowing now that they shouldn't worry and she was just resting Renji snuck closer to pull down the covers and expose her stomach. Glowing beneath her skin he saw a swirl of silver, red and green gently pulsing below her navel, hesitantly he stretched his hand out feeling for reiatsu, gasping as he felt it reach for him he slowly guided Shuuhei's hand to her belly as well. He smiled as he felt small brushes of questioning reiatsu and in response his hand glowed green as he sent the answering reiatsu to the new being. Renji's hand joined atop his and glowed red pulsing their energy and strength into the child. In her sleep Ayla smiled contentedly as her pregnancy pains were subsiding slowly as the men unknowingly stabilized her, something even Unohana couldn't do.

Shuuhei glanced at Renji as their hands connected to send their reiatsu into Ayla, he leaned against the larger man overwhelmed and happy Renji's crimson hair tickling his nose. They were going to be fathers; something he had never thought was possible had become possible. He had always wanted a family with the fiery red head but being men they couldn't have a child unless they went though some rather interesting measures, none of which Renji was ok with nor had wanted Shuuhei to submit himself to, partly because the crazed scientist at division 12 freaked him out. Renji had always wanted a family, growing up in Rukongai he had made his own with the help of Rukia and their 3 friends. Unfortunately Rukia was all he had left of that family and she had been adopted by his stick up the ass boss, who he hated to admit was doing her a world of good as far as strengthening her. He had thought once again he was a stray dog until he met Shuuhei, the two became friends and over the years a certain affection evolved from that deep friendship until one night they had found themselves in bed and never looked back. At first they had gotten some weird questions, to some they seemed an odd match but to their friends they made sense; he felt a small sense of pride that not just himself but his lover as well had been chosen by an Izanami and now were going to be parents to one. He just hoped they could raise the child right, he knew any child had with the three of them involved would be more than a handful. Once they felt satisfied they had given enough energy to their growing child they went to seek out Unohana to get some answers regarding the pregnancy.

She wasn't hard to find, but she was busily buzzing around her patients yet saw them approaching and smiled gently.

"Abarai, Hisagi" she inclined her head slightly.

"Unohana taichou."

"I assume you want to know more about the pregnancy, please follow me" she said softly and led them to her office.

She explained to the men that being human in origin Ayla could expect a slightly shortened gestational period thanks to them being shinigami, probably about seven months or so and that she would suffer the normal side effects of a human pregnancy. She had felt the strong pulsing of the reiatsu and was pleased to learn both men had already performed the stabilization procedure once without knowing it, she would need those procedures more as she got toward the end of her pregnancy. She knew they both felt it, but reiterated it anyway that the child was made up of all 3 of their reiatsu, a phenomenon by any standards.

"You should also be warned, pregnancy can change the attitude of a person, and she may have mood swings, be very tired and also, well, very sexually active. Which you will need to be anyway to keep the child happy."

Renji scratched the back of his neck "you mean we need to have lots of sex because of the kid?"

The healer nodded "yes, it is going to be a strong child and by, ah, inserting your DNA material into it you will help it grow." A look of understanding passed on Renji's face and Shuuhei blushed crimson. Unohana stopped, thinking the men had gotten the point, she recomposed herself and continued.

"I want you both to know especially with the upcoming war there is a possibility she may become very weak. In fact, with her being pregnant I would recommend she abandon training entirely until the child is born. I would like to train her in the healing arts while she is pregnant, this way she feels as though she is useful and gains a new skill while it also allows me to monitor her progress closely; and should she need anything she would be right here."

Renji smirked "you will have to take that up with her when she wakes up, I can almost guarantee she will push to do some kind of training."

"Perhaps light training can be permitted, but I certainly don't want her going up against either of you again" she gave them both a pointed stare.

Shuuhei gulped; damn she was scary when she wanted to be "of course not Unohana taichou, we would never risk it."

"I also want to examine both of you, I noticed the physical changes on all three of you and will need to physically and spiritually exam you. I would also like to see if this has affected your powers any." Both men were fine with that, curious themselves they agreed but only after Renji had made sure it didn't involve any needles of any kind.

Physically she only found the changes in Renji's hair and Shuuhei's eyes; spiritually however was a different matter. Using her own reiatsu to scan the men she found that the depth of their power had increased, and while it still felt like them it was much stronger and easily surpassed captain level. She hypothesized that it was probably because they would need to protect their mate so they got a power boost. She reached into Renji and felt the power flare up like fire and slowly burn at her own reiatsu, how very seeming for him. Shuuhei's presented itself as a vast ocean, cool and calm yet turbulent.

Shaken inside, though she dare not let the men see she asked them to release their shikai forms and proceed to fight with each other. She noticed slight differences in their released shikai's, it seemed as if it was tinged with silver slightly. She felt the power wash over her, much more than their typical releases. Both men moved more gracefully and fluidly but what disturbed her the most was the underlying power emanating from them, they both seemed to have complete control over it but she noticed when their shikai was released Shuuhei's eyes glowed an otherworldly silver and Renji's silver ends began to glow slightly. She shook her head, this would surely help in their fight as both men's power levels had certainly increased drastically, but what of the woman sleeping in the clinic; what role did she have in all of this? Deciding that was enough she nodded signaling both men to sheath their swords, she had no desire to see their bankai, at least not here where so many people were around.

"Gentlemen, as I'm sure you noticed there is significantly more power behind even your shikai. I am curious to see your bankai's however I do not wish to do so here where so many may be affected." They both nodded in agreement.

"We can look for a place more suitable Unohana taichou, while you finish your work, once we find a place we will contact you so that you may observe if that is agreeable?" Shuuhei asked the dark headed captain

"Yes" she said kindly "that would be perfect, no rush however I have more than enough to keep me busy with my observations about you already and my continuing examination into Ayla's condition."

"You won't tell that creep from the 12th division about this yet will you?" Renji sounded worried, she shook her head no.

I have no intention of informing him until all three of you are in agreement, in fact this information shall not leave the 4th division until that time as well. I believe this should be something you inform people about." She smiled gently "I will take my leave of you gentlemen; I will contact you if she awakens."

Ayla wasn't really asleep, to the outside world she looked as if she was but inside she was wide awake and in her inner world happily lounging by the koi pond next to her Tstiayuga, every now and then Zabimaru and Kazeshini would stop in but more often than not she found herself enjoying the dragons company as she learned more about her power. She had wondered why she had chosen Renji and Shuuhei, she had been attracted to the two men of course but had worried it was her power and not her that had drawn her to them. Tstiayuga soothed her and informed her it was indeed her own will that drew her to them, that both men were strong of heart and soul which is why her power had also chosen to manifest inside them. Apparently she could mate with them and become pregnant regardless, but because of their power and souls her own power had lent some of itself to both men; something that had not been done for ages. Why now? She had wondered and the dragon simply ignored her as she speared a fish on one of her talons and slurped it greedily before looking at her.

_"Why not now? "She evened her eyes onto Ayla's." You love them and they love you, all of your own accord. You are the strongest Izanami to date other than the original goddess and your child will be even stronger. Your raven and flame haired mates will need to protect you and the child and could very well do so in their shinigami states as you know."_

_ She paused to pick her teeth with a bone, Ayla winced, her dragon was uncouth and wondered if she was that bad. _

_"Besides, they will need the additional power to help train your child, and they are more than worthy of it, do you question my decision?"_

_"No, I was just wondering why as you said it hasn't been done in a long time."_

_"They are special your mates, I cannot tell you all but can tell you that much."_

_Ayla closed her eyes and leaned back against the smooth scales thinking of the men and hoping they were alright when she felt a familiar yet strange presence enter the area. She elbowed the dragon who huffed and smiled slightly, Ayla looked up and saw a man enter the clearing, there was no doubt in her mind who he was and her jaw fell to the ground._


	25. Ryu

**thank you so much for the lovely reviews, this is a slightly slower albeit necessary plot chapter**

_Slowly he sauntered towards her, he could not have been any older than maybe 18, and while he was tall for his height he had the lean athletic build of a runner. His tanned skin stretched tautly over his well-toned frame as his crimson hair shifted with his movement. His hair was thick and shaggy hanging just so the tips brushed his shoulders, his eyes large and green seemed to be smiling at her. He approached her slowly as she saw Tstiayuga fade into the trees, taking her hand he motioned her to sit._

_"You are correct" his voice rang in her head, a rich masculine baritone._

_She smiled at him and before she could stop herself launched her body into his in a full blown and slightly overly enthusiastic hug. He chuckled and reciprocated the affection, grinning with a wide half cocked smile that reminded her of another red head._

_"Why are you here?" She asked hesitantly._

_"To speak with you about some things you should know, this isn't going to go like a typical human or even shinigami birth and childhood" he shook his head rustling his red hair. She reached a hand up to stroke it finding that despite its coarseness it still retained a silken quality._

_"How will it go?" She listened attentively as he filled her in on everything, his growth rate would be quicker, reaching his final form in a matter of years basically by the time he was one he would appear to be much older and he told her in about 4 years he would be in his mid-twenties and that was when his growth rate would slow to normal. It was imperative he grow up fast he had told her as she started to cry. _

_She wanted a normal childhood for him, able to enjoy the fun and pleasures of being young and yet it looked like duty was going to rub that from him, from her and from the two men. As silent tears rolled down her cheeks she felt his strong arms pull her into his embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder she quietly cried as he soothed her, gently rocking. She cried her sadness out and then determined to find a way decided in her heart that they would still enjoy every moment of it._

_"Do you have a name?" He nodded his eyes dancing_

_"Who gave it to you?"_

_"You did, before you even knew me. My name is Ryū umare,, but you all call me Ryu for short." _

_"Will I see you again?" She asked as he stood to walk away._

_"You will see me soon enough, mother."_

Renji wanted to tell everyone, and had been about to blab to Matsumoto when a sharp jab of Shuuhei's elbow had silenced him. Knowing that she had been about to hear something juicy and had been thwarted the well-endowed woman pouted trying to use puppy dog eyes to get the two men to spill but it had not worked. Sighing she settled for simply enjoying their company as they walked to their respective duties, knowing that from the way they had acted it probably had to do with Ayla, well maybe she would pay her a visit later.

Ayla sat calmly while the 4th division staff fussed over her, or rather what was inside of her. Ultrasounds proved her to indeed be pregnant and instead of progressing at the normal rate she was progressing faster than anyone had expected. Unohana had estimated her pregnancy would be a matter of months, probably around 4 if her calculations were accurate. Ayla silently thanked kami that was the case, 9 months sounded terrible so at least there was a silver lining, wait; 4 months to prepare those two for fatherhood? She groaned inwardly as she face palmed with apprehension. The three of them had agreed to keep it quiet for awhile, at least until they had time to digest the enws themselves. She knew Shuuhei could handle it but Renji, she had her doubts.

Renji was elated and completely beside himself with joy. He was going to be a dad, the red head had never dreamed of this and above all else his kid was going to be a god, or was it demi-god? Hell it didn't even matter that brat of theirs was going to be crazy powerful, his smile couldn't be any bigger and he was already walking with what Shuuhei had called "proud-papa swagger". There was so much he had to do, they would need the basics of course but his mind was on other things, he needed to build a training area for the child to make sure they grew strong and he needed to go ahead and see about roping some of the others into additional training. As much as he was remiss to admit it he knew he would need help though he was sure not too many higher ranked shinigami would protest too much being able to say they had a hand in training such a powerful warrior. Oh yes, this child would be a warrior born of himself, Shuuhei and Ayla there was little doubt to that he only hoped that he would be up to the task. He threw himself into his paperwork glancing every now and then at his captain trying to decide how exactly to ask him to train his future child when the time arose.

Shuuhei had been acting as captain ever since Tousen had defected, the weight had been heavy on his shoulders and their little family did much to lighten it. Now it appeared to the 9th as if an alien had appeared and simply taken over their vice-captains body, he was smiling, walking with lighter steps and humming to himself as he began an assault on the massive amount of paperwork in front of him. It had never occurred to the analytically minded Shuuhei that he could have a child with Renji, he was after all a man; but now that there was a most pleasant addition to the equation he was letting himself feel the warmth of it flood his body. Not only had they been able to create a child but the child was infused with all three of them, truly a child borne out of love if there ever was one. He didn't doubt either one of his mate's parenting skills, he knew Renji would be indulgent and spoil the child most of the time acting like no more than a giant child himself, he knew Ayla would be consistent, steady and true and would provide a very secure environment, as for him; he puzzled over what he could give the child. He knew his ways were different from theirs as both his mate's tended to be brasher than he, maybe he could teach the child how to be subtle, analyzing, tactical, yes he mused he had a lot he could offer the child.

**Ryū umare—means dragon born**

**Next chapter will be a slight time jump. gotta keep things moving along**


	26. Some downtime

**slight timeskip about 4 months.**

**thank you all for reviewing, and the ever vigilant dieredpienapple for alerting me to the lack of a description regarding shuuhei's manly bits. i hope it is now rectified.**

**for fanart by the lovely fuusunshine for this fic please see my profile page=) MUAH!**

Fall had started to melt into winter at Seireitei and Ayla had been staying busy. In the morning she would visit a different division and do the warm up training exercises with them, her favorite to visit was the 11th, not that she didn't like seeing her mates but she really got a kick out of Ikkaku, Yumichika and Zaraki. The huge beastly captain threw himself into fighting with everything he had all of the time that she couldn't help but to admire him. His small pink headed accomplice cheering him on and informing everyone that "Kenny was in a good mood" when the man was covered in sweat, dirt and gore. Ikkaku and Yumichika were close friends and about as opposite as you could get, the masculine battle hungry Ikkaku was simply a smaller version of Kenpachi with his wide grin and rolling laughter, the effeminate Yumichika glided when he fought and stated he strove to make every battle beautiful; which he certainly did accomplish. The dynamic in the 11th was more visceral and raw than the other divisions which she enjoyed the unregimented melee of it, she was there this morning doing warm up exercises with the division. It felt good to use her body like this, Unohana had been correct she had been much more fatigued since day one but she still wanted to train; she had been permitted to lightly train for the duration or as long as she felt physically able. She smiled and took another light swing at an unseated division officer unarming him, he bowed and the match was over. As she fell into a rhythm of sword play she easily passed the morning and before she knew it the sun was high in the sky. She sat next to Ikkaku and Yumichika leaning against the dojo wall and drinking her water before she headed to the 4th.

"How much longer ya got?" The bald man asked swigging his water down greedily.

She touched her stomach "I think about 3 more months" she smiled softly. Yumichika's eyes lit up.

"It's going to be a beautiful child!" He proclaimed.

"A boy" she said nodding. Yumichika smiled.

"Speaking of boys, how are those two?" Ikkaku let out a snort.

"Oh insanely overprotective but otherwise they are fine. Renji has been going on and on about training and building a playground that will be a training area, and roping captains in to train him" she paused to roll her eyes "Shuuhei has been less excitable but thinks I haven't noticed him stockpiling tactical books and other educational material. It seems as though Renji is concentrating on the brawn while Shuuhei will be concentrating on the brain."

Yumichika's eyebrow quirked up in barely suppressed laughter "did you expect something different? We are talking about Renji and Shuuhei after all." She snickered; those two did have reputations to keep up.

"I conceded to your point Yumi," she said in mock graciousness "however, if they get to be too much I am sending them to go baby clothes shopping with you." Ikkaku burst out into fits of laughter, clutching his sides.

"Oh oh" he panted between breaths "now that's a punishment!" He continued to laugh unaware of his friends glare.

She pushed herself up off the floor and thanked the two men. It was lunchtime and she needed to eat before heading to the 4th for the afternoon.

Unohana had been right to ask her to come learn healing kido, she seemed to have a knack for it; a throwback no doubt from nursing. In exchange she had taught the staff at the 4th many aspects of human healing. She found she enjoyed her new life, despite always being tired, after a morning of light exercises she would grab lunch and head to the 4th to assist wherever possible. More often than not she saw quite a few members of the 11th division in the afternoon courtesy of whatever brutality Kenpachi was dishing out that day, most of them grinning despite their injuries. It hadn't been a busy day really compared to most, some blood and a few broken bones but otherwise the majority of shinigami had survived the day without a trip to the 4th. Putting her hand on her slightly rounded stomach she pulsed reiatsu into it and was rewarded when she felt the small tingle of Ryu's reiatsu twining with her own, smiling softly she headed back to the house.

She found Shuuhei home and lounging on the couch when she felt the all too familiar pull towards the man. Tstiayuga had told her that there was a reason she was insatiable when it came to these two, long before she was pregnant, and it was due to them essentially being made for each other all three combined were like pieces of a puzzle and their souls recognized each other. Because of that bond the need to be with each other in every way was overpowering, almost consuming at times. Sighing she went to sit next to the brunette; he scooted over slightly and pulled her so she was leaning back onto his chest with his legs on either side of her. Resting his chin on her shoulder he placed his hands on her stomach and began pressing small kisses against the side of her neck, she shifted to give him better access as he continued his assault. Gently working his way down he deposited kisses down her neck, and onto the backs of her shoulders while his fingers deftly worked at her top, sliding it off his hands moved from her abdomen to her already pert nipples, and gently rolling them between his fingers he elicited a moan. Finally catching her lips with his he slowly let his tongue explore her mouth, his hand fisting her hair while one still occupied with her breast, his erection was throbbing and she felt it in her back. He broke contact and pushed himself back from her as they shifted to face each other; she ran her hands over his lean muscled chest and traced their outlines with her tongue as she pushed him back onto the couch removing his shirt as she did so. He groaned and bucked his hips upward slightly, knowing what he wanted she swiftly removed his pants, his hard length stood proudly out, surrounding by tight raven curls. She felt herself get wet at the sight, Shuuhei was not a girthy as Renji but he had length and quite the wicked curve to his dick; a curve that rubbed her in all the right spots, in fact the man was shaped just like a banana; which is exactly what she thought of every time she ate that fruit now. His cock was positively sinful, she lowered her head and gently flicked the tip with her tongue before grabing him in her hands and administering one long lick from base to tip, she looked into his half lidded grey eyes swirling with lust as she slowly took as much of him as possible into her mouth. Moaning he arched his back and buried his hands in her hair. His breath was coming in little pants when he forcibly moved her head away from his crotch, confused she looked at him questioningly but he was already in action. He was positioning himself so his knees were on either side of her head and his lips were nuzzling her folds, asking entrance. She smirked, he wanted to 69 how fitting. She granted him access as he lapped greedily at her folds, finding her hard nub with his adept tongue and wasting no time stimulating it, she let out a moan around her mouthful of cock and felt him shiver at the sensation, he wasted no time as his tongue swirled and brought her to the edge again and again, each time backing down before bringing her to the precipice. She thought she was going to die of frustration and viciously began to suck him, cheeks hollowed out with one hand palming his heavy sacs. Shuuhei could hardly stand it, balancing on one arm he thrust two fingers inside her wetness as his tongue continued to caress her inner most sanctum, arching her back she groaned around his cock and it was all he could do to not thrust it into her mouth. Continuing to circle his tongue around her nub he bent his fingers inside her until he felt the bundle of nerves he was looking for, pressing on it she began to writhe and buck under him. He removed himself from her mouth and in an extreme show of flexibility never moving his mouth or fingers climbed off her onto the floor beside the couch and then positioned himself between her legs. His erection hard and straining for release he worked his fingers into her, pushing her nerves each time as his tongue flicked across her clit, he saw her breath coming in heavy pants and her hips bucking up to meet his mouth and thrusting fingers.

"Shuu" she panted "please" it was almost a whine. He moved her legs further apart and wrapping one arm under her to tilt her hips slightly upward balanced on the other one. In one thrust he was fully in her slick heat, she was so wet for him a veritable slip and slide as he thrust into her the sound of we flesh slapping on each reached his ears, he looked down her brown hair splayed out, her hands held onto his hips tightly her generous breasts bouncing to the rhythm. Her face flushed pink and mouth open with small cries of pleasure, he gently nipped her bottom lip as he continued to seat himself inside her, making sure to find her spot he had found with his fingers with his dick as he continued to impale her upon it. Not able to take much more she opened her eyes and locked them with his

"Shuu, fuck, I'm gonna…" she trailed off lost in pleasure, his own heightened by her admission. He quickened the pace determined to drive her over the edge and a few moments later she let out a cry of completion as he walls pulsed around him, caressing him with their warmth. With a long groan he gave one last thrust deep inside her and shuddered as he felt his seed pour out into her. They lay there for a while basking in their happiness as she felt a warmth in her abdomen from the child gaining nutriments. They probably would have lay there all night if Renji hadn't busted through the door and informed them with a wolfish that it smelled like a brothel and to go clean up so that he could have his way with them.


	27. Downtime before the battle

**GAH ok so ff was being funky and wasn't sending out updates so please make sure you read the last chapter before this one.**

**thank you so much for the reviews and love MUAH**

**be sure to check out fan art done by the talented fuusunshine listed on my profile page**

**also, if you like Renji i will be doing a RenjixStarrk fic soon, it is a prologue to my other story kitty-bitch but can be read separately =)**

**TIME**

A few days later Ayla unexpectedly found herself called to a meeting with all of the captains and vice captains, she wasn't sure what to think as she watched Shuuhei and Renji get dressed affixing their vice captains badges with care. Renji had taken the time to un-rumple his clothing and Shuuhei's as usual was perfectly pressed. She felt butterfly's in her stomach she had of course met with Yamamoto before but never in an official capacity and not with all of the high ranking captains and vice captains around. Renji picked up on her nervousness and threw her a smile, walking over and putting his hands over her expanding waistline.

"Are you two ready?" Shuuhei asked almost pensively, giving a slight nod she followed him out the door and towards the center of Seireitei towards the 1st division Ayla and Renji trailed behind, still after all these months she caught some stares as most of them hadn't quite gotten used to her being around, she was lost in thought when she heard a familiar voice and saw a crop of orange hair approaching them.

"Oi Ichigo, what're you doing here?" Renji asked, scratching his neck.

"I got called to first division, some meeting with the top brass ne?"

Shuuhei nodded "I figured they would call you in on it, a war meeting no doubt." Ayla started, had the time really passed that quickly? Yes, it was now winter in Seireitei and hollow attacks had been more frequent, it did seem as though Aizen was gearing up for war. Unconsciously she put her hand on her stomach, Ichigo offered her a squeeze of her elbow and the 4 of them marched onward.

The meeting was tense and nervous, the captains and vice captains stood in two rows on either side of Yamamoto and Ikkaku, Yumichika, her and Ichigo stood at the very end, he looked so self-assured she was jealous as she continued to shift nervously on her feet. Yamamoto cleared his throat

"As you all suspect I have gathered you here to go over the plan for what is to come. It has been made evident Aizen wishes to acquire the king's key" a murmur ran through the gathered shinigami "to do this he must invade Karakura town" she saw Ichigo stiffen and his eyes flash, it didn't go unnoticed by Yamamoto who raised his hand signaling silence.

"Luckily the kido corps has come up with a solution. We will transfer the town to soul society and Captain Kurotsuchi will be making a fake town to take its place. We will do this by planting 4 pillars around the town to transport it. Each of these pillars will be guarded by a vice captain or equivalent. The four I have chosen to guard the pillars are Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madrame, Izuru Kira, and Shuuhei Hisagi." Ayla felt her stomach drop, oh no Shuuhei! She wanted to cry out but bit her lip, this was their job and he would do it. Catching her eye he nodded slightly, he was worried for her and his gaze fell to her bump in her stomach. He would not die; he had too much to live for. She tuned back in just in time to hear Yamamoto speaking of Hueco Mundo.

"We will not be going to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, I have forbidden it, we need to concentrate our forces in the living world."

"No!" A shout was heard from Ichigo, she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes "If you won't send anyone then I will go!" All eyes in the room turned to him "How can you abandon her? She has done so much for soul society and who knows what Aizen is doing to her right now?! There is a reason he wants her, a dangerous one I'm sure. If you don't realize that then you really are an old fool!" He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Yamamoto looked at the group wearily, and it was Byakuya who spoke first.

"The boy does have a point, as much as I am loathe to admit it." Yamamoto turned his steely gaze on the noble, before he could say anything else Kenpachi cut it

"Heh, ya know if Aizen's comin to tha real world it'd make sense if he left some of his fightin force behind to guard tha girl. Maybe we could get some real good fightin in ne Kuchiki?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his fellow captain who sighed in disgust.

"Your such a brute Kenpachi, but yes I agree surely he won't leave the girl there unguarded."

Yamamoto regarded the two captains, "what do you propose then?"

Byakuya looked to Renji who gave a slight nod of his head "Renji and I will follow Ichigo to Hueco Mundo and aid him, and from the looks of the brute Kenpachi wants to go on the mission too." Ayla did indeed see a grinning Kenpachi who looked ready to kill someone or something. Yamamoto sighed

"I know you well enough to know when you are set on something there is nothing to persuade you from your course. Very well, I will permit you to go, take Unohana with you and I will send Mayuri and Nemu as well to collect specimens or else I won't hear the end of it" she swore Mayrui almost wet himself with glee "also, please find Ichigo you will leave tonight." He turned to face Ayla who looked like she had seen a ghost. "Ayla" he said softly yet loud enough for everyone to hear him "you will go to the living world with the kido corps. Unohana has said great things about your healing abilities and you will help tend to the wounded. I want you to stay away from the fighting in your condition, and if you get trapped use this" he pressed something into her hand "it will open a senkaimon gate and you should be able to escape."

"I am permitted to go?" She asked in shock.

"On the contrary I wanted to forbid it, but I did not see how I could keep you away." She smiled

"You couldn't have." He chuckled at that.

The meeting wound down and was soon over. Renji would leave tonight, her and Shuuhei in the morning. She shuddered she didn't like the thought of either of them going into battle and certainly didn't relish seeing Aizen again. Aizen….the man responsible for murdering her parents for an unknown reason and the man who betrayed soul society along with two other captains, the man she would face tomorrow. She found herself clutching Shuuhei's arm a bit too tight, but the patient man never said anything as he had a good idea of what was running through her head. It had been a long time since she had a nightmare, and when she did they weren't near as bad as what Renji had described to him, she never even woke up but they could tell the next day she had a troubled look in her eyes. He knew tonight would be a long one, and there would be little sleep especially with Renji gone for they both would miss their fiery companion. He snaked an arm around her waist as they headed toward their home.

Renji had found Ichigo and relayed the message, the young man was ecstatic to have support and back up in his mission, he began packing as soon as the words passed Renji's lips and told the redhead in no uncertain terms to get the fuck out and go pack and love on your family some. Renji used flash step to get back to the house and heard the sound of a deep rolling laughter and a higher pitched but silkier laugh. Sighing, he leaned against the window quickly masking his reiatsu, not meaning to spy on the two but finding himself oddly at peace. Oblivious to his intrusion Ayla and Shuuhei kept talking.

She had lightheartedness in her voice but Renji was sure of the gravity it belied underneath "you know him, always ready for a battle. I wish he was going to the living world with us, but someone has to look after Ichigo!"

Shuuhei had laughed "more like someone needs to look after him. You've never seen him fight have you?"

"Not unless you count the times against me."

The raven haired man shook his head "I don't, because in order to appreciate his fighting style you need to observe it and not be part of it" he paused to take a sip of tea "his fighting style is exquisite, as brutal as it is beautiful. He moves as though his sword is truly an extension of his body and controls it with uncanny ease. What a picture he paints, so wild and uncivilized yet in complete control." He heard Ayla sigh.

"When I fought you two, I remember thinking both of you were beautiful and how lucky I was. I wish I hadn't had to do that" he heard a frown in her voice.

"It's ok, we knew you would need to see our worth, and neither one of us have minded the….perks" he heard Shuuhei say, damn right they didn't he smirked to himself.

"I wish you and Renji didn't have to go. I know this is what you do, but what if one of you gets hurt?" her voice cracked with worry and he heard Shuuhei's footsteps move closer to her.

"We won't, Renji is stubborn as hell and we both have too much to live for now." Yes, they did. He moved to the door and rapping once entered their house. Ayla's eyes were glassy and shining with unshed tears, Shuuhei stood next to her one arm around her shoulders and his other hand resting on her stomach. His family, Ichigo was right; tonight he needed to spend time with them. Walking towards the duo he planted a kiss on each of them as they retired to the bedroom.

No one slept that night, exhausted from loving on each other both men watched in wonder and awe as three pulses of color twined themselves together glowing underneath the skin of Ayla's abdomen.


	28. the torn observer

**FINALLY some action. cue the fighting and yes we will see what Renji is up to in Hueco Mundo.**

**For now karakura town**

**fanart link on my profile page done by the amazing fuusunshine**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated MUAH**

When darkness falls  
And surrounds you  
When you fall down  
When you're scared  
And you're lost  
Be brave  
I'm coming to hold you now  
When all your strength has gone  
And you feel wrong  
Like your life has slipped away

Follow me  
You can follow me  
And I will not desert you now  
When your fire's died out  
No one's there  
They have left you for dead

Follow me  
You can follow me  
I will keep you safe  
Follow me  
You can follow me  
I will protect you

I won't let them hurt  
They're hurting you, no  
Ooh yeah  
When your heart is breaking

You can follow me  
You can follow me  
I will always keep you safe  
Follow me  
You can trust in me  
I will always protect you, my love

Feel my love  
Feel my love

Muse-Follow me

_She stood in his warm embrace, taking in the spicy scent of him knowing it may be their last time ever. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she clung to him, not wanting to let go. He was the one who brought her into this life, the one to whom she owed everything. He rested his head atop hers and peppered her forehead with gentle kisses._

_"It's ok, I will come back." He said as if he knew. She sniffed_

_"Do you promise? You have to come back for us." He smiled_

_"I promise there no way I'd die that easily. You have to be safe too" his eyes took on a stern look and she nodded._

_"I have to go" he said pulling back from her. She gulped and nodded, he wiped a tear away with his rough thumb._

_"Don't cry Ayla I will see you again soon" he kissed her forehead, both her eyelids and lastly her mouth murmuring "I love you so damn much" as he did. She hugged him fiercely to her _

_"I love you too Renji, I can't imagine life without you and Shuu."_

_He smiled gently "keep him safe Ayla, I'm counting on you." He kissed her gently once more cupping her face with both his hands and then was gone._

_She had walked back into the house and into Shuuhei's warm embrace; he and Renji had said their goodbye's earlier as they were accustomed to this. He held her close as she cried for both of them and for what could happen if her worst fears were realized. Shuuhei held her silently, knowing she simply needed to let it out, this was her first mission and a very serious one; on top of that she was pregnant. _

She had gone with the first group and Shuuhei and she was relieved for that as she wanted to stay close to him. Since Unohana was going to Hueco Mundo she was to be here helping the wounded, she looked to where Shuuhei sat perched atop the pillar he was guarding, she was nervous as hell and all he did was give her a thumbs up, she wrinkled her nose at him. How could he be so easy going? Concentrating she set up a barrier to hold the wounded inside. Quickly she scanned everyone's reiatsu, it appeared as if the majority of them were ok and she didn't feel any pain from them just nerves. She layered another spell onto the barrier and waited.

She didn't have to wait long, as a large hole with an audible rip appeared in the sky and she watched in horror as the beings known as Arrancar stepped out with two captain class shinigami and a third whose power was beyond comprehension. Aizen, seeing him sent a cold chill up her spine…The Arrancar began to fight as Yamamoto encompassed the three defectors in a ring of flame. She held her breath as the fighting began with the men guarding the four pillars.

Shuuhei! She turned towards him he was facing off with a blonde haired Arrancar, his face covered in a mask down to his nose with it connecting on his chin in what looked like teeth, she felt relieved his energy wasn't as strong as Shuuhei's. She watched them cross swords and then stop, they were saying something and she couldn't quite make out what. To her horror she watched as the Arrancar split his mask on his head and felt his power jump, she strained her neck trying to get a better view as he charged, he broke of the mask on his chin and felt another power jump. Shit! She thought she saw Shuuhei block him as he continued his assault. She saw the blonde jump back and raising an arm bust off his entire mask except the piece over his left eye. His power surged and almost matched Shuuhei's. Holy crap, she thought, please please Shuuhei be careful. They moved off into the distance and she felt their powers flare and saw smoke. She continued to concentrate on Matsumoto who was badly injured from her fight with the three female Arrancar who seemed to belong to the big breasted blonde one, squinting her eyes shut she kept a feel for Shuuhei as she concentrated on her work. The minutes felt like hours, she knew Shuuhei was still fighting she saw smoke and debris from where he was and felt the constant, steady pulsing of his reiatsu. She finally saw them up in the air and watched as a cero was fired at her mate, her heart clenched and she saw he barely made it in time.

"Shuuhei, release Kazeshini" she begged from the ground, tears running down her face as she saw more cero's being fired rapidly at him. The blonde was firing cero's like one would fire a machine gun, she cringed as she saw one land on its mark, and he was still standing but barely. She began to cry freely as she saw the man grab Shuuhei by the arm and fling him firing a cero after him, Shuuhei landed on one knee on the suspension bridge; she touched her neck where her tattoo was unconsciously willing him to stand. Finally he did, and the two men once again engaged in conversation, then she felt a surge of power. Looking up she saw a pink and blue reiatsu winding around the blonde, a large crab shaped white claw now made up his left arm, the damn thing was the length of his body. Shit, shit shit she thought. Shuuhei easily evaded the man as he charged at him and they locked sword and claw in the sky.

Matsumoto groaned beneath her, finally, she wiped sweat off her brow moving to Hinamori now that Matsumoto was stabilized. She never took her eyes off the battle above them as she and Kira worked tirelessly side by side to stabilize the wounded. She saw an explosion and then bolts that she knew to be kido, he was fighting, she saw the blonde fly into a building and stay there pinned, as she saw Shuuhei flying toward him she saw a building in the background get sliced in two, craning her head she tried to see but couldn't, his reiatsu was still very much alive and pulsing which was somewhat of a relief. She saw Shuuhei take to the sky and blasts of …..Water? Yes, what looked like water was being shot at him. The dark haired man was dodging it effectively until it enclosed him into a giant churning ball of water. She bit her lip till it drew blood, Kira followed her gaze.

"He'll be ok Ayla, just breathe" he said softly, she threw him a small smile.

"I know it's just one thing to fight him and another to see him fight for his life."

Kira shook his head sighing wearily "it's Shuuhei he won't go down so easy." She turned her eyes back to the sky to watch the churning ball of water, wishing she was as sure as Kira.

The ball began to wobble unsteadily and then exploded in a flash of green light, she blinked and saw Shuuhei standing there wielding Kazeshini, finally. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She saw Kira smile out of the corner of her eye, of course Kira and Shuuhei had been friends for as long as he and Renji had been she knew that both of them knew his fighting style better than her. She locked eyes with the blonde and nodded to him he returned the gesture and they both turned their eyes back to the sky.

The two men were talking again, Shuuhei swinging Kazeshini lightly before him and saying something to the blonde man, then without warning he attacked throwing Kazeshini and chasing the man, followed by blasts of binding kido the two dropped to the ground. She saw their path, or rather the path of their destruction as Shuuhei chased the Arrancar down, and buildings were being blown apart. They took to the air again, she saw Shuuhei falling from the sky as the Arrancanr readied a cero, as he did Shuuhei pulled Kazeshini's chain and the blade behind the blonde impaled him in the shoulder and spiraling downward he landed with a blast of dust and debris onto the ground. Shortly after she felt the blonde's colossal power again, easily at captain level, she glanced at Kira who looked very serious as he concentrated on his job and darted his eyes over to where they felt the two men fighting. Not caring about her duties she shun po'd to where she felt the power concentrate just in time to see the blonde fire a cero at point blank range.

Her heart stopped as she took in the scene, at the same instant he fired the cero Shuuhei swung Kazeshini into the center of the cero. She watched as the cero engulfed her lover and fell to her knees frantically watching as the energy expanded. Bracing herself the combined energies exploded in a sea of purple, blue and green, she put a kido shield up and forced her eyes open.

She saw Shuuhei's silhouette black against the purple colored blast weaving its way toward the other man, Kazeshini extended she watched it go behind the Arrancar and pull heavily into his shoulder as Shuuhei ran toward him. To her it seemed to happen in slow motion, the Arrancar fell and Shuuhei sheathed Kazeshini, he turned to stand regarding the fallen man.

"As strong as a captain you say? Sorry, you weren't even close." She approached him cautiously and he turned to her, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Ayla, you aren't supposed to be here" he admonished harshly, she winced.

"I couldn't help it! I can't just sit by and watch you fight. It's bad enough I can't even see Renji but to watch you get cut up" she broke off into a sob. She felt his arms around her and pressed her head into his chest.

"I'm ok Ayla, I have no intention of leaving this life yet" he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. Her crying had turned into sniffles; she turned her glassy tear filled eyes to his calm grey ones

"At least let me heal you, please." She bargained, his eyes warmly looked down at her and he kissed her nose lightly and tightened his arm around her placing his other hand on her rounded abdomen, sending calming reiatsu into their growing child.

"Anything for you love."


	29. the battle rages

** Shiz is gettin' real! **

**Note: I did leave out Shuuhei and Kira's part in the fight against Ayon *or whatever his name was* because it would simply go on and on and on if I didn't cut something. This is after that fight and once Kira had been placed inside the barrier to heal the wounded, he and Ayla are stationed to heal and not battle as the shinigami need their help. Kira as you remember in the anime knew healing kido and Ayla had been proven proficient at it. Don't worry she'll get involved soon.**

**_Paranoia is in bloom,_**

**_The PR, transmissions will resume_**

**_They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down_**

**_And hope that, we will never see the truth around_**

**_Another promise, another seed_**

**_Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_**

**_And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds_**

**_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_**

**_They will not force us_**

**_They will stop degrading us_**

**_They will not control us_**

**_We will be victorious_**

**_So come on_**

**_Interchanging mind control_**

**_Come let the, revolution takes its toll_**

**_If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye_**

**_You'd see that, we should never be afraid to die_**

**_Rise up and take the power back_**

**_It's time the, fat cats had a heart attack_**

**_You know that, their time's coming to an end_**

**_We have to, unify and watch our flag ascend_**

**_They will not force us_**

**_They will stop degrading us_**

**_They will not control us_**

**_We will be victorious_**

**_So come on_**

She had tended to Shuuhei's wounds but just barely when she noticed him squirming around, following his gaze she saw it fell on the sky where a skinny blonde was battling someone, his brow was furrowed and his frown deepened when Komamura stepped in front of the blonde to block the other man's attack.

"Is that Tosen?" She asked quietly. He nodded eyes never moving. He turned to her a questioning look in his eyes.

"Go" she said quietly "go on Shuuhei, but for fuck's sake please don't die." Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears. He kissed her lips roughly

"I need to tell him, to thank him." He said and took off towards the men. She saw him fling Kazeshini and wrap around Tosen's sword. He stood still, chest heaving; she knew he was near the point of exhaustion. She watched as the three men exchanged words, Shuuhei was pushing himself and she stopped breathing when she saw Tosen release his shikai and easily shake off Kazeshini. Tosen flew towards her lover and was warned just in time by Komamura to block, which he did barely able to stay upright for Tosen's strength. She made fists with her hands as she continued to watch the tense scene play out, taking note that Kira was right beside her and just as nervous.

He kicked Shuuhei back and she saw him recover and quickly charge back toward Tosen. The former captain evaded effectively and a loud blast rang out all eyes turned to where Soi Fon had been fighting, she had used her bankai to try to defeat the Espada, and was unsuccessful. They were so strong, how could they win? A small degree of hopelessness crept into her heart.

"Kira" her voice no more than a whisper "how are we supposed to win against that?" Her eyes were swimming with tears and threatened to spill over. The blonde shook his head and reached over squeezing her hand

"We just have to Ayla."

She let her eyes dart around the sky, another Espada the male with longish brown hair had landed painfully close to her and Kira with the wounded. He just lay in the rubble talking to his…guns? He wasn't making a move to attack them so she and Kira simply watched as the scene unfolded.

"I've had enough; if we keep fighting someone's going to die. And Lord Aizen doesn't seem to be intent on helping us either. I get that let's go home and sleep." He said to his pistol. Seriously the pistol? Wait, he didn't want to fight?

A screeching female voice erupted from the gun "STARRRKK! What are you stupid? Your number one you need to realize that! You've just been trying to act cool you haven't been fighing seriously at all! Did you forget why your number one?!" Whoa, this guy was the 1st Espada? Shit and he didn't even want to fight? This wasn't making sense to her.

She elbowed Kira who was looking at the same thing she did, the man rose and seemed to lazily take off into the sky. She turned her attention to Shuuhei and Komamura who were fighting against Tosen, he cut Komamura's shoulder and with a burst of power sent both men barreling toward the ground. They recovered quickly and Komamura charged at Tosen effectively blocking his blade as the smaller man danced around him. He jumped back from Komamura only to be assaulted by Kazeshini which he easily blocked he charged at Shuuhei and her heart dropped. She knew there was only a shot in hell he could stand up to him in his weakened state, blow after blow Shuuhei blocked until Tosen caught his sword underneath one of Kazeshini's blades, flicking it he disarmed Shuuhei and went in for the kill. She forced her eyes open as he closed in, then she saw Shuuhei yank the chain and bring his blades barreling down on Tosen who moved at the last moment. Komamura moved to stand by Shuuhei as Tosen jumped back at to a safe distance, she could feel the tension rolling off the men as they sized each other up. Then without preamble Komamura attacked.

She knew from Shuuhei that Komamura and Tosen were close friends in the academy one being blind and the other looking like a wolf, those two had stuck together and eventually Shuuhei had grown close to both of them being Tosen's vice captain. Shuhuei had spoken of the time after Tosen defected that he and Komamura visited the gravesite of Tosen's friend, the one he credited with being his reason for becoming a shinigami. He has asked Komamura if Tosen would ever return and Komamura thought that yes he would. This was probably not the way either of them had hoped.

Their swords rang out across the battlefield as they crossed and danced in the sky. She watched closely as the men separated and Tosen brought his hand to his face, the same motion she had seen Ichigo do in their fight. Power danced around Tosen in the form of black waves and he became encompassed by swirling air, it exploded and there stood Tosen covered in white armor a single line running down his face and one down his chest, two shorter lines on his shoulders, she shuddered feeling his power. In a flash he was in front of Shuuhei and had cut through Kazeshini's chain, she screamed as she saw Shuuhei's chest spurt blood and watched as he fell from the sky, Kira's hand steady on her shoulder as she watched her lover drop out of the sky. She couldn't move, couldn't leave the wounded beneath her, they weren't stable yet. She knew Shuuhei wasn't dead, she could still feel him.

Enraged Komamura called forth his bankai Tosen all too easily deflected the giant samurai's blade. He kicked Komamura and dropped him from the sky where they both spiraled downward continuing to lock blades. Komamura had landed on top of a building with a crash and she saw Tosen stop, the two began talking.

"Kira" she said to the blonde man besides "what is going on?"

"Komamura will want to understand, they are friends. He wants him to see, and he himself wants to know why." The blonde shook his head sadly "I'm not sure if they can bring him back to us."

The two men were still talking when a chain wrapped around Tosen's neck. Kazeshini! She eagerly glanced up and saw Tosen being brought down, please Shuuhei please finish it.

_"The most important thing is not for a warrior to have power but to have a heart that fears battle." Shuuhei had said as they sat on the porch the previous night._

_"That is what he told me when I requested to be removed from being a seated officer after injuring my eye. Ever since then I had been afraid to fight, afraid I was no good to anyone. He admitted to me that even he himself was afraid of battle saying that he couldn't see why he wouldn't be afraid." She had nodded remaining silent knowing he needed to speak._

_"Those who are not afraid to hold their swords have no right to hold them he told me. He then told me that if I truly feared battle from the bottom of my heart that I had gained something invaluable as a warrior. I understood, in that moment I understood that being in battle was not about being unafraid but it was to be afraid and use it to strengthen you, your determination, to have something to fight for."_

"Shuuhei" she let out a whisper as a breeze blew by cooling the sweat on her brow as the two healers worked side by side both scared to hope for the best but secretly wanting to. Shuuhei was still on the **roof** where he had pulled Tosen down onto, that is until she saw him fall from the building blood leaking from a wound on his stomach and Tosen standing there on the edge. As she raced to catch Shuuhei she heard Komamura call out his bankai

"Tosen I will do whatever it takes to open your eyes!" The captain yelled at his friend.

She caught Shuuhei just before he hit the ground and shun po'd back inside the barrier, he had been stabbed in the abdomen, and she knew he was still breathing, just barely. She immediately began working on him and Kira scooted over to help now that everyone was stable, tears running down her cheeks mixing with blood and dirt she closed her eyes and ground her teeth in frustration that she was unable to do a damn thing.

_Ayla you know better, you are stronger than this. Concentrate on healing your mate right now, we will get involved soon enough. The scent of orange blossoms danced across her nose and she smiled for a second as her tears continued to run down her face._

**Wondering where Renji went? We'll catch up to him next chapter and see what happened in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches.**


	30. Szayel on the scene

**thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**for fan art of ayla by the ever so lovely fuusunshine check out my profile!**

Renji was pretty damn sure he'd gotten the short end of the stick despite the fact he wasn't facing Aizen. They had come through a garantua created by Urahara and immediately become involved in a game of eternal tag featuring an Arrancar child, her two brothers and their giant pet centipede type first Renji had thought they were under attack by the strange trio, but quickly realized they weren't when Ichigo stepped in. They had taken the group to Las Noches where they breached the walls and got dumped inside, they had split up then and much to Renji's dismay the brother with the weird looking face Dondochakka had been following him. As if that wasn't bad enough he had fallen into a trap set by the Octava espada who was a freak show and a half. Tall, lean and pink haired the man introduced himself, stating he was a researcher and not interested in fighting, calling them fascinating. He even had the nerve to ask if they could open a dialogue saying it would be mutually beneficial and better than fighting.

"You must have me mistaken, I didn't come here to have a slumber party" Renji said in disbelief "I came to kick your ass I couldn't care less about your research! If you wanna talk to be then do it while I'm cutting you to pieces. So you'd better do it quick because it won't be long before you're gone. BAN…KAI!"

He sent Zabimaru straight toward the Octava, as he was about to connect with him a yellow light glowed brightly and Zabimaru exploded. His eyes went wide as he watched pieces of his bankai float by him, there was just no way. No way was this happening, the pink haired espada was walking toward him.

"See" he said with a smirk "this is what happens when you don't listen. You should know, you cannot use your bankai here. This should be interesting, this is the first time I've seen someone who could use a bankai in person, to be honest I'm pretty excited, don't bother struggling you'll just delay the inevitable. After all I don't want your corpses to be mangled when you die."

Hell no, they weren't going to die; this pink haired fuck face was not getting his body. He ground his teeth and briefly thought of Ayla and Shuuhei and wondered how they were, no he had to make it out of here so he could see them. He was going to be a father, he simply had to survive.

"Roar Zabimaru!" He unleashed his shikai and began a brutal assault on the Octava who was having some trouble keeping up with his movements. He looked panicked and worried just as he was about to give the final blow the espada smiled sickeningly

"jokes on you" and easily parried Renji's blow sending a wave of reishi towards him cutting his shoulder. He fell to his knees as the espada taunted him calling him slow and saying he didn't compare to the image he had of him. Telling him he was just testing him and he was found wanting, what a pompous piece of shit Renji thought listening to the man lecture him on his failures. He charged again only to be cut on the other shoulder, then again as he fell to the ground. The damn espada was quick he'd give him that. The Arrancar put his hand to his ear

"Oh it's true I've just received a full report about it, I was having so much fun I didn't even notice. The message says they killed each other, looks as though one of your friends managed to kill an espada before they died." He began to clap "that is truly remarkable."

"You don't know that" he growled between his teeth, not wanting to hear who it was.

"Oh I do, in fact I've just gotten the name of your dead friend….Rukia Kuchiki is one of your friend's names isn't it?"

He saw red and slammed Zabimaru into the espada who deftly blocked it.

"I knew you'd react that way, you really are amusing, but I told you several times you cannot damage an espada with just your shikai, try to get that through your head." The man's eyes went wide as Renji called upon all his power, no way was he telling the truth, Rukia was alive, his best friend was alive. Red swirled around Renji as his shikai connected with the espada above his right eye.

"Shut your damn mouth, you make me sick. Out of the way!" He roared. He raged and assaulted the espada, finally getting him to move as blood trickled from above the Octava's eye.

"Your not getting away!" He closed the espada in Zabimaru, the metal screeching on metal as he pink haired man was encompassed by the shikai in ball form. When he released it the man was nowhere to be found, appearing suddenly in front of Renji he swung Zabimaru at him. Then the damn Arrancanr stepped on Zabimaru breaking off a piece of it and holding it in his hand.

"Let's consider all the facts shall we? You no longer have a way to win or escape, you've played your best hand whats there left to play?" He threw the piece of sword to his minions. "I'm tired of this, your zanpaktou is a power type, and there is nothing special about it is there? The manner in which it changes forms is rudimentary I know I'm being rude but whatever interest it whatever held has now faded to me. Why don't we finish this?" He pulled a device from out of his collar and pushed a button. Immediately hollows appeared giant, brainless hollows. Renji took a step back

"What the?"

"They're my fracciones, all espadas are given Arrancar of ranks 11 or lower to be our direct subordinates. Some espada have only one while others have many. Mine are hollows that I have modified; Aizen was kind enough to turn them into Arrancanr. The time for the chit chat is over let's be realistic about this. Your incompetence is proof your not worthy to fight me directly, this show is over."

Renji ground his teeth, it looked grim that was for sure but he had been in worse spots in his life. Well, maybe not he thought as a giant hollow flung him across the room like a skipping stone. He was picked up and flung down again, blood spewing from his mouth as he landed. The espada simply watched with his minions

"do try to make your epilogue exciting." He simpered, pushing up his glasses.

The hollow made to grab him again but he brandished his sword and stabbed him in the hand. No fucking way was he going down! Slicing across the hollows hand he jumped back as the hollow screamed in pain.

"Oh, I may have spoken too soon, your just full of surprises, I didn't think you'd last this long" the Octava muttered.

The hollow went on a rampage; pummeling everything he saw it was all Renji could do to avoid the giant hollow's fists and thrashing. He tripped as he was avoiding him and fell onto a pile of rubble his foot stuck underneath a rock. FUCK! The hollow readied his fist just as he was about to strike Renji closed his eyes.

_Forgive me…._

The strike never came, he cracked his eyes open to see a bright blue bolt impale the hollow on the side. The pink haired scientist looked shocked and Renji swung his head around, he knew who that belonged too. URYUU!

"You look like you've taken quite a beating Renji" the raven haired man stated from his perch in the wall, his glasses glinting in the light.

And that was when shit began to escalate from mildly crazy to completely insane.

**Next chapter: More Renji, Uryuu and Szayel madness**


	31. Renji's fight

**love the reviews and positive response as always.**

**my next endeavors will include a prologue to my other story kitty-bitch *it's going to be a ren/starrk combo and you don't have to read kitty to enjoy this one so please do read it*and i'm working on a lil' something kinda crack=) so we will see where that goes.**

**MUAH**

Uryuu saved his ass as much as he was loathe to admit it. The Quincy always rattled on about his pride as a Quincy and while Renji understood it he hated the fact that this guy had saved him so to speak, really it was more like bought him some time. Uryuu had even managed to somehow win the respect of the espada who allowed him a brief speech; he inquired to whether the pink haired circus freak was an espada and said he was relieved that he wasn't in the higher ranks.

_"Damn" Renji thought "don't get cocky kid this guy's stronger than he looks."_

Szayel he thought he name was asked who exactly Uryuu was and when he was told got extremely excited calling him a rare specimen as he began to cackle madly.

"Oh I am so lucky I get a bankai user and a Quincy!"

His speech was cut off quickly when Uryuu had gotten behind him and stated he felt the same since the espada had so many openings. It was making Renji's head hurt, having one intellectual around was plenty but now two of them; both wearing glasses was making him slightly crazy.

Uryuu shot in arrow into the espada's stomach, for a moment a brief feeling of hope flitted across his mind as he watched the man fall to his knees, only to have it erased when Uryuu's arrow dissipated. He stood up and yelled at Uryuu that he had already analyzed his abilities, Uryuu then began to dash around the room taking out the espada's fracciones as he tried to shoot the man himself as well only to be rewarded with the same thing as before; an evaporating arrow. He saw a massive hollow descending on his friend and right as it was about to squash the Quincy he and another voice yelled out his name. Stunned he looked up at the hole in the wall, as did the espada. Uryuu lept into the air to fire a shot off at the huge hollow and it splattered against his mask and disappeared as he continued the charge, then his bow disappeared. Shit, that wasn't good. The hollow was coming straight for him, getting up Renji quickly shun po'd just in time to block the hollow's fist from connecting with Uryuu.

"Quit spacing out Uryuu, you can still fight right?! Isn't finding the enemy's weak spot your specialty?" He demanded of his confused friend. "Isn't there something we can do to turn this around?" He flung the hollow back.

"Don't be stupid" the raven haired man replied "of course there is."

"Ok, I'll trust you. Just don't screw it up; I got a kid on the way you know!" He grinned ferally at the other man who looked shocked and then smiled gently.

"Don't worry I won't as long as you don't make any mistakes." Renji huffed and as Uryuu moved away from him he began to swing Zabimaru like a lasso high above his head. He lashed out toward the espada who easily blocked it calling it meaningless. Renji charged him then, grabbing him by his collar and wrapping Zabimaru tight around them in a cold embrace.

"What are you trying to pull? I'm afraid you're not my type" the man stated sarcastically.

"Che the power difference between you and me with my shikai is definitely a big one. I also know I won't obtain the upper hand by fighting you at close range either. Thing is even with the difference in our strength you'll definitely feel it if I shoot you at point blank range. You see I always sucked at kidou and got scolded for my spells always exploding, so let's have a test and see which one of us can take more punishment! Way of destruction number 31: Shot of red fire." The Arrancar's eyes widened as he let loose and an explosions of red and smoke filled the room.

The Arrancar stumbled backwards, his body singed from the blast as Renji fell to the floor.

"Damn you a lowly shinigami making a fool out of me!" Through the haze Renji heard Uryuu's voice.

"Just as predicted" Uryuu went on to explain that since the Arrancar liked to look down on people he had predicted his next moves and even how far he would retreat after the attack.

"Oh so you think you've won?" The espada queried.

"Yea, I do" came the caustic reply as the Quincy rammed his reishi sword into the ground. The espada's eyes widened as he realized he was standing in the middle of a pentagram. Blue light surrounded the stunned espada

"How, I sealed the reiatsu for all your weapons?"

"It just means there are things out there that you don't know about. Shall I explain your current situation in a way that's more understandable?" He asked the still shocked espada. The Quincy poured a liquid on top of the sword he had thrust into the ground; it eliminated the length of the sword as the espada shrieked as the lines leading to him in the center of the pentagram were illuminated with energy. He was encompassed in a blue light as the resihi from Uryuu's sword began to snap and crackle and Renji saw the linear outline of a pentagram. The man in the center continued to cry out in pain as the energy built up and took over the whole pentagram. Uryuu appeared in front of it as it exploded, the espadas fracciones ran toward the site as Uryuu approached Dondochakka and Pesche, hunh when did Pesche get here? Uryuu was explaining to the two that he used a technique called Sprenger that was used by drawing a pentagram and it destroys everything in it was the summary of it that he understood. He didn't much care for the technical explanation of the thing he just wanted to know the end result. Then the Quincy said something that shocked him

"Using it in a one on one fight is pretty much impossible; you need help from someone you can trust." He came to stand next to Renji's fallen form.

"Che, flattery will get you nowhere pal."

"Hey I really am grateful" Uryuu said smiling.

"Damn you" came a hissed voice, turning his head Renji saw the espada covered in burns, his pink hair covering his face and his glasses glowing.

"Son of a bitch" Renji muttered taking in the scene as the espada's fracciones surrounded him happily.

That's when the pink haired freak got freakier, grabbing one of his beach ball type minions he infused power into it and shrunk it down into the size of a dinner plate. Instead of something quasi human it was now a glowing purple ball. Renji's stomach felt nauseous as he took a large bite of the thing, it wasn't everyday he was up against someone with edible underlings. His eyes widened in surprise as the espada's burns and cuts faded as he consumed more of the former minion, until he was completely healed.

"I told you my fracciones were unique didn't I? They are all healing aids, eating them will restore me, that's what they were made for."

"You monster!" Uryuu cried

"No, I prefer genius" the mad said as he turned to go.

"Where are you going!" Uryuu shouted

"To change, I cannot fight in this ragged outfit" he held up a hand "the reason I have to change is because you ruined my clothes, now sit here and wait. Use that puny brain to come up with another plan, I'll be using mine to think about how grotesquely I'm going to kill you both."

They had run, or rather tried to only to find themselves caught by that damned freak again.

"Now then, shall we raise the curtain on act two gentlemen?" He had indeed changed clothing and now had a cape. Renji snorted in amusement, this guy was putting up a damn good fight but it was still two against one. As he talked Renji zoned out thinking of his next move, that is until he noticed the pink haired creeper deep throating his sword. He swallowed his sword to the hilt as the four of them stood stock still in horror, watching as his body blew up like a blimp. His moans somewhere between pleasure and pain as a gas seeped out of his joints. Groaning in ecstasy the man revealed his released form, his lips purple with his right eye in the middle of four purple vertical lines, fan like armor protected his cheeks, his pink hair hung beneath his shoulder ending in purple tips. His fingernails were long and purple, the man had what appeared to be wings sprouting from his back, but they weren't full wings just what looked like the top and bottom bone of each with large red teardrop shaped things hanging off them. His torso was covered in movable armor and what appeared to be a tiered skirt made up his lower half. He began to spray some sort of weird substance out of his back, which proved to be what he was going to use against them by making clones of them.

Things were getting worse, they had been fighting against their own clones for some time now, and that idiot Dondochakka had tried to help him but had almost ended up smashing him and he had gotten a kick in the back from Pesche. Then Uryuu finally stumbled upon something Renji was wondering how beat up he'd have to get before the brat had something to contribute again,

"Renji, our clones are the hardest to tell apart..." The Quincy highlighted the differences between their clones and themselves as the other three listened attentively. Then the espada interrupted to explain that he merely changed them to suit his own ideas. Seriously what the fuck was this guy's issue? His clones charged at him and just as he cut several down and they splattered to the ground, from those splatters rose up even more. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. As he and Uryuu ran they tried to devise a way out, and then Renji came up with a plan.

"Bankai!" He heard Uryuu scream no but didn't listen. As he used his bankai so did the clones effectively blowing the roof off the room. He and Uryuu easily pushed aside the debris, staring at the remaining clones, they ddin't even have time to get a handle on the situation before the ground began to shake and from beneath them rose two giant blood red wings furled into a tight ball that they knew held the Octava espada. As the wings unfurled the espada slowly came down to sit on his throne, he snapped his fingers and the clones disappeared.

"Let's end this, the battle is beginning to bore me."


	32. at the breaking point

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**To see Ayla please check out my profile page for the lovely artwork done by fuusunshine**

**And now back to Karakura town**

Ayla knelt next to Shuuhei as Komamura fought Tosen, her heart heavy she pushed healing kido into the body beneath her. This wasn't her Shuuhei, this broken bloodied man, her tears dripped on him and mingled with his blood as she worked determined not to let him die. Swords clashed in the air above her and shinigami and espada fell in the battle but Ayla paid it no heed until she heard a familiar voice near her.

"Is he?" She turned her tear streaked face to see Renji, he was dusty and bloodied but ok. With a yell she launched herself to her feet and attacked the man in a desperate embrace and eagerly sought out his lips. Renji replied just as hungrily before setting her down and looking at Shuuhei's unconscious body, his arm still wrapped around her waist. She shook her head,

"He's unconscious courtesy of Tosen. He defeated an Arrancar before he fought Tosen, but he was stabbed on top of several other severe injuries. I don't think he can fight any more in this battle" she said biting her lower lip with worry. Then she remembered Renji had been fighting too.

"Ren, what happened in Hueco Mundo?" The red head sighed and wiped his brow that was dark in a combination of blood, sweat and dirt.

"A whole lot of bullshit really, Uryuu and I fought this freak of an Arrancar, the guy was a damn genius and he knew it. He had it so I couldn't use my bankai to fight in his "palace" and I was getting beat up pretty bad but that damn Quincy got involved right then and saved my ass," he let out a sigh in exasperation "guess now I'll owe him one."

"So how did you get here?"

"Oh right, well right when shit was looking bad the freak took off the controls so I could use my bankai, he'd made a whole bunch of clones of Uryuu and I so I did bankai as did all my clones, and we literally blew the roof off that place" he chuckled. "Then the freak got really creepy, he made little dolls of Uryuu and I that he opened and had our bones and organs in them and he would reach in and pick one to break them."

She put her hand to her mouth "how awful!"

He nodded "it was terrible watching Uryuu suffer like that and for me it hurt like seven layers of hell all combined. Luckily captain Kurotsuchi stepped in and told us to get moving he had opened up a gate in Hueco Mundo and we came through with Ichigo and captain Unohana" he gestured to the sky.

Ayla looked up to see Ichigo engaging Aizen and Unohana had landed softly beside her; she smiled gently at her mentor.

"Unohana taichou, I am relieved to see you unharmed" the raven haired woman smiled down at her.

"And I you Ayla, why don't you let me tend to Shuuhei and you go handle some of the other wounded?" Ayla knew the woman well enough to know that meant get the hell out of my way. She gladly obliged and stood up, Renji walked with her to where some of the others were recovering and Ayla immediately began to heal his wound as he sat. They spent a few minutes in silence while she worked until eventually his wounds were almost healed and the battle above them didn't look like anyone was getting anywhere. With a grunt he stood,

"What will you do?"

"I am going to help Ichigo and the others."

"Renji…"her voice trailed off. In an instant she was swept up in his arms his mouth roughly on hers his hands fisting her hair.

"I may get hurt Ayla but I won't die I promise" and just like that he was gone, ascending into the sky.

She watched as the battle unfolded, Aizen was strong there was no doubt. He had easily parried the blonde Visoreds attack and even Ichigo was proving no match when all of a sudden Urahara and a dark headed shinigami appeared. She saw the battle get heated and recalled what Shuuhei had told her the night before.

_"Aizen was a traitor before he even left soul society and we never knew it. He ran experiments in Hollowfication with Tosen and Gin. The worst thing is, he experimented on his own, but because of his shikai's power we never realized it until it was too late and we had done irreparable damage."_

_"Shuu, what do you mean? He hollowfied shinigami?"_

_"Yes, he used captain level shinigami for his experiments. Urahara and Tessai figured it out and went to stop him but they were too late. The Visoreds are former shinigami who can control their hollow powers; we may see them tomorrow we may not. Aizen forced them into existence but Urahara and Tessai were blamed in exile as the central 46 was under the power of Aizen's shikai. Yourichi knew the truth and has been their ally since then deserting her position as the head of the stealth force to assist them in the living world. We have just now found this out as the truth of how deep his betrayal is has gotten out." He looked at her and smiled slightly._

_"So he lied to everyone, ruined countless lives and now wants more?" She questioned slowly, the man nodded his head yes "he has no right" she hissed with a venom that surprised herself "he has no right to walk free, he is not a god who can dictate the fates of someone's life that is not for him to decide." She had her own vendetta against the man for changing her life and for the murder of her parents, but grew more and more unsettled as she learned that he had harmed so many for his self-serving goal._

_Shuuhei pressed a kiss against her temple "no doubt he wanted you to have an Izanami on his side. He could have easily hypnotized you and made you his" she shuddered at the thought._

The memory faded as she worked eagerly watching the fight, Urahara was vicious, she thought he was just some silly lewd man but turned out he was quite the fighter too. Time after time the tried to get the upper hand, Yourichi charging at Aizen in armor and getting continuously repelled, Ichigo and Gin just stood there watching and then Tosen tried to break in. She saw Renji streak toward him and gasped as she saw Tosen brace for impact. Blood flew into the air and she couldn't tell whose it was, then she saw it slowly seeping down Tosen's arm crimson against the white of his armor, Renji appeared unharmed as Tosen pointed his sword at Renji and said something, she felt the air crackle as she heard Tosen yell.

"Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo" Tosen became enveloped in darkness, and once it cleared she saw that he seemed to have become a bestial Hollow-like creature. He had become hunched over, and his entire body is covered with black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He also possessed four insect-like arms with clawed hands. On the hunch on his back were two long, spiraling horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head resembled a cricket, with a bilateral line running down the center, large bulbous eyes (which gave him sight) and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which had jagged teeth. He had a long, bushy tail, and a double pair of insect wings. He yelled with glee as he declared he could see and informed Renji that he had never thought his hair was quite that red. Then in a movement she couldn't follow with her own eyes he flew past Renji and in one second the man was standing the next he was on his knees gushes of blood coming from his chest where Tosen's claws had impaled him. Ayla rushed over to her fallen lover as he coughed up blood, gently picking him up and returning to where the wounded were, laying him next to Shuuhei. She cradled his head as she and Unohana shared a meaningful look.

"Ayla" she felt Shuuhei grasp her wrist "where are you going?"

"To fight Shuu, it's my turn" he nodded and turned to face Renji, their hands entwining. "Come back for us please" he said as a trickle of blood ran down his mouth. She nodded her lips set in a hard line, fists clenched and strides purposeful as her body shook in rage. She felt the power within her uncoil in a way she had never felt and two voices in her head whispering in support and outrage.

**_Every time when I look in the mirror_**

**_All these lines on my face getting clearer_**

**_The past is gone_**

**_It went by, like dusk to dawn_**

**_Isn't that the way_**

**_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_**

**_I know nobody knows_**

**_Where it comes and where it goes_**

**_I know it's everybody sin_**

**_You got to lose to know how to win _**

She stood before Tosen quite literally shaking with anger.

"You think you have a chance against me girl?" He queried cocking his bug like head.

"I am not just a girl" she said standing a little straighter. "I am a girl whose family was murdered by Aizen, who was taken in by the shinigami, who was taught to love by Renji the man you just cut down and by Shuuhei your former vice-captain. I am a friend to Ichigo Kurosaki and Urahara Kisuke, and an ally to the shinigami and their forces." Her voice dropped dangerously low and dripped with acidic intent "My name Tosen Kaname, is Ayla Izanami."


	33. Prelude to Ayla vs Tosen

**the lovely fuusunshine has drawn Ayla's final form please visit my author page=)**

**thank you so much fuusunshine!**

**reviews and such appreciated, as well as cookies=) *sorry i have a weakness for cookies**

_She stood before Tosen quite literally shaking with anger._

_"You think you have a chance against me girl?" He queried cocking his bug like head._

_"I am not just a girl" she said standing a little straighter. "I am a girl whose family was murdered by Aizen, who was taken in by the shinigami, who was taught to love by Renji the man you just cut down and by Shuuhei your former vice-captain. I am a friend to Ichigo Kurosaki and Urahara Kisuke, and an ally to the shinigami and their forces." Her voice dropped dangerously low and dripped with acidic intent "My name Tosen Kaname is Ayla Izanami."_

Tosen's eyes widened slightly before he resumed control of his features.

"It matters not what you are girl, I will defeat you" Ayla saw red, she looked over to where Renji and Shuuhei were laid and felt her body convulse and shake violently as she gave herself over to her power. The earth beneath her feet began to quake, the wind began to howl violently around her and flames entwined the other two elements as her power swirled about her in flames of silver, blue, red and green, this felt new to her, complete. Reaching into her mind she called out

_"Tstiayuga, Ryuu can you hear me?"_

_"We can" came the reply._

_"Then you already know, this man" she almost choked on a sob "Ryuu! He has hurt your fathers! I MUST defeat him please help me!"_

She felt rather than heard their assent, she felt their power welling up inside her and breaking forth with a scream pouring out of her throat as her wings burst forth from her back and wrapped around her as she felt the transformation of her body more intensely then ever before. A guttural scream escaped her throat as she felt as if her insides were being pulled out of her by her mouth and she saw the youth of her son standing before her, his red hair blowing in the breeze and green eyes regarding her with determination. She smiled softly at him in recognition and then watched in awe as he began to transform. Feeling another wave of pain she gasped as she saw the giant form of Tstiayuga. These two parts of her soul had literally been ripped out of her at her own request.

Unohana felt the crack of power from where she was tending to the two fallen shinigami. Both were badly injured but would live, the earth began to shake and around where Ayyla stood the wind had begun to kick up dust and she saw water and flames in the mix as well. Four distinct reiatsu's were entwined, three of which she knew to be Ayla's, Renji's and Shuuhei's. She heard a deathly scream from the center and then another one and she felt power, such incredible power that she struggled to stay upright. With a loud boom the dust cleared and there stood Ayla flanked on either side by two huge dragons, one dragon had molten silver pools for eyes, black wings and underbelly that shone as if they had been polished, emerald scales glittering on the body with black and silver tattoo like markings winding around the arms, legs and face, the markings appeared to move on their own as they flowed on her body. Horns erupted from the head right by the ears and had a slow curve to them and were like chrome and gleamed wicked silver. This creature was beautiful and radiated power from its very being. The dragons raised its regal head and let out a bone chilling cry as another dragon materialized beside it.

This dragon was slightly smaller and a deep blue color on the body, silver eyes with green swirls took in the landscape, the horns were black and curved slightly but for the most part pointed straight back. His talons were sharp and black like coals, as the dragon shook his head and the shaggy silver mane flopped down on his neck. His crimson wings stretched out to an impressive wing span and he roared in response to the other dragon and bending downward gently nuzzled Ayla. From the reiatsu she felt Unohana could feel a familiar mix of Ayla and the two men, she gaped at the dragon as she realized what this meant.

She sucked in her breath Ayla was incredible, Unohana had seen this form before but the raw power that the woman was radiating was new. Wave after wave of incredibly charged reiatsu was rolling off the woman and pressing everyone to her will. Ayla stood tall, her body naked except for the fact it was covered in silver scales similar to the dragons, onyx horns protruding from right above her ears, her eyes and wings were a glowing emerald green and black tattoos snaked across her body. Unohana noticed that on her neck there was three straight lines that ended in a jagged edge near her shoulder that she sported when she was not in any of her releases, her mating marks. She looked down and saw that Renji's hair now tipped with silver had begun to glow slightly and that Shuuhei's eyes had an unearthly glow as well. She heard a guttural scream and saw Ayla stood pointing one of her tri bladed blood red sickles at Tosen. She rose off the ground and wrapped herself in the ground, water, and flames as the dragon's circled her and Tosen growling. With a snap she brought her sickle down and the three elements that had been surrounding her raced forward toward Tosen, he raised his zanpaktou as if he meant to swat it aside, but let out a yell of shock when it barreled into him slamming him against a building and then through it. She lowered her blade and took off after him the blue dragon rose into the sky and with a screech followed her; the green dragon slowly approached Unohana and the men. She looked down to see Shuuhei smiling, he turned to Renji

"Tstiayuga's here" he whispered.

Renji had a shit eating grin on his face as he murmured something to Shuuhei that got a grin from the other man. The dragon stopped before the two men and craning her graceful neck nuzzled them both and sat down beside them her tail circling them protectively.

"Retsu Unohana, please allow me to assist you with these two precious ones. I will guard them you can take a break."

She nodded her head "thank you…dragon?" The dragon chuckled.

"How rude, I apologize" the dragon's melodic voice had a hint of amusement. I am Tstiayuga, Ayla's power and zanpaktou, her desire is for her mates to be safe during this battle and I am here to ensure that."

"If I may ask Tstiayuga, who is the other dragon?"

Tstiayuga smiled, if you could call it that "that is Ryuu Izanami, Ayla's, Renji and Shuuhei's unborn son. She called us forth to help and he took on his true form." Unohana nodded, she had suspected as much. She heard the two men start to ask questions and saw Tstiayuga lean down and breathe a mist over their faces, then both fell silent.

"I have put them to sleep for a bit, healing their injuries will be easier for me this way. Once I am done here I will assist you with the others if that pleases you captain?"

Unohana nodded, still trying to mentally pick her jaw up off the floor, composing herself she bowed her head slightly "it would be an honor and a privilege Tstiayuga Izanami." Unohana got up from the ground and moved toward the other wounded as she watched the dragon's head and ears follow the battle protectively surrounding the two shinigami who had managed to tame a goddess.


	34. Tosen repents

The fight above the shinigami and arrancar raged, everyone had taken note of the new power that had joined the fight and its oppressive force; only Aizen seemed to be unaffected. Ayla and Ryuu followed the body of the former captain as it burst through concrete buildings and he skidded to a stop on the roof top. Ayla landed in front of him, her emerald wings opening and closing in agitation. Ryuu alighted on the opposite side of the roof behind Tosen knowing not to get involved unless his mother absolutely needed him; he closed his eyes lending her his strength as she charged at the man. Tosen raised his blade to block her but right before she thrust down she disappeared and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, blood gushed from the fresh wound as he let out a wicked laugh when he felt his skin knit together and quickly heal. She wheeled around and glared at him, it was just as she had thought he had healing ability, in that case…

"Incinerate kami no hi" her sickles began to glow as flames leapt out of them and shot toward Tosen, he tried to avoid them but he was unable to, in desperation he used his La Mirada to counter attack. Ayla grinned, there was his cero, one from each eye that combined to be one as it shot off, it had the desired effect and her attack barely nicked him. He had a smug smile on his face but he didn't realize she was only toying with him as a cat toys with a mouse. She wanted to make him suffer, make him pay, she wanted blood; his blood.

"Breathe doragonburesu" she commanded the wind to slice him, as if he was getting a million tiny paper cuts, she saw fresh welts of blood appear on his skin and knew that while he would heal fast they would be deliciously painful. She was right as he winced when the wind contacted his skin and she smiled.

"Roar chikyu o funsai" she rained small spears at him, his hierro protecting him but as the onslaught continued it faltered as she saw more blood appear on his form. He easily dodged the bigger spears laughing manically as he drew lime-green circles in the air with his claws

"Los Nueve Aspectos " he said (The Nine Aspects) he created a massive burst of sound-based concussive force and she felt it reverberate out with incredible power. Realizing that everyone would be affected by the force she quickly called upon her powers and enclosed them in an elemental arena so as to protect the other fighters from his power. The sound bothered her as it bounced off the earthen walls that enclosed them, she covered her ears with her hands as she felt her ear drums ring.

"You see girl, I am done playing with you. I can easily take out everyone here including you." She saw Ryuu rear up and roar.

_"Mother! He will continue to do this until we can no longer bear it, we are not immune to his power, we must end this quickly."_

_"Hush, I know that. I was hoping to play some more."_

_"Don't be bloodthirsty that is dishonorable, you need to hurry here to help Ichigo, he is in need of your help as well."_

She looked Tosen in his giant bug eyes knowing she would take pleasure in this despite the blood she would spill.

"Die and create Izanami no Mikoto" as a silver dragon emerged from her sword, head leading the way and body twining behind it, as if in synch Ryuu took off after Tosen from the other side. The silver mist like dragon wound its way around Tosen's body and trapped him, struggle as he may he was unable to move. Ryuu and Ayla reached him at the same time and hovered before him, she felt Shuuhei approaching and nodded to Ryuu as they both backed off and she dropped the earthen walls so Shuuhei could approach. Shuuhei jumped onto his head and stabbed him

"Reap Kazeshini" his blade expanded and Tosen's resurrection was broken. Ayla caught him easily, still containing him with her power as tendrils of silver wound around his body. Shuuhei descended next to her and she backed up letting the two men have their moment. She saw Shuuhei began to cry and noticed Tosen's eyes were wet as well, she sighed, he was ending his life on good terms with his friend and former vice captain. She saw Aizen spare them a glance and then watched in horror as Tosen's body exploded, blood soaked Shuuhei and splattered onto her. They looked at each other and then Aizen, she heard Shuuhei growl and inhuman sound of angst and fury as he stood, his body shaking she put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Shuuhei, I will fight him you are still weakened from your battle. Please" she looked at him with big eyes "please go be with Renji. I will not let him live I swear to you." He nodded curtly before shun po'ing away, she squared her shoulders and turned to face Aizen. His smile one of pure evil as he battled Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara and Yourichi easily. She reached out with her mind and knew Tstiayuga to be ok and helping with the wounded, Renji was also ok, wounded but alive. She and Ryuu took off towards where the real battle was taking place. She was furious to see Aizen so carelessly dispose of his comrades once he deemed that they had outlived their usefulness she thought angrily.

_"Don't let it disturb you much; this is the kind of man he has become. This is his version of being god"_

_"Ryuu" she breathed "I know but I cannot help it. How can anyone desire to become this?"_

_She felt the dragon shake his head "I do not know. He is as strong as a god but yet not a true god. You are stronger, you will defeat him."_

_"I have to don't I?" She asked petulantly and thought she heard a snicker in her mind."Ryuu!" She reprimanded._

_"Sorry, you sounded like a child, but yes you have to." She grumbled at him in her mind only to get laughed at again._

_"We are the same age when you're in this form you know, but I can still spank you if you keep it up!" He let out a squawk of laughter as they circled higher and higher till they were above where Aizen was fighting._

Ayla eyed the young dragon as he beat his wings staying steady in the air; she wondered what she should do. One thing was for sure this was her battle and hers alone, she knew deep in her heart that she was the only one who could defeat this monster and she didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Giving her son a look that would do any mother proud so plummeted to the ground to stand in front of Aizen.

Her hair whipped around her, wings spread wide and sickles glowing and eerie red she fixed him with her gaze, he did not appear shaken in the least merely curiously peering back at her underneath a strand of wavy brown hair.

"It seems we have unfinished business" he stated matter of factly.

She narrowed her eyes and began to call her powers to her, feeling the nudging of Tstiayuga and Ryuu in her mind; reaching further she felt the light burshing of Renji and Shuuhei against her mind. Steeling her resolve she smiled maliciously at the man.

"Yes Aizen, we do."


	35. ayla vs aizen pt1

**as always thank you for reading, following and everything else you do. it's very encouraging to see that this story is liked=)**

**and now for the good stuff!**

Ichigo stood to the side panting with exertion, sweat rolling down his forehead his black coat fluttering in the breeze. She studied Aizen sensing his immense power, he had already transformed from when she first saw him thanks to Ichigo; she also knew her friend needed a break from fighting before he could join back in.

"Go Ichigo" she said quietly under her breath, he looked up startled. "I know you need to recover, and it's obvious you have something else you need to attend to, I will do what I can here."

"Ayla," his voice was cracked and hoarse "don't die." She smiled as she watched him shun po away, turning her attention to Aizen she took in his form. He looked like some version of a demented white butterfly, six long, slim wings, three on each side sprouted out from his back they were pointed at the tip he also had six going downward from his waist, these were more circular in shape and had skinny tails on the end of each. His body was covered in a long white robe from neck to feet, on his chest was a black fourthed circle that surrounded the hogyoku and she could see it pulsing with power. He had what looked like a scab on his forehead between his eyes, no not a scab a gem? Some sort of marking she was sure, and his eyes were purple with light irises and despite their warm color they were cold and bitter. His hair was now long and brown hanging down past his waist, she knew she had to get out of the vicinity or others would get hurt.

"Aizen, let's take this elsewhere" she stated.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You don't exactly have a choice" she spat out as she appeared in front of him and grabbing his face with her hand flew towards a more uninhabited area. Aizen's face contorted to one of surprise as he was literally forced to move, Ryuu followed hot on their tail and she felt Tstiayuga's presence comfortingly. She reached out to her mates to make sure they were well and found them in good condition, both were still resting but only because they were being forced to. She found what she was looking for and without a second thought threw him down to the parched earth.

"So Ayla, have you come looking for revenge? Do you even want to know what I was doing in your house that night?"

"No" she hissed at him "I don't need to know more than what I do. You killed my parents and now are threatening several different worlds. You must be stopped." He let out a low chuckle at her.

"Truly you are amazing, how ignorant and yet you call yourself an Izanami? Do you not realize when this is over you yourself will be persecuted because of the power you possess?"

"They would never!"

"They would. Do you not see what they are doing to me? All because I have greater power, because I deviated from the course they set" he spit it out with malice "and created my own existence they deemed it evil."

"You attacked them, stole away Orihime for your purposes, and dragged them into it."

"Did I? Come now, you know better. Soul Society refused to rescue her and it was only because Kurosaki went that anyone was even sent. They would have stayed out of it and not gotten involved if it weren't for him."

"Seems like you didn't count on him coming then, she's his friend makes sense he would go rescue her." He curled a lip at her but she continued "you obviously miscalculated, but then again you who know nothing of friendship could not hope to understand the bonds between others when the people you call your friends are only expendable to you."

"Anyone weaker than me is expendable, including your parents!" Her heart froze he was going to continue to pick at that wound wasn't he? In a flash of light he disappeared and reappeared behind her swinging his sword down, she sensed it and quickly blocked it with her blade. Power surged between them and exploded with a sonic boom as it shook the surrounding mountains.

"Sneaking up on someone, that's low, even for you Aizen."

"Maybe so, but it was well blocked, but you must be surprised at how the terrain is reshaped with a single swing of my sword. That is the level of power I have obtained, even I had not realized how far they had grown. I am rejoicing Ayla Izanami that you will allow me to test my powers from transcending both hollow and shinigami." He charged again and she blocked him with a one armed swing, once again the terrain around them crumbled and shook at the force of their impact. He continued his brutal assault as Ayla did her best to remain calm against the onslaught. She shun po'd away from him and he followed, she continued to shun po until she felt him appear behind her back.

"Did you really think I couldn't read such slow maneuvers?" He asked mockingly "why, if I but wish it I could shatter your sword with a single strike."

Ayla blinked and ground her teeth, the hell he could. She felt blood rush to her ears as her power roared inside her. Aizen jumped back and swung down and as if her body acted on its own accord she grasped his zanpaktou with her hand, holding it between her thumb and pointer finger effectively halting it mid swing. The ground beneath them caved and broke in protest the dust and debris flying upward, Aizen's eyes went wide while Ayla's remained steady and unmoving. She saw sweat trickle down his face and read the shock in his eyes.

"Surprised? Let me tell you something Aizen" she said icily "you think you are faster, better. Does it scare you Aizen? Seeing something that you cannot understand? I will win this, because I am faster, stronger and have more on the line to fight for. I will obliterate you to the ends of the earth and back for what I want to protect." The brunette man composed himself and jumped back.

"Something I cannot understand? I understand that your physical strength exceeded mine for a moment, do not let this drive you to conceit. Such miracles can occur from time to time, but I have transcended that level. In order to ensure this does not repeat I will destroy you. I will disintegrate you!"

He lifted an arm in the air and an aura of malice and evil surrounded him in purple and black

"The crest of turmoil swells, the vessel of madness grows insolent. They boil, they deny, they become numb, they blink, the impede slumber. The princess of iron crawls. The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite! Revolt! Be filled with earth and know your own impotence! Way of destruction 90: Black Coffin!"

_"MOTHER!" Ryuu screamed in her mind, clawing at her conscience._

_"Hush! I will be fine, believe in me."_

Out of the aura flew tall, vertical, black walls knitting together like a puzzle around her while Aizen praised himself. Ayla stood her ground, hair whipping wildly sickles glowing stronger and stronger, her eyes dilated in rage.

"A perfect Black Coffin chanted by a being that has transcended shinigami and hollow! A gravitational torrent with the power to warp space-time itself! Someone like you could never hope to understand it Ayla Izanami!"

She stood silently as the black walls closed in around her, slowly obscuring her vision until she saw nothing. Once complete the coffin, which was black and the size of a skyscraper with crosses sticking out from it, glowed a dark purple which faded. The sky was once again bright and blue, Aizen stood before the building and smirked, pleased with himself; only to see it completely shatter in front of his eyes.


	36. Of gods and men

**as always reviews and cookies are appreciated=)**

**check out my author page for the artwork done but the talented fuusunshine for this and other stories**

**if you haven't please check out my other stuff=) **

**enjoy!**

She stood silently as the black walls closed in around her, slowly obscuring her vision until she saw nothing. She felt Ryuu continuing to scream in her mind, offering his strength and rage. Once complete the coffin, which was black and the size of a skyscraper with crosses sticking out from it, glowed a dark purple which faded slowly. The sky was once again bright and blue, Aizen stood before the building and smirked, pleased with himself; only to see it completely shatter in front of his eyes.

Aizen watched eyes wide, as black shards of the coffin flew up towards the sky in a delicate , how had she done this? He stared in disbelief as she stood stock still with her right arm out. Her brown hair whipping violently around her, power crackling, eyes hard. Her wings were folded against her back and hung to the ground as she began to slowly advance toward him.

"Seems like you still haven't noticed, I'm stronger than what you've become." She paused and then continued "what blew away the terrain was my sword." Aizen gasped as he eyes got wider, "lets go Aizen." She jumped toward him slicing across his chest in a movement he couldn't follow, blood spurted up and Aizen disappeared in a phosphorescent flash of light, then he reappeared above her on a cliff clutching his shoulder, panting and grimacing in pain.

He glared down at Ayla, his body vibrating with anger, eyes hard"are you pleased you caught my sword? Are you pleased you shattered my kidou?" He demanded, his voice hard and cold. His eyes twitched and narrowed as his wound bubbled up and began to heal itself "are you pleased you managed to wound me?" She watched with hooded eyes as he worked himself into a fury "do not be so conceited. HUMAN!" He finished, yelling the last word.

She watched as the spot between his eyes that she had thought nothing of popped open and revealed itself to be a third eye, blood dripped from its base and trickled down the bridge of the man's nose and down his right cheek as the man's pupils danced and his head snapped to the right in an inhuman motion. The third eye was all black with a white pupil that jumped around for several seconds then the eye blinked and Aizen's face cracked like a ceramic mask, he let out a roar as waves of purple and black power poured over him and shot toward the sky. Aizen's scream was one of pain as he bent over, head in hands and she saw blood spurt from the spot he was in and begin to pour down the cliff. His energy shattered like glass as his body was transformed, and in front of her stood a being of pure evil sending shivers up her spine and had her hair standing on end. His face was all black with white slits for his eyes and his third eye that stared out of his forehead creepily, where his mouth was had extended to be more of a chesire cat grin stretching from ear to ear in snarling white teeth, his human face was squished on either side of the blackness, and the blackness seeped down his neck and ended in jagged patterns at the top of his shoulders. His wings had morphed into what one would consider "normal" wings three on each side at the tip of each of these wings was what appeared to be an eyeless skull type formation. Three holes were in his chest, in the one closest to his face she saw the gleaming of the hougyoku floating independently, the next hole was at the bottom of his ribs with the final residing where his navel would be. His left hand was all black until the middle of his forearm whereas his right hand appeared to have completely fused with his zanpaktou, it was one long talon as sharp as a sword yet thinner. His feet were no longer human in appearance but were claw like with one hooked talon and black from tip to mid-calf. Her senses on alert she readied her stance warily observing his movements. He rose slowly, smiling an eerie smile that showed off his new, broad, white teeth.

"As I believed. You will not allow will you hougyoku? For me to defeated by a mere human!" She jumped back steeling herself, the skulls on his wings opened their mouths simultaneously blasting purple cero's at her, and she dodged as the landscape was lit up in oranges, reds and yellows from the devastation he was causing. The ground quaked and shuddered as it was thrown into the air; a circle of energy surrounded them and exploded into a mushroom cloud the erupted again and again. Ayla had avoided his attacks but watched the man closely looking for a weakness; she sensed Ryuu nearby and silently told him not to interfere. Tstiayuga nudged at her consciousness gently as reassurance.

"I see" he said eyeing her "the damage of my attack only extends this far." He lunged at her, she closed her eyes and let herself be taken into his wings, and the heads opened their mouths and created a ring like cero around her. Flames danced around her as power snapped and faded revealing the blue sky and white clouds as she slit her eyes open to gaze above her. Thick white bands that sprouted from his wings circled above her as he held her throat.

"Can you hear me Ayla Izanami? It is true for a brief moment you breached a barrier I had not counted on and truly became a transcendent being. Yet your power is nothing but a shadow when compared to mine. There is no point in analyzing or consuming you as you are now. Instead you will meet your death at the hands of a true god. By destroying you I will truly become unstoppable and bid eternal farewell to inferior beings. Prepare to die Ayla Izanami!" Something stirred deep inside her and unfurled in her gut, Ryuu she knew had returned to her as had Tstiayuga, sensing the danger she had no doubt and preparing to lend her the full strength of their combined power. Her eyes drifted shut as she thought of Renji and Shuuhei their mating enabling her to sense that they were ok, sending them a pulse of love she felt nothing but warmth and a flood of relief sent back.

"You think I'll die? From something like this?" She asked simply, her hair falling down into her face obscuring one side, her voice dripping with deadly seriousness. She slapped his hand that was around her throat and he flew backwards, her head down and sickle in the air glowing brightly she faced him. She felt a strong power approaching and smiled; it was about time her friend showed back up.

"It's time we finished this Aizen. I'm sick to death of listening to you talk."


	37. Fusing

**oh my goodness! it's about time=)**

**thank you all for reading and reviewing it makes me so happy! you are the best readers ever!**

"It's time we finished this Aizen. I'm sick to death of listening to you talk."

Aizen sneered "as if you could defeat me pathetic human."

"Still going on about that are you?" She cocked her head, one of her horns glinting in the light "last time I checked I was an Izanami, which makes me anything BUT human." Her upper lip curled at him.

"You're certainly not powerful, I feel nothing from you, no reiatsu" he stated proudly as if he'd already won. He was cut short by her laughter, not just a small giggle, or a chuckle but a full on deep throaty belly laugh. He raised his brows in puzzlement as she wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Do I really need to explain this Aizen? The reason you cannot feel me is the same reason humans cannot feel your spiritual pressure, it is simply too advanced, on a whole different plane. The difference between our pressure is night and day, mine being more evolved" and she added the last part to simply aggravate him "something a LESSER being couldn't possibly hope to feel." She watched in satisfaction as he ground his teeth at that remark, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

"You are bold to make such a statement but let me prove you wrong" and he came at her, she smiled not bothering to defend herself as she heard the crash of metal on metal, stunned Aizen jumped back.

"You" he breathed the annoyance in his voice palpable.

A mane of shaggy orange hair turned to face Ayla, she noticed her friend was in a tight fitting all black sleeveless coat that flared out and frayed at the edges. His hair was longer, hanging over his eyes and down to his shoulders, his zanpaktou Zangetsu was now fused to his right arm with a silver chain snaking to his elbow. Yes, Ichigo had gained more power, she could feel it. His eyes were the most changed, deadly and full of determination they glowed an amber brown sparking with gold like a sunset on fire. She breathed in, he was magnificent and suddenly she knew what to do. She and Ichigo both wanted Aizen gone, the man who had killed her parents to get to her and Ichigo for the man who had almost killed his friend. He had understood the small shinigami Rukia Kuchiki was responsible for awakening his powers and he intended to pay the debt he felt he owed to her. She felt Ryuu and Tstiayuga stir within her mind comfortingly, Ryuu was back in his human form and her belly was slightly rounded Tstiayuga had assisted in Karakura town and had returned to her for the fight. They both spoke to her gently dissuading her from her original course of action and showing her what her true power was. Awed and humbled she spoke to Ichigo.

"Ichigo" she said placing a hand on his arm "thank you." He nodded gruffly, standing between her and Aizen. "Tell me, do you want to defeat him as badly as I do?"

"Ayla, you know I want nothing more. He threatened to take everything away and destroy the worlds."

"Then" she said voice barely above a whisper "I have a plan."

Aizen watched as she said something to Ichigo, this was getting more and more annoying; he didn't have time for this. He ran his hands through his hair and was thinking on how to kill them both at the same time when his thoughts were interrupted with what sounded like a sonic boom. Alarmed he looked up, a swirl of green, red, silver, blue and black surrounded Ichigo and Ayla; swirling around the two so that they were completely obscured and rising into a column high into the sky. He felt nothing from them and for the first time was truly afraid as their spiritual pressure snapped and crackled around them with a fury he had never experienced, the sight was beautiful yet fearsome and as he watched the sun became blotted out and the clouds themselves parted. As they did so the column of energy snapped and dissipated and before him stood only Ichigo, yet he knew it wasn't just Ichigo.

He sucked in his breath sharply as he looked at the teen. Ichigo had gotten taller, broader, his hair now a chestnut shade of brown hung past his waist and it danced in the breeze, his chest was bared save for some silvery grey cloth wrapping around if from the top of his pants till it covered his neck, chin, mouth and nose. His eyes burned like bright red coals underneath his chocolate hair, his zanpaktou's chain now glowed bright silver. What shocked Aizen the most was that now Ichigo had two rather large wings, wings that glittered like sapphires and emeralds had been swirled and glued onto them. Instinctively he took a step back away from this new being, this new form. He was pinned by the burning red gaze and he continued to slowly back away unable to fully comprehend this turn of events.

"Whats the matter Aizen? Are you finally understanding?" Came a combination of voices from the mouth that belonged to Ichigo. He heard Ayla, Ichigo, a watery disconnected voice, a soft feminine voice, and two deep masculine voices all in chorus addressing him. Panic had begun to set in as he realized that damn Izanami had fused with Ichigo, but not just that there was more something else. Ichigo laughed.

"I see you don't fully understand" the mingling of voices addressed him "you know Ayla and I have fused to become a truly evolved being, but there were others involved her powers and mine. We have now fully joined our powers for one common goal of defeating you. To put it bluntly we both carry two additional powers so there are now six of us fused into one." The look of shock of Aizen's face didn't go unnoticed as Ichigo continued "Oh, but it doesn't end there, no. Ayla as an Izanami of course has mated with not just one but two powerful shinigami as she herself is so powerful. Those powers she always has access to as they are inexplicably connected so you are fighting eight really. Eight people who are determined to defeat you Aizen. Now can you tell me who has truly transcended?" He then began to laugh, a frightening sound as all of the voices began to laugh as the realization hit Aizen that he was about to get squashed like a bug, his anger began to simmer and boil. He had worked so hard, for what? To only get beat, no there had to be more, he could evolve again. He could fight them; he was a transcended being as well. He pushed his fear back as he reminded himself he still was unable to feel their power so therefore they must be weaker. He glared at Ichigo who was brandishing his zanpaktou in one hand and an Izanami's red sickle in the other. Snarling he leapt forward.

Ichigo didn't move, he didn't have to. Aizen came barreling at him and as he did he felt the whispers in his mind of what he needed to do, destroying Aizen was certainly an option but he also knew Ayla's power was to destroy and create. Not thinking twice he sunk the red sickle in the man's body till he felt flesh on his hand and knew he had pushed it in to the hilt. Not wanting to do what he was about to he balked slightly and felt the kick of three people in his mind, ok, well two people and a rather angry dragon.

"Die and create Izanami no mikito" he breathed as he wrapped his wings around Aizen gently cradling the man while blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Slowly he embraced him and brought him closer and leaning in kissed his mouth, when he did he felt a rush of energy from the sickle as a silver dragon head emerged and snapped. The head slowly became a body that tangled itself around Aizen and as Ichigo watched with open eyes as he continued to press his lips against his a shadowy form of Ayla appeared embracing the man from behind. She was in her human form and completely naked and utterly beautiful. Her head was dropped onto his right shoulder, eyes closed as her hands looped under his arms and rested on his chest where his heart should be. She locked eyes with Ichigo and nodded, he ended the kiss as Ayla softly spoke, the smoky dragon still encompassing Aizen.

"Powers of life and death, of beginning and ending, of alpha and omega, I call upon you to rewind time. I implore you to allow me to breathe new life into this being, to erase all traces of wickedness, to return what was stolen. I ask you to let me mend his heart, to make him whole, to allow him to start anew. I ask this of you humbly, when I know his wickedness deserves the ultimate punishment, to spare his life and allow him once more chance to live and to feel the love and happiness each being deserves to feel. I beg this of you in the name of the Izanami who only destroy to create, I ask that you let me destroy his wickedness and create something born of love."

Ichigo let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding as Ayla faded and Aizen was wrapped up in the smoky dragon's embrace that lifted him into the air, he watched as the dragon entered Aizen's limp body and disappeared. Aizen let out a pained groan as his body arched painfully as shards of molten silver light shot out from his eyes, mouth and heart. A scream was ripped from his throat and the light became brighter and brighter and finally Ichigo could look no longer because it was like staring at the sun, he felt the power coming from the man, and he could hardly stand. Aizen continued to moan and cry out as the silver dragon coursed through him, cleansing him, repairing him and restoring what he had lost. Finally when Ichigo could look again Ayla was cradling Aizen in her arms and lowering them to the ground, naked save for her emerald wings she sat him down gently as if setting down a baby. She placed her hands over his heart and murmured softly, as she did the hogyoku pushed out from his chest and she gingerly picked it up, as it touched her hand it crumbled and turned to dust, flying away with the breeze. He walked over to kneel beside the woman

"is it over Ayla?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly with relief.

"Yes, it's over now. For us and him, he won't remember anything from when he became a shinigami Ichigo. He can start over, he will never have powers again but we can find a good place for him in soul society." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Why did you fuse with me?" He queried and then the other burning question he had "and make me kiss him?"

She smiled "I knew you were going to use your final Getsuga, I couldn't allow you to exhaust your powers when I was able to help." He looked startled "besides, you know I wanted to defeat him as badly as you did, as for kissing him. You and I both needed to because it was a symbolic act of forgiveness against one's enemy, showing the extent we were willing to go to in order to save his very soul."

He raised an eyebrow at her "did it work? Will he wake up soon?"

She nodded "yes but when he does it won't be here or anywhere near us. He will be out for several days which will buy us time to find a good spot for him. Ichigo, let's go home."

He nodded and lifting Aizen the pair sped off toward their loved ones who were anxiously waiting for them.


	38. Ascension

**Here we are everyone, we have reached the end. I hope you all have enjoyed the story...I MAY consider a sequel we will see, please feel free to check out my other stories and one shots. As always much love!**

Ayla and Ichigo headed immediately for the 4th division to check on the wounded, walking in she noticed two men standing causing a ruckus, one bald and the other looked almost like a woman, laughing Ichigo tugged her away from the scene knowing it would only cause trouble if they were seen by the pair. They headed towards where they felt Shuuhei and Renji, giving her a hug Ichigo went on to where he felt Rukia and Uryu. She slid inside the sterile white room that held the two men and felt her heart jump. Her mates were both sleeping their beds only about a foot apart; Renji's hair unbound covering half his face as he snored happily and Shuuhei with a small smile on his face shaggy brown hair in more disarray than usual. She noticed then that the men each had one arm stretching across the expanse of space between them and were indeed holding hands, walking over quietly she knelt down and kissed their hands where they were joined careful not to wake the men she felt Ryuu kicking around in her mind.

_"Mother, it's time."_

_She put her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen "will you know us? Will we be able to speak like this?"_

_She felt the response before it was told to her "no, you will have a similar connection to me that you have with your mates until I am of age; then we will share one like this."_

_"Of age?"_

_"When I come into my powers, it will be a matter of years because of how fast I will grow."_

_"Will you remember this? What we did together?"_

_She felt warmth being sent through her "yes, I will. Now go, I am anxious to meet my fathers."_

_"Ryuu, I love you" she thought to her son, sending out waves upon waves of love and warmth and reciveing the same back from not just him but Tstiayuga as well._

_"I love you too mother."_

She found Unohana's reiatsu not too far and immediately informed the dark haired healer what was about to happen, Isane her vice captain took her to a private room and began to set her up while also healing her injuries. Ayla, grateful for that and laid back and relaxed when she felt the first ripple of pain, eyes opening she let out a low moan as Isane moved her hands to concentrate the pain relief on her stomach. She watched as the skin that was over her baby bump rippled and clenched with the effort of the contractions as they slowly became more and more intense. To Isane's credit she couldn't feel any pain all she felt was pressure and her breath being taken away by the force of it. Unohana came into check and bring ice chips for hydration as she continued to pant through the pain, minutes stretched into hours and she felt like Ryuu was purposely being stubborn even though she knew full well that birth could sometimes take a very very long time. It was ten hours later before she heard what she had been waiting to hear.

"Alright Ayla, PUSH!" Unohana commanded sitting at the foot of the bed. Ayla gave a grunt and pushed down hard.

"Good, good, keep doing it. Bear down for ten counts." Ayla did as she was told and after a while of doing that Unohana nodded and stood up. She came to stand next to Ayla's head.

"Before we go any further I am going to get several more healers to assist me in pain relief so we don't tire poor Isane out" Ayla looked to the woman who did indeed look like she was going to fall over. Unohana continued "once we have them we will continue as I can see the head when you push now, I want plenty of help nearby as none of us have ever delivered an Izanami, it is an honor." And with a slight bow the woman left the room, returning momentarily with several other people, Isane went to sit in a chair and wore a slight smile on her face as she was relieved of her duties and now able to watch. Ayla was well beyond modesty at this point she wanted her rather stubborn son out and began to push with renewed vigor when the door slid open and both Renji and Shuuhei stood there each being helped by a healer to her side. Her face lit up and she breathed a sigh of relief, quickly chairs were brought to sit on either side of her head and both men took her hands. Dropping kisses on her face they settled in and murmured kind, sweet, and encouraging words to her as she pushed. Shuuhei stroked her sweat dampened hair, sponging her forehead off with a damp cloth as Renji gently rubbed her arm telling her how he couldn't wait to meet Ryuu. Finally when she thought her body felt like it was going to rip in two from the pressure she heard a loud cry. Shuuhei and Renji simultaneously sucked in their breath and got up as Unohana approached with a ball of light. Ryuu was lying in her arms crying a deep blue aura surrounding him as she cleaned him off. She gently laid him on Ayla's chest and he almost immediately stopped crying, his head turned to look at each man with intelligent green eyes and a tuft of bright red hair poked straight up from the crown of his head.

"He has your hair" Shuuhei said to Renji as he reached out to touch the lock of crimson hair, "and Ayla's eyes."

"He will have your build" Ayla told him gently, knowing the man was looking for traces of himself. Shuuhei started

"how do you-"

"Because I have seen him" she smiled gently "he truly will take after all of us." Renji extended a hand and Ryuu grabbed his pinkie tightly and gurgled looking up at the trio.

"He is beautiful" Renji said, his eyes slightly wet; she looked at Shuuhei whose eyes were also threatening to spill over. Each man took a turn capturing her lips briefly, thanking her and showing their emotions with gentle and sweet kisses.

**_FOUR YEARS LATER_**

Sosuke Aizen had a very important job to do today, he was to make sure Byakuya Kuchiki's gardens were perfect something he had been told by the noble he excelled at. He smiled as he tended to the sakura trees, he had come to soul society with no memory of who he was and the kind noble had taken him in, unsure of where to place him he let him try several positions until it became clear he was a very adept gardener. Of course it went beyond that, Sosuke loved to garden, it soothed his soul and he enjoyed making things beautiful and tending to things; he would infuse small amount of his reiatsu into sick plants and help to revive them for he had learned he had a small amount of healing power. Byakuya had promoted him to head gardener once he had seen how capable he was and it was something the man treasured as he was in charge of events such as today's or anything that happened on the grounds in the estate; he had met the Izanami, her mates and their children. He had a slight feeling he had encountered her before but she didn't seem to know him either, maybe it was just a strange sort of kinship he had figured, sometimes souls can recognize each other. The Izanami aged quickly so they could reach maturity within a few years and then after that they aged just as the shinigami, he also discovered through his conversations with her that Izanami would not be able to die until they had produced a child, and in some cases Izanami had lived for an incredible amount of time, she had been lucky to find her two mates so quickly especially since her parents had been murdered before they had been able to tell her what she was. She never spoke much about the murder and he sensed it was something she wanted to stay quiet.

He had met her when their son and heir Ryuu was quite young, after that she bore each man a girl. Even though Ryuu was only a few years older than the girls he was a young man already and his aging process had slowed down, the girls (who would age as a shinigami would) adored their brother and it was hard to pry them away from him. Ella was a sweet girl with a quiet disposition, her shoulder brown hair a mop of loose curls on her head, her face round like her mothers and her eyes were a deep hazel with a sprinkling of silver flecks she always had a soft smile on her face and was very gentle with animals and plants and would frequently ask to help him, she was undoubtedly Shuuhei's daughter. Her sister was the exact opposite, and it was painfully obvious by her stick straight flaming nest of hair on her head who the father was. Marie was in short a spitfire, as obstinate and stubborn as her dad and just as destructive, frequently he would find her in the flower beds attempting to do something good and failing at it. He had of course found uses for her when he needed something torn down, something she excelled at. Marie had bright intelligent green eyes and out of the two girls was the one who spoke up for both of them, together they doted on their older brother and if you saw the trio on the street it was hard to tell he was a shinigami, much less a god with two pesky young girls clinging to him and begging them to stop at their favorite shops. Shuuhei and Renji would never admit it but those two little girls had the vice captain's wrapped around their little fingers, more than once had he seen Renji or Shuuhei sporting haphazard braids or odd hair adornments to work at the insistence of the little girls. Ryuu had morphed into a very capable young man, standing taller than both his father's he had a lithe build that spoke of Shuuhei and long red wavy hair that gave away Renji's contribution. His eyes originally had been large and green like his mother's and as he matured and came into his powers they swam with silver that seemed to move on its own accord. The youth was serious when he needed to be, yet gentle and kind all other times, he had a strong sense of justice no doubt from Shuuhei, was stubborn as they came, which was attributed to Renji and had a wicked sense of humour which everyone had come to realize was from Ayla. Sosuke smiled, he was truly happy here, he watched as the Izanami and her family arrived, the garden was perfect and Ryuu sat by the koi pond closing his eyes his mother at his side doing the same while the two men held the girls. Byakuya and Rukia came to stand beside him so softly he didn't even notice he was there until he spoke.

"Arigato Sosuke, you have outdone yourself."

The brunette smiled at the praise from the noble "Lord Kuchiki your words truly make me happy." The noble smiled and watched as a light surrounded the two Izanami gentle strands of silver and blue entwined and as he watched two dragons materialized one giant and green the other beside Ryuu a deep blue. Sosuke knew he was watching something few were privy to, and in fact the only reason he was allowed to watch was because he lived there with his wife Byakuya Kuchiki's adopted younger sister Rukia. He and Rukia had gotten married about a year earlier after two years of courtship, the first year he had been too shy to do much other than casual conversation. They had developed a friendship that had slowly turned into more until he knew he could not live without her, and was much relieved when she had confirmed she felt the same way. He felt her at his arm watching the breathtaking scene as the colors danced around the two, the young girls even stood at attention watching their mother and brother. Ryuu's and Ayla's dragons, their respective powers he had come to understand stood behind the two dwarfing them with how large they were. They stayed like that for hours as the staff went about their duties, Renji and Shuuhei came and went several times and when it was dusk both men returned after supper and called for Byakuya, Sosuke went and got his master.

"Is it almost done then?" The raven haired noble asked his vice-captain.

Renji nodded "Ayla said it would end before sunset. Look" he pointed at the pair as the dragons began to unfurl their wings "it's ending."

Sosuke stood rooted to the spot as he saw the dragons lift themselves into the air, glittering emerald wings shot from Ayla's back at the same time Ryuu doubled over in pain as wings deep blue, the color of sapphire's emerged from his.

"This will hurt him, he has never changed before" Shuuhei quietly said, the worry evident in his voice. Renji took his hand and squeezed in an effort to reassure his mate.

"It will be ok, Ayla and Tstiayuga are there to guide him."

Ayla's body began to shimmer and shift as silver scales covered her and black horns emerged from her head. Ryuu had dampened his cries but it was evident he was still in pain his wings unfurled to their full width as his body began to turn into a deep maroon, the scales undulated and moved with him a frightening contrast against his hair that was a vibrant blood red, his eyes swirled silver as he opened them taking in his released form. Ayal took his hand and Sosuke sucked in a breath as the two ascended to where the dragons were high in the sky. It was an hour before they descended, both Izanami looking human again and also naked, their dragons landed softly beside them and disappeared, Ayal's sickle manifesting beside her and as he looked Ryuu's zanpaktou manifested beside him as well. He barely heard the man whisper the name as he reached down to pick it up.

"Ryu tsume" he said quietly picking up a long curved blade, the handle a deep blue and with the same protector symbol as his mother's on it. The blade itself was a glowing silver and he read on it the inscribed words "one blade to protect them all" from this day on he would be known as Ryuu Izanami while his two sister's took their fathers surnames. He looked at the motley little family of Shuuhei and Ella Hisagi, Renji and Marie Abarai and finally Ryuu and Ayla Izanami the Seireitei's saviors, guardians and the only two people in all three worlds who were indeed stronger than the shinigami.

Ryū tsume means dragon claw.

**_Thank you all so much for going on this adventure with me, as you may know this was my first story ever attempted for fan fiction and I feel as though I am sending away a kid to college or something=) One day I will go back and edit but for now we have finished. Please leave a review as that would make my day._**

**_Finally a huge shout out to fuusunshine who was my first fan for this story and who loved it so much she did artwork *please check my author's page to see them*. She has helped me keep going and reminded me why I write thank you my love!_**

**_And again huge thanks to everyone who read, loved, followed, reviewed many cookies and loves to you all!_**


	39. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shinigami's didn't age as normal humans, and as Ayla found out neither did Izanami's. Ryuu being a mix of both still maintained his youthful appearance hundreds of years later, as did she. Shuuhei and Renji were only slightly older in appearance and her love for both men had never faltered. Renji and Shuuhei both had mastered their bankai and were now captains and very well respected, they had imparted infinite wisdom to Ryuu as he too began to master his powers. His powers were growing rapidly and he was fast becoming the strongest person around rivaled only by herself. She gazed out over the yard, she had fallen in love with the Kuchiki estate and had wanted a spot of her own where she and her family could relax and spend time, she toed her shoes off and began to walk through the grass feeling the softness on her feet.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone" came the deep baritone of her flame haired lover at her elbow. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling as they met his.

"I'm not anymore" she replied, slipping her hand in his.

"You never will be" came the smooth tenor of Shuuhei as she felt his arm encircle her waist, his lips dropping a kiss to her cheek. She smiled and snaked her arm around his slender torso as the three continued to walk.

"How are you feeling?" Renji asked gently, a smile turning up the side of his lips as he placed his free hand over her extending belly.

"Fine, we are all doing well and feel good. I think that they will be strong." She saw Shuuhei smile brightly out of the corner of her eye. She knew both men were happy, and Ryuu; well he was overjoyed. She had renewed her bond with her mates, as she needed to do every so often and this time had ended up pregnant with twins. She and the men were intimate as always but as Tstiayuga had told her only when the bond was renewed would she be able to carry. They had wanted to try for another child and instead she would have twin girls, one from each father. She placed her hand on her stomach as she saw Ryuu come into view, his hair waving around him like a flaming crown, his strides sure and true, his lithe body standing tall. He neared and embraced her warmly before inclining his head to his fathers who smiled in return.

"How was it?" Shuuhei asked the young man, his eyes dancing.

"Eh, he is barbaric as usual" he said, speaking of captain Zaraki "but we had a great fight!" He grinned, showing his teeth. "He even had to remove his eyepatch!"

She laughed, her son had been forcing Zaraki to remove his eyepatch since he could brandish a sword, and even Ichigo had proven no match for Ryuu. She gestured to the trio of men to sit down as they neared the man made koi pond, ungracefully sitting down with a grunt she settled in the grass.

That night as she lay tangled in the two men's arms with their hands resting loosely on her distended stomach she allowed her thoughts to was her family, the life she had chosen and she would never go back. She had been trained in the healing arts, had two loves of her life who had given her a son she would cherish and now two daughters. She smiled and snuggled deeper into their embrace as she recalled the night she first met Renji, thinking he was insane and Shuuhei with his sarcastic demeanor that she had grown to love. The opposite of each other yet in love with her and each other; the perfect ending to their story. She felt the love from both men gently waft through their link, and closing her eyes sent a surge of her own love for each man back through, she heard them sigh contentedly in their sleep as she closed her eyes and succumbed to her own dreams.


End file.
